La de vueltas que da la vida
by 5Candyshop5
Summary: Pan regresa a su hogar despúes de 5 años lejos de los suyos, la razón, Trunks Brief. Bra está enamorada de Goten y Goten de Bra, pero ninguno de los dos se lanza. Trunks está en un dilema. Espero que os guste.
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN

Habían pasado 5 años después de la muerte de Goku. Todos sus amigos y familiares habían cambiado con el tiempo.

Su primogénito Gohan continuaba casado con la bellísima Videl, y habían tenido un niño al cual llamaron Gokan y tenía dos años ya. Era un niño increíble ya que sabía volar y había demostrado una fuerza digna de un sayajin, hasta Vegeta se sentía contento con ese niño, por muy nieto que fuera de Kakarotto, aunque esa felicidad Vegeta la guardaba bien..

Goten de 32 años, había sentado cabeza y había dejado de salir con varias mujeres, se centró en su trabajo en la CC, ayudando a su mejor amigo, y en su gran amiga Bra, que con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era algo más que amistad. Pero Bra hacia 1 año que salía con un tipo llamado Fire, esto le partía el corazón al saiyajin, pero por mantenerse cerca de ella, aguantaría lo necesario.

Bar, tenía 20 años de edad y estaba cursando el 3º año de la carrera de Diseño y Arte, la cual le encantaba. Salía con un chico llamado Fire, pero no lo amaba, no sentía nada por él, ni siquiera se había entregado a él, ya que era virgen y creía que lo conveniente era entregarse a la persona que ella realmente amaba. Pero esa persona sólo la veía como una buena amiga y esto a ella le dolía muchísimo, pero de igual manera no quería alejarlo de ella, ya que siempre habían sido amigos y él desde que ella era una niña, la había cuidado mucho. Ese chico se llamaba Goten y era uno de los hijos de Kakarotto, como lo llamaba su padre, el cual, si se llegase a enterar algún día que ocurriese algo entre los dos, armaría un gran lío, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a la princesa. Veía imposible tener un noviazgo con Goten, desde siempre lo había amado, desde que tenía conciencia por ella misma..

Vegeta continuaba entrenando por las mañanas, le encantaba el hecho de levantarse al lado de una hermosa mujer, aquella que lo acepto siempre, y continuar su rutina desayunando, viendo a sus hijos crecer y entrando una y otra vez en su preciada cámara. Su destino ya estaba escrito, moriría junto a esa mujer vulgar y gritona a la que siempre le ordenaba reparar la cámara. Aunque no era de demostrarlo, él estaba sumamente feliz con lo que había conseguido.

Bulma, por su parte seguía siendo la magnífica científica de siempre, y aunque ya no trabajaba en la Corporación Capsule, ayudaba a su hijo Trunes en lo necesario. A ella le encantaba crear objetos en su tiempo libre. También le encantaba realizar escapadas a otros lugares del mundo con su príncipe, que aunque gruñía por no querer ir, siempre la acompañaba, quien sabe si fuera porque al fin y al cabo se lo pasará bien o simplemente por prevenir de que nadie se le acercará a su mujer.

Milk, después de enterarse a ciencia cierta de que Goku no iba a regresar, estuvo muy triste por unos meses, e incluso se fue a vivir con Gohan para que no se sintiera sola. Pero al tiempo recuperó las ganas de vivir por sus hijos y por su nieta Pan.

Los guerreros Z, continuaban con su vida normal, Yamcha las seguía de mujeriego, el maestro Roshi había encontrado una pareja, increíble pero cierto, Krillin se había ido de viaje por todo el mundo con C18 para aprovechar todos los segundos con ella, Marron estaba estudiando en la misma universidad que Bra, pero diferente carrera, estaba haciendo Periodismo, ya que su tipo y belleza le darían un buen lugar en ese terreno. Salía con Ub desde hace 3 años y la relación parecía sentarse seria, ya que ella había conocido a la familia de él, incluso había pasado 2 veranos en su pueblo natal. Ub por su parte, estaba trabajando en la CC con sus dos amigos Goteen y Trunks. Mister Satán seguía tan loco como siempre, dando clases en varios sitios de artes marciales.

Trunks recién había cumplido 33 años, llevaba de noviazgo con una chica llamada Sakura, 4 años y medio ya, le tenía gran cariño, pero algo en su interior le decía que no la amaba. Trunks echaba de menos los entrenamientos que tenía con su pequeña amiga Pan, ya que después de la muerte de Goku, estos dos se habían hecho inseparables, pero un día sin explicación alguna, Pan se fue. Y esos 4 años junto a Sakura se habían hecho rutinarios, siempre era la misma historia, a ella le encantaba presumir de él, pero él odiaba eso y solo por complacerla lo hacía. Lo que le hacía feliz, es que todos los sábados al amanecer entrenaba junto a su amigo Goten.

Pan, la pequeña Pan, que ya no era tan pequeña, puesto que tenía 21 años ya, era una chica guapísima, era lo que todo hombre podría desear, era alta, de piel clara, con una larga melena negra y un cuerpo que hacía que a todo chico se le cayera la baba. Ella se encontraba en Alemania, puesto que un año después de la muerte de su abuelo, ella presenció una imagen que le rompió el corazón, el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada toda su vida, estaba acostándose con su novia en su despacho. Ella lo que pretendía era ir a decirle que quería que se vieran esa tarde, pero para su sorpresa él había empezado una relación que haría que se alejasen y ella no quería soportar ese rechazo, asique opto por irse lejos y olvidarse del amor de su infancia. Fue fácil convencer a sus padres, ya que había logrado tener una beca para su estudios. En Alemania terminó la carrera de Ingeniería Industrial, y después de pasar 4 años lejos de su familia, se proponía a volver a su hogar, a su tierra natal, pero ya nada ni nadie le haría volverse a marchar lejos de sus seres queridos.


	2. Volver a empezar

VOLVER A EMPEZAR

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y sonaba el teléfono, Videl como de costumbre lo atendía con una gran sonrisa, esperando que fuera su hija.

-¿Diga?

-Mamá soy yo, escucha tengo algo que decirte..- decía una Pan nerviosa-

-Cariño, ¿vuelves a casa?-Videl no podía contener la alegría al pensar en la posibilidad de volver a tener a su primogénita en casa-

-Mamá no me trates como a un bebé, que sino Gokan se va a poner celoso, por cierto dale un besazo de mi parte. Bueno, no te hago esperar más, si mami, vuelvo a casa, mi vuelo sale mañana por la mañana y sobre las 10 de la noche aterrizaré en Japón.

-¿SIIIIIII? ¡Qué bien Pan! Me alegra tanto escuchar eso, estoy ansiosa de ver a mi hija convertida en una mujer preciosa y en toda una ingeniera.

-Mamá me vas a hacer sonrojar, bueno te tengo que dejar ya que tengo que preparar las maletas, mañana nos vemos al fin, un abrazo muy fuerte mamá.

-Adiós cariño.

En esto Videl cuelga rápidamente el teléfono y se dispone a ir volando donde se encuentra Gohan con Gokan para darles la buena noticia.

-Gohan, cariño, tengo una gran noticia-decía Videl con dificultades para respirar, ya que había volado demasiado rápido-

-Videl, te encuentras bien?, dime que notica es?

-Pan, ¡Pan vuelve a casa mañana mismo!

-¿QUÉ! ¿mi niña?, madre mía que bien, voy a avisar a Bulma para hacerle una gran sorpresa con todos nuestros conocidos, que de seguro le hará mucha ilusión.

-Está bien, yo iré con Gokan a comprar los preparativos y a avisar a tu madre y a mi padre.

Gohan estaba volando eufórico directo a su casa para telefonear a todos sus amigos, los guerreros Z, Bulma, Dende..

En la Corporación sonaba el teléfono y un Vegeta malhumorado pasaba por allí y estaba a punto de destrozar el teléfono de un ataque cuando apareció Bra.

-Papá, qué se supone que ibas a hacer? No tienes remedio- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa de lado.

En esto Vegeta se fue a su preciada cámara y Bra contestó a la llamada.

-Diga?

-Bra, soy Gohan, ¿está tu madre por ahí? tengo que decirle algo importante.

-No, no está en casa pero dame el recado y yo se lo diré.

-Vale, pero procuras no destrozarme el tímpano?

-EH? no se a que te refieres.

-Bra, Pan vuelve a casa mañana.

-¿QuÉEEEEEEEEE? Pan?, mi amiga Pan?-gritaba Bra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Braaaaa, me has dejado sordo, si, que otra Pan podría ser?, anda avisa a tu madre, a Vegeta y a Trunks que mañana a las 9 y media estén en mi casa que va a haber una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Claro que sí Gohan, yo le aviso, pero ocurre que Trunks no se encuentra en casa, salió de vacaciones con Sakura, y hasta dentro de una semana no llega, hemos intentado contactar con él pero se ve que no tiene cobertura o algo de eso.

-Está bien, entonces ustedes 3 no me falten, vale?, bueno Bra te dejo, que tengo que ayudar a mi mujer y a avisar a los demás.

-Okey, adiós Gohan, que alegría me has dado.

Gohan y Videl se encargaron de avisar a todos y estaban preparando todo para la llegada de su hija.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo se encontraba Trunks con su novia "disfrutando" de unas vacaciones en Hawái, que fueron programadas por ésta.

Y en Alemania, estaba una Pan nerviosa por su vuelta a casa..

-No me puedo creer que hayan pasado ya 5 años de la muerte de mi abuelo y 4 desde que decidí marcharme, tal vez no fue la mejor solución-se decía a sí misma la pelinegra- pero fue un duro golpe, y ahora de nuevo tengo que volver a verte, como puede ser posible que no haya podido arrancarte de mi corazón- Pan, había salido con varios chicos, incluso se había acostado con ellos, pero nunca llego a ser nada serio- creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es evitarlo, y si me habla, pues contestarle como si fuera otro más.


	3. Regreso

REGRESO

Eran las 9 y media de la noche y todos estaban reunidos en casa de Gohan para sorprender a Pan.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos por la llegada de la pelinegra. Estaban escondidos con la luz apagada y de repente sonó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, era ella.

Al entrar Pan se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos estaban allí, menos él..

Habían cambiado muchísimo pero seguían igual de guapos todos.

-SORPRESAAAAA-gritaron todos.

-Muchas gracias de verdad- decía Pan, conteniéndose las lagrimas para no llorar- Padres, abuela, tío, BRAA! estás guapísima!

-Pan, amiga, cuanto te he echado de menos por dios, tú estás hermosa!

Y así sin quererlo elevaron sus kis por la emoción, mientras que en otra parte del mundo se encontraba un Trunks que decidió concentrarse en el ki de su familia para saber cómo estaban

y sintió como su familia tenía sus kis un poco más elevados de lo normal, se preocupó por ello y decidió ir al hotel a llamar a su madre..

-Si?-contestaba Bulma

-Mamá qué escándalo tienen por dios- decía Trunks ya que escuchaba música de fondo y mucha gente hablando-

-Si hijo es una fiesta

-Ah vaya, no me extraña, siempre están con las fiestas de la CC, te iba a preguntar si estaban bien, pero ya veo que si

-Jajá, cariño no es una fiesta cualquiera, es una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Bienvenida? de quién?-preguntaba Trunks..

-Pan ha vuelto a casa

-Pan ha vuelto a casa, Pan ha vuelto a casa, Pan ha vuelto a casa- esto se repetía en la cabeza del chico, de repente sin ton ni son el móvil se colgó, dejando a un Trunks un poco impactado por esa noticia- Mamá, estás ahí?

-Trunks cariño, ¿qué ocurre?-decía la castaña a su novio

-Sakura, tenemos que volver a Japón de inmediato, hoy ha llegado de vuelta mi amiga Pan.

-¿QUÉ? ni en broma Trunks, aún nos queda 1 semana para disfrutar de esto, no lo arruines, además podrás verla dentro de una semana.

-Está bien- decía Trunks resignado.

En la fiesta estaban todos contentos con Pan, preguntándole en que iba a trabajar, si había buscado algo y en esas saltó Bulma y le dijo:

-Pan, tengo otra sorpresa para ti, mira en la CC hay una vacante, y con tus conocimientos ingenieros se que lo harías realmente bien, asique si aceptas el jueves mismo podrás empezar allí.

-Bulma en serio, no hace falta, de verdad-decía una Pan sonrojada y emocionada.

-No Pan, ya está dicho, el jueves a las 11:00 allí, tu tío Goten te podrá explicar todo y enseñártelo, voy a llamar ahora mismo allí y decir que vayan preparando tu despacho.

-Muchas gracias Bulma, de verdad no sé como agradecertelo -decia una pelinegra abrazándose a Bulma.

Aunque la idea de trabajar en el mismo sitio que Trunks le echaba para atrás, estaba súper emocionada ya que ya tenía un trabajo y sinceramente no podía tener más suerte. Como estaba un poco cansada del viaje se disculpó y subió a su habitación un momento. Allí estaba ella sola en silencio entrando a ese cuarto que hacía 5 años que no entraba y se puso a mirar en las estanterías para ver lo que tenía, todo estaba igual que antes, y cogió un libro, de este libro salió una foto suya con Trunks y Giru, sonrió desganada y varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. De repente una mano le tocó el hombro, ella asustada miró sin percatarse de que le habían pillado llorando y con esa foto. Menos mal que era su amiga Bra.

-Pan, en serio, sigues enamorada de mi hermano?

-Bra, he intentado por todos los medios olvidarme de él, pero no puedo, el que no esté aquí es porque esta con ella, ¿verdad? -Sollozaba en el hombro de su amiga.

-Pan, amiga, no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero sí, está con ella-lo decía mientras agarraba el hombro de su amiga Pan para que sintiese que no estaba sola- Pan por dios no quiero verte así mira, Fire tiene un amigo que seguro que te va a caer genial, asique el jueves quedamos con ellos, vale?- Bra intentaba animar a su amiga.

-Está bien, te haré caso, no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente lo tengo que olvidar a como de lugar.. -se limpiaba las lágrimas y abrazaba a su amiga- y bueno a ti con Fire, ¿que tal te va?

-Pues, pues..-decía Bra algo insegura.

En esto Goten entró en la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas:

-Pero qué hacéis aquí?, venga vamos para abajo ahora mismo -decía Goten cogiéndolas como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas.

En esto Bra se sonrojo y Pan la vio, le extraño, pero le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que su amiga Bra, tampoco había olvidado al amor de su infancia. Ella no le quiso sacar el tema en toda la noche pero bastaban las palabras para saberlo, ya que Bra cuando hablaba con Goten, tenía un resplandor en la cara y un brillo en los ojos que lo demostraba todo, y Pan, no sabía el por qué ni quería afirmarlo, pero también veía lo mismo en Goten.

Así fueron pasando los días, entrenando con su hermano pequeño, con su padre y ayudando a su madre y a su abuela.

Llegó el miércoles por la noche y se disponía a dormir, pero antes estuvo sentada en la ventana de su habitación mirando la noche estrellada que había, realmente era preciosa, y en ese momento la imagen de Trunks le vino a la cabeza, cogió la foto en la que salían y la rompió en pedazos y se acostó a dormir jurando y perjurando que las cosas iban a cambiar respecto a él.

Al día siguiente Pan se levantó contenta, desayunó con sus padres y su abuela Milk y se disponía a coger el coche para ir a la Corporación.

Al llegar allí, un chico llamado Jack la saludó:

-Buenos días señorita, usted debe de ser Pan Son, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy yo, encantada -Pan se sorprendió con ese chico ya que era guapísimo, era alto de piel morena y pelo negro, y tenía un físico increíble con dos ojazos verdes.

-Bueno señorita Son, acompáñeme que le voy a enseñar su despacho.

-Puedes tutearme y llamarme Pan, que si no me haces sentir mayor.

Dicho esto al moreno se sonrojó un poco ya que tremenda mujer la que tenía en frente suya.

Pasaron por varias puertas, una que ponía Jack y otra en frente Ub, otras dos que estaban también en frente la una de la otra, cuando miró a la siguiente, sintió su corazón latir a 1000 por hora, ya que el nombre que ponía era Trunks, la del frente era la de Goten y la suya estaría nada más y nada menos que justamente al lado de la de Trunks. Cuando se dio cuenta se le había caído las carpetas que llevaba al suelo..

-Pan, ¿estás bien?-le decía Jack preocupado- si no te encuentras bien puedes marcharte a casa y mañana retomamos esto donde lo hemos dejado hoy, ¿te parece?. Pan, Pan, tierra llamando a Pan -se acercaba Jack a ella porque se había quedado embobada y le pasaba una mano por la cara sin tocarla.

-Eee esto, si, digo no, digo ¿qué?-Pan se había puesto nerviosísima.

-Que si quieres puedes irte a casa.

-No, que va, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

En esto se agacharon los dos a la vez a coger las carpetas y por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada y se empezaron a sonrojar.

-Bueno, bueno, que imagen de lo más emotiva -decía Goten- ya veo que conoces a mi sobrina, es una de las mujeres más lindas del planeta, amigo.

-Eh?, si, la conozco, es realmente hermosa si -decía Jack mirando de reojo a Pan y sumamente rojo.

De repente sonó un teléfono y era de Jack le llamaban para ir a por unos recados y se despidió de Pan dándole dos besos.

-Bueno sobrina, ¿qué te parece?

-No se tío, es muy simpático y educado.

-Pan, no te digo eso, te digo tu despacho, pero ya veo que si que te ha caído bien Jack. Deberás saber que está soltero y es muy buen amigo mío y de Trunks -decía Goten pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Ah, vaya -la risa de la chica era notoria de que estaba nerviosa aún por lo ocurrido- em, el despacho aún no lo he visto, voy a entrar ya, pero, ¿por qué no tiene el mío nombre?, bueno da igual lo prefiero así.

-Bueno, pues te seguiré enseñando la empresa y después vamos a comer y me cuentas con todo detalle lo que has estado haciendo allí en Alemania, ¿te parece?

-Tío lo siento, pero es que he quedado con Bra y con.. -se lo pensó por unos minutos y se decidió a decir Fire para ver la reacción de su tío y así resolver dudas- con Fire y un amigo suyo.

De repente la sonrisa del Son menor se quitó para dar paso a una cara de decepción..

-Ah, vaya, está bien, pues otro día quedamos, ahora vamos rápido que te enseñe todo.

Habían visitado toda la Corporación y eran las 4 de la tarde ya, Pan tenía ganas de descansar ya que luego se encontraría con Bra.

Llegó a casa, se duchó, y empezó a arreglarse porque había quedado a las 8 con Bra en el Centro Comercial.

Se puso una camisa vaquera abierta con una camiseta negra de tirantes debajo, también unos pantalones cortos vaqueros oscuros con unos botines marrón oscuro y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello a juego con los botines. Se rizó todo el pelo ya que ahora lo solía hacer y se maquilló pero muy poco. Eran las 7 y media y se fue en dirección a encontrarse con su amiga.

Ya allí la vio y estaba con Fire y con otro chico que era muy guapo, era rubio, ojos azules, alto y de buen físico como Fire.

-Mira Fire esta es mi amiga Pan, de la que siempre te he hablado.

-Vaya, con que tú eres la famosa Pan, encantado de conocerte al fin. Mira este es mi amigo Leo.

-Hola preciosa, es un gusto conocerte-decía el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

Al parecer ese gesto a la pelinegra no le había resultado muy cómodo y quitó enseguida la mano, que hizo que su amiga Bra se riera.

-Emm, si, si, el gusto es mío.

-Bueno, vayamos a la bolera, y después cenaremos en el buffet que ahí al lado de esta -decía Bra mientras se cogía del brazo de su chico y se disponía a andar delante dejando atrás a la otra pareja.

-Bueno Pan, ¿a qué te dedicas?, cuéntame de ti-decía el rubio interesándose por la morena.

-Pues soy ingeniera, recién termine la carrera y estoy trabajando en la Corporación, tengo 21 años, ¿y tú?.

-Pues soy profesor de educación física, tengo 25 años y vivo aquí desde hace 5 años.

De repente se disponían a entrar los 4 a la bolera, cuando Pan por un despiste empezó a mirar concentrada en un escaparate de una tienda de al lado y de repente se chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo de manera graciosa, el chico había quedado encima de ella.

-¡Imbécil! levántate le vas a hacer daño-decía el rubio.

Cuando Pan se dio cuenta de quién era se sonrojo muchísimo, ya que era Jack, se levantaron de inmediato y Pan les dijo a los 3 que entrarán que iba a hablar con él que era un conocido..

-Hola Jack, perdona es que no iba mirando hacia delante -se disculpaba la chica-.

-No, no Pan, como crees, ha sido culpa mía, lo siento, tu novio se ha enfadado, perdón de verdad.

-No, te equivocas, yo no tengo novio.

-Ah -decía el chico con una sonrisa- digo vaya, o sea me parece raro, eres realmente hermosa para no estar con nadie.

Este comentario hizo que se ruborizara la morena- bueno tal vez porque no he encontrado al chico adecuado-rieron ambos-.

-Pues puede ser, ¿te gustan los bolos?, si te parece un día podríamos venir a echarnos unos -decía el chico con la mano detrás de la cabeza-.

-Sí, me parece una estupenda idea, la semana que viene si quieres mismo-era sorprendente, a Pan le agradaba ese chico y solo lo conocía de escasos minutos-.

-Bueno, ya lo vamos viendo en esta semana, me tengo que ir Pan, mañana nos vemos en el trabajo -se fue-.

Así se lo pasaron bien las chicas con los dos amigos, pero para su suerte Pan estaba segura de que con el amigo de Bra no iba a suceder nada, porque no quería nada con ese chico.

Al llegar a casa, como de costumbre, se sentó en su ventana y se puso a mirar las estrellas y sonrió como una colegiala al recordar la escena de la caída con Jack, realmente ese chico era muy atractivo..


	4. Sin imaginarlo

SIN IMAGINARLO

Al día siguiente Bra fue a visitar a su amiga al trabajo.

Ahí estaban las dos mujeres hablando una con la otra.

-Bra, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-decía la morena.-

-Claro Pan, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Te gusta mi tío Goten aún?-preguntaba firme.-

-_Mierda, eso no me lo esperaba_-pensaba la peli azul.- Eeee..esto.. Pa, no, ¿cómo crees?-se notaba a leguas su nerviosísimo.-

-_A mi me va a engañar a estas alturas..-_¿No?, y entonces me puedes explicar porque el día de mi bienvenida no podías parar de mirarlo, se iba y estabas pendiente, se acercaba y tu mirada se posaba en él. Bra en serio, puedes contármelo, yo te conté que aún me gusta tu hermano, confía en mí.

En esto Pan ve como unas lágrimas empiezan a caer de los ojos de su amiga.

-Bra, no llores, es normal que se nos haya hecho imposible olvidar a ese par, pero sinceramente tengo que decirte algo-_No quiero ilusionarla, pero si no se lo digo a lo mejor se le escapa el amor de su vida.-_

-¿Qué? ¿Es sobre Goten?-preguntaba impaciente.-

-Sí, mira yo no estoy al cien por cien segura, pero los indicios son favorables-cogió aire.- Creo que le gustas Bra.

-Pan como puedes decir eso, no, claro que no, siempre me ha visto como su hermana pequeña al igual que Trunks a tt..-_mierda, le haré daño-_se tapaba la boca.-

-Bra lo sé, sé que tu hermano me ve así y por esa razón, lo trataré con indiferencia-decía cabizbaja.- Pero no se Bra, el día de la fiesta vi en Goten lo mismo que vi en ti, y cuando le dije que salíamos los 4, con tu chico y eso, se puso triste, su cara de alegría cambio totalmente.

-No sé Pan, no me quiero arriesgar, ya he sufrido demasiado, además tu tío Goten siempre ha sido un mujeriego-_aunque este año que empezamos a salir como amigos no había estado con ninguna chica, ¿podría ser cierto lo que dice Pan?, Bra, tonta y más que tonta, claro que no-_pensaba para sus adentros.-

-Bueno mira el ejemplo de Trunks, él era igual que mi tío y un día empezó a salir con la tipa esa-decía apretando los puños.-

-No sé Pan, ¿no es mejor que me aleje de él?, tú te alejaste de Trunks y ahora mira, vais a trabajar juntos, pero aún así dices que lo tratarás con indiferencia, ¿hago lo mismo con Goten?, podría irme a estudiar el último año de carrera a otro sitio-_eso sería increíble, pero papá no lo aceptaría, aunque terminaría convenciéndolo.-_

-Bra, si yo me aleje de aquí fue porque tenía el presentimiento de que ese noviazgo de Trunks no iba a ser sólo un simple rollo pasajero, además conoce a tus padres y la han aceptado-_con suerte Vegeta me hubiera aceptado siendo la nieta de "Kakarotto".-_pensaba irónica- y Goten no tiene novia y por lo que me dices dudo que haya salido o haya estado con alguna de esas tipas fáciles, venga Bra, si por arriesgar no pierdes nada-la incitaba.-

-Tal vez tengas razón, además ya de por sí con Fire no me va bien, es muy posesivo, y cuando le digo que voy a quedar con tu tío pone el grito en el cielo-_tengo que dejarlo definitivamente.-_

-Pues déjalo simplemente, lo único que estás haciendo es intentar creerte tú misma una mentira.

En eso entra al despacho la secretaria de Pan, era una chica muy bonita, joven y simpática, a vista se notaba que era una gran persona.

-Perdone señorita Son, le tengo que recordar que mañana habrá un seminario en el Centro sobre Tecnología, industria y ciencia, y la mayoría de los empleados de esta central irán, ya que habrá varios científicos que den charlas, entre éstos, la señora Brief, le informo que es a las 11:00-decía un poco nerviosa la chica, ya que era becaria.-

-Muchas gracias por avisarme Suki, allí estaré.

En esto la chica de pelirroja sale del despacho y las amigas continúan su charla.

-Es muy guapa y simpática, ¿verdad?-decía la pelinegra.-

-Si tu lo dices-_maldita sea, Goten siempre la verá..-_

-Uyy, notó algo de celos-la chinchaba la morena-

De repente se volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez era Jack.

Sin explicación alguna, el corazón de Pan se aceleró, haciendo que su ki incrementará notablemente por el aumento de sus pulsaciones, pero que solamente podría sentirlo Bra.

-Pan, me preguntaba si te han avisado sobre el seminario.-decía el moreno.-

-_¡Qué guapo va, por dios!, Pan concéntrate, mierda, ¿qué me preguntó?-_Eeee.. ee. Bien, estoy bien gracias-decía la pelinegra tocándose la frente, signo de su nerviosismo.

-Jajá- reía Jack.- Pan, como siempre en el limbo, te pregunté que si ibas a ir mañana al seminario. Lo digo porque si te parece podemos ir juntos.

-La pelinegra estaba ruborizada-_que ridículo acabo de hacer, tierra trágame.-_Perdona, ejem, es que, es que, si, iremos juntos, quedamos aquí a las 10 y media, ¿te parece? -_por dios que deje de mirarme con esos ojazos que me van a empezar a temblar hasta las pestañas.-_

-Bien, bueno, en eso quedamos, adiós Pan, adiós señorita Bra-salía-.

-Adiós Jack-_con que le atrae y no me ha dicho nada, jum, se lo voy a sacar.-_Pan, ¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué incrementaste tú ki?

_-Ayy, se me olvidó que Bra seguía aquí, _piensa_, piensa alguna excusa, Pan-_ Nnn, porque yo entreno, no como tú, y se me nota-_¿Se lo creerá?.-_

-Pan, jajajaja, en serio, ¿eres tonta?. ¿Te gusta Jack? dime sí o no, soy tu amiga. te prometo que si me lo dices, te haré caso con lo de Goten y me arriesgaré-_Oh Bra, relájate, no hables más.-_

-Ay, a ver, no me gusta, tan sólo lo conozco de 1 día, pero no entiendo ni yo el por qué me atrae tanto, me siento estúpida y torpe, mírame hace nada, por dios.

-Pan amiga, eso es increíble, quizás Jack sea tu pase a la libertad, a la libertad de olvidar a Trunks.

-Ay amiga, no tienes remedio, pero, ¿sabes qué?, quizás tengas razón.

En esto las amigas siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo casi de noche.

Pan conducía su coche a casa, cuando de repente le sonó el móvil, era un mensaje.

Al ver un número que no tenía registrado en su agenda, estacionó su auto inmediatamente y lo leyó:

Hola Pan, se que mañana nos vamos a ver, sé que me dijiste que la semana que viene iríamos a jugar a los bolos, pero siento que hoy podríamos hacer algo, ya sabes cenar o incluso ir al cine, llámame si estás de acuerdo, ¿vale?, un besazo. Jack.

_-_Es increíble, claro que quiero, voy a llamarle ahora mismo y decírselo-apuraba la morena.-Bueno Pan, relájate y espera aunque sea unos minutos, sino va a pensar que estás impaciente, aunque lo estés-sonreía para sí misma.- Bueno, 6 minutos, record Pan, venga llama.

De repente daba señal y se escuchó la voz de aquel hombre, una voz tan varonil, que con el simple "Hola Pan" ya le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Hola Jack, acabo de leer tu mensaje y sí, me parece una estupenda idea que salgamos esta noche, si quieres puedo pasar a recogerte, voy en el auto ahora mismo.-_que voz..-_

-No Pan, como crees, no quiero ser una molestia, además eres una dama y te mereces que te lleve.

Al oír Pan se sonrojó.

-Jack no es molestia, estoy de camino, dime tu dirección y voy para allá.

Así Jack tras varios minutos de negación, al final aceptó y la morena estaba casi llegando a la dirección cuando de lejos ya empezó a verlo.

-Pan tranquila-se decía a sí misma.-

Paró el coche y este se subió, la saludó con una gran sonrisa y se decidieron ir a un bar llamado Revolver, era una tasca tranquila, como música normal y corriente.

Al llegar entraron y se sentaron en unos sillones, uno al lado del otro.

Allí estuvieron entretenidos hablando de cosas, Pan se sorprendió, tenía muchísimas cosas en común con ese chico.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y decidieron que era hora de irse ya que mañana tenían que ir al maldito seminario-_si no fuera por eso, estaríamos toda la noche aquí, maldita sea-_decía Pan para sus adentros.-

Cogieron el auto y se pararon en la puerta del chico.

-Jack me lo he pasado genial de verdad, estoy hay que repetirlo.

-Pan, eres increíble, claro que lo repetiremos.

Así se despidieron con un efusivo abrazo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran y se sonrieran como dos adolescentes.

Pan emprendió rumbo para su hogar y a medio camino decidió que sería más rápido ir volando.

Así fue, llegó a su casa y se sentó en su cama, recordando cada uno de los temas que había hablado con ese chico.

-Es increíble, me siento tonta, no puedo dejar de sonreír, ojala fuera siempre así, pero en poco tiempo estarás aquí, quiero ser fuerte, no, SERÉ fuerte, nada me hará daño de nuevo, nada que provenga de ti Trunks Brief.

Así se acostó a dormir placenteramente, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

_Mientras tanto…_

Trunks se encontraba en un avión de regreso a Japón junto a Sakura, llevaban varias horas de vuelo ya que tendría que estar allí antes de las 11 para acudir al seminario en el que iba a ser él mismo, uno de los que dieran la charla, a parte de su madre.

***FLASHBACK***

Sonaba el móvil de Trunks, quien se encontraba acostado en el sofá del hotel.

-¿Sí, diga?.

-Cariño, soy yo, tengo que pedirte que cojas inmediatamente un vuelo para Japón, ya que mañana se realiza como todos los años el seminario y nuestra empresa no puede faltar.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado, no te preocupes mamá voy en seguida al aeropuerto. Mañana nos vemos allí, un beso.

-Vale cariño, otro para ti.

***Fin del FLASHBACK***

Allí estaba él, mirando a través de su ventanilla y giró la cabeza a su derecha y estaba Sakura.

_-No sé porque sigo con esta mentira, tengo que dejarlo con ella, en realidad echo de menos la vida que llevaba con Goteen, era tan divertida, chicas, entrenar y diversión, aunque por las mañanas era la típica de la resaca, pero se estaba tan bien. Pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño, en realidad los momentos que hemos pasado juntos no han estado mal, y es buena en la camas. -_sonreía eróticamente.-_ quien sabe, a lo mejor es el amor de mi vida y no me he dado cuenta, no sé, me daré esta semana para pensar y después de eso tomaré una decisión._

Con estos pensamientos Trunes se quedó dormido.

Ya estaban a punto de aterrizar. Bajaron del avión y Trunks y Sakura se dirigieron a sus apartamentos, cada uno al suyo. Eran las 9 de la mañana y Trunks estaba duchándose y vistiéndose para llegar temprano al Centro.

Así llegó al sitio y se encontró con su madre y con los demás técnicos y científicos que iban a dar charlas, estaban todos reunidos en un aula y poco a poco iban saliendo para tomar posiciones, como Trunks y Bulma eran los primeros en hablar se quedaron allí hasta que empezará eso.


	5. Reencuentro

REENCUENTRO

Pan se levantó a eso de las 9 de la mañana, tomó una ducha y se vistió.

Se puso una camisa azul cielo con una falda azul oscura de tubo y unos tacones azules a conjunto.

Llevaba el pelo con muchos tirabuzones y llevaba algo de maquillaje, para aparentar las ojeras que tenía. Mientras se echaba el corrector se reía mirándose al espejo, recordando la noche anterior.

Bajó a desayunar con sus padres y su "peque", así llamaba a su hermanito pequeño, con el que había estado entrenando antes de empezar a trabajar, le sorprendió mucho puesto que era muy fuerte y sabía volar con tan sólo dos años que tenía.

Dieron las 10 y 15 y se disponía a ir al lugar donde darían varias charlas, al llegar se encontró con Jack que estaba ya allí, y entraron.

Pan se quedó sorprendida, ese lugar era grande, cabían unas 600 personas, ellos vieron como los asientos de adelante estaban todos ocupados y tuvieron que sentarse más lejos de lo normal.

Estaba casi a punto de dar comienzo la primera charla y Pan no sabía por qué en ese momento empezaba a sentirse nerviosa-_¿Qué me ocurre?, oh no, no, no, no, por favor, no._-se había percatado del ki de Bulma y de él, Trunks.-_no puede ser, Bra me dijo que volvería hoy si, pero no a esta hora, ni a este sitio, puf, tengo que irme de aquí como sea, mierda, ¿cómo lo hago?, esto empieza ya.-_

No tuvo oportunidad de salir de ahí ya que justo en ese momento el presentador del acto daba paso a Bulma y a Trunks.

En ese momento Pan sintió como si se parara el tiempo, lo vio, estaba muy cambiado, para su suerte, se notaba que había entrenado muchísimo, pues su físico lo afirmaba, tenía su antiguo pelo igual, pero una mirada diferente, más semejante a la de Vegeta, eso le estaba volviendo loca.

De pronto empezó a hablar, Pan sintió como cada una de las partes de su cuerpo se estremecía con esa voz, esa voz tan varonil, típica de un saiyajin.

Pasó una hora y Trunks seguía hablando, turnándose con su madre, y allí estaba Pan, embobada con cada una de sus palabras, no había entendido nada, no sabía si estaba hablando de ciencia, de arte, de futbol, no lo sabía, únicamente estaba atenta a su voz, a su manera de expresarse. De pronto Bulma dijo que ya habían terminado y se sentaron los dos en la primera fila._-Tengo que salir de aquí ya-_Pan estaba ocultando su ki-Jack-lo llamó susurrando- Tengo que irme, acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi madre, que tengo que cuidar a mi hermano.-_por dios, quiero salir de aquí ya, no aguanto esta presión.-_

-Vale Pan, ¿te acompaño?-sugería el moreno.-

-No, no, quédate, mañana te llamo, ¿vale?-se despidieron con dos besos.

En esto Pan se apresuró a la salida, y salió de allí, se metió por un callejón para que nadie la viese tomar vuelo. Nadie la vio, pero hubo alguien que la sintió…

_-Ese ki, es ella, es Pan, pero, ¿estaba aquí?, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta?, tengo que ir tras ella, quiero verla.-_pensaba el peli azul.-Mamá tengo que irme, lo siento ha surgido algo importante-mentía.-

-Claro hijo, puedes irte ya si quieres, yo me haré cargo de lo siguiente.

-Gracias mamá.

Así Trunks fue a toda velocidad y emprendió vuelo tras ese ki, que no estaba muy lejos de él. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la montaña Paoz, y bajo la vista y la vio sentada en una roca.

Pan estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de quien había detrás de ella. Cuando al fin, lo sintió, rápidamente se levantó y se puso en frente de él.

-Trunks…-_creo que me voy a desmayar.-_pensaba la morena.-

Sin contestar, Trunks se quedó ahí quieto, paralizado con lo que sus ojos veían.

_-Está hermosa, simplemente hermosa, ¿cómo ha cambiado tanto?, cuanto la echaba de menos. No sé porqué me está poniendo nervioso estar frente de ella, supongo que será porque llevamos 5 años sin vernos, ¿por qué no me llamo?, ni si quiera se despidió de mi, fuimos grandes amigos y un día, así, sin explicación se fue.- _Trunks no podía dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo. En ese momento los dos se estaban mirando a los ojos, como si fuera una batalla de miradas. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, sin decir una palabra se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con una fuerza, que si hubiera sido un humano, le hubiera roto todos los huesos.

-Te he echado de menos pequeña, que falta me hacías-le decía Trunks al oído.-

Pan no podía reaccionar, estaba trastocada con el abrazo que le había dado. Pero cuando reaccionó se soltó de él rápidamente y le dijo:

-E.., sí, yo también os he echado de menos a todos. Me alegra haberte visto Trunks, pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que irme lo siento, adiós.-_vuela lo más rápido que puedas Pan, lo más rápido.-_pensaba cuando ya estaba en el cielo, con unas lágrimas cayéndosele de los ojos.-_Pan, no, tienes que ser fuerte, vas a tener que verle todos los días, y tienes que actuar como si fuera un amigo más, tienes que hacerlo.-_

Así Pan llegó a su casa y se metió rápidamente a su habitación. Estaba acostada en la cama mirando hacia el techo y recordando la imagen del apuesto saiyajin.

-¿Por qué tuvo que abrazarme así?, ha derrumbado totalmente la barrera que había construido en este tiempo. Tengo que olvidarme de él-apretaba los puños.-Jack es un chico estupendo y me gusta, gracias a él poco a poco de iré olvidando Trunks Brief.-se decía poco convencida.-

En sus pensamientos de repente sonó su móvil, era Bra.

-Hola Bra-saludaba Pan.-

-_¿Qué le pasa?, la noto deprimida._- HolaPan, oye, ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntaba Bra algo preocupada.-

-Sí, Bra, acabo de encontrarme con tu hermano.

-¿QUÉ? Cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha sido?-decía impaciente Bra.-

Después de contárselo, Bra no podía creer que su hermano reaccionará así, si está bien, eran muy amigos, pero hacía tiempo que no se veían, y además esas reacciones no eran normales, ese abrazo con tanta fuerza, algo extraño había.

-Amiga, me has dejado anonadada-decía.-

-Pues imagínate cómo estoy yo, necesito beber Bra.-le decía Pan, insinuando que esa noche salieran.-

-Yo también, ¿salimos hoy?, tengo que contarte algo.

-Si, por favor, necesito salir de aquí y beberme unos cuantos chupitos de tequila, lo de hoy ha sido impactante -decía echándose hacia atrás en la cama.-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?, con todo esto, no te he preguntado ni cómo estás, lo siento amiga -se disculpaba.-

-No te preocupes Pan, no pasa nada, lo tuyo ha sido muy fuerte. Pues mira, he terminado hoy con Fire, en realidad estoy bien, no se lo ha tomado mal, de momento, y espero que siga así. Está noche te cuento con todo detalle, ¿vale?. Entonces a las 12:30 en Nova, hoy es su inauguración y creo que estará genial, ¿a ti que te parece?.

-Sí, está bien.

Colgaron y Pan bajó con su hermano y se puso a jugar con él.

Mientras en la montaña seguía Trunks, preguntándose si lo que había ocurrido era verdad, o simplemente era parte de su imaginación. Pero no, había sido real, su pequeña amiga se había convertido en una preciosa mujer que había dejado atrás los rasgos infantiles para dar paso a unos más femeninos y sexis, su cuerpo era increíble, esos pechos y esas caderas, era fantástica. Lo que no entendió fue la rapidez de su saludo, llevaban 5 años sin verse y parecía que a ella le daba igual, aunque pensándolo, él no podía culparla, puesto que jamás la llamo. Volviendo en sí, tomó vuelo, rumbo a su departamento, se dio una ducha fría y estaba razonando lo ocurrido. Cuando salió de la ducha el móvil empezó a sonarle, era su amigo Goten.

-Hola Goten.

-Hola Trunks, quería proponerte algo, hoy inauguran una discoteca, y como hace 1 semana que no te veo, pensaba si te parece bien que salgamos hoy.-decía el pelinegro, con la esperanza de que su amigo dijera que si.- ya sabes, plan de hombres sin Sakura-se reía.-Además he convencido a Jack y a Gon para que se vengan.

-Goten tu no cambias, pero sí, me apetece salir por ahí, hoy he tenido un día raro.

-¿Raro? , ¿y a qué se debe eso? -preguntaba extrañado.-

-_Mierda, no puedo decirle lo de su sobrina, invéntate algo Trunks..-_pensaba.- Raro no, sino cansando ya sabes, hoy era el seminario ese y como he podido ver, tú no has ido-se quejaba.-

-Ya, no he podido lo siento..-se excusaba.- Bueno amigo entonces, a las 1:00 en la puerta de la discoteca, ahora por un sms te mandó la dirección, allí nos vemos, adiós-colgaba.-

Espero que os esté gustando mi fanfic, si tardo en actualizar es porque suelo estar liada con los trabajos de la uni, pero ahora que estamos en vacaciones intentaré actualizar más a menudo. Muchas gracias por los reviews. En el siguiente capítulo como podéis imaginaros, será el segundo encuentro, pero con algo de celos por ahí, no adelanto nada más ;).


	6. ¿Celos?

¿CELOS?

Eran las 12 y media y las dos amigas estaban en la puerta de Nova, al ver el portero a Bra, rápidamente les dio paso. Al entrar allí les encanto el sitio, era como un teatro, tenía palcos y ellas tenían reservado uno. Inmediatamente después de entrar subieron a su palco y allí estaban con toda clase de lujos, y se asomaban y podían ver toda la pista de baile.

Decidieron bajar para bailar y conocer gente.

Allí estaban en el centro de la pista bailando con varias chicas y chicos que acababan de conocer.

El reloj marcó las 12:50 y Trunks estaba en la puerta.

-Señor Briefs, que gusto tenerle aquí, su hermana también ha venido.-decía el portero.

-¿Mi hermana?, si, es posible-_habrá venido con Fire-_bueno, ¿puedo pasar?-cuestionaba-.

-Por supuesto que sí señor, adelante.

Allí entró Trunks y como Goten le había dicho, tenían reservado también un palco, rápidamente subió a él, ya que las chicas empezaban a acosarlo. Allí estaba él con un vaso de whisky y hielo en las manos viendo hacia la pista de baile, cuando de repente, se paró el tiempo, parecía que había visto un ángel de espaldas, cuando se dio la vuelta la muchacha, era ella, era su pequeña amiga, estaba radiante, viva, llena de felicidad, bailando y sonriendo con su hermana. Trunks no podía quitar la vista de ella, era como si el mundo solamente girara a su alrededor.

-_¿Qué me sucede?, ¿por qué me siento de esta manera?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?-_se preguntaba el saiyajin.

Entonces, se dispuso a bajar para acercarse a ella, quizás a bailar con ella, simplemente, lo único que quería era estar al lado suyo, hablar de lo que había hecho en esos 5 largos años.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, vio como un chico le tapaba los ojos, Pan sonreía y cuando se dio la vuelta, lo abrazó con ternura, era Jack.

De repente se quedó en shock, le parecía fatal que de conocer a un hombre una semana o menos incluso, reaccionará así de cariñosa, y con su amigo de toda la vida, es decir, él, ni si quiera le había respondido al abrazo que le había dado. Trunks se sentía cabreado, decepcionado en cierto modo, no pudo evitarlo y su ki comenzó a elevarse, esto hizo llamar la atención a las dos chicas que allí estaban.

_-No, no, de todos los sitios que hay, ¿por qué ha elegido este?, ¿por qué ha incrementado su ki?, no lo entiendo.-_Pan se giró y allí lo vio, estaba guapo, no, guapo no, guapísimo, llevaba unos vaqueros rotos con una camisa blanca que llevaba barios botones desabrochados y se dejaba ver su deseoso pectoral. De repente Jack la cogió de la mano y se acercaron a él.

Pan y Bra se miraban desconcertadas.

_-Oh, oh, esto no va a ser bueno para Pan-_decía la peli azul.

Y allí estaban los cuatro, Jack se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Trunks, y éste sosamente respondió, mientras que no dejaba de ver a Pan. Era increíble, estaba enfadado con ella, pero deslumbrado por lo que sus ojos veían, estaba hermosa, bellísima, llevaba un vestido lila oscuro, que dejaba totalmente descubierta la parte de su espalda, y el pelo, lo llevaba recogido, dejando varios mechones sueltos.

-Hermano, no sabía que ibas a venir aquí.-lo saludó Bra dándole un beso en la mejilla.-¿has venido con Sakura?-

Pan al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, volvió la cara para otro lado.

-No, he venido aquí para encontrarme con Jack, Gon y Goten.-decía secamente.

-_¿QUÉ?¿Goten?, ¿dijo Goten?, mierda, es verdad, siento su ki en este sitio, y por lo que veo se está acercando, tranquila Bra, mente fría.-_se decía a ella misma.-

Mientras que Pan y Trunks se seguían mirando, ella decidió acercarse y darle dos besos.

-Hola Trunks, me alegra verte.-decía sincera-.

Trunks no le contestó y rápidamente se alejó de ella.

_-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿es idiota o qué?, encima que le saludo yo.-_decía mientras que volvía a mirar a Jack.

En ese momento estaban los cuatro y apareció Goten con Gon.

_-Vaya, Bra está preciosa, de seguro ha venido acompañada del idiota ese de Fire.-_pensaba-_quiero tenerla, que sea mía, pero maldita sea, es imposible, para colmo, lo que lleva puesto me está volviendo loco.-_no podía dejar de mirarla de abajo a arriba.

Pues Bra llevaba un vestido parecido al de Pan, pero de color azul oscuro, y con el pelo suelto.

-Hola chicas, que sorpresa-decía Goten mientras le daba un beso a su sobrina y otro a Bra-¿han venido sólo ustedes?-_que digan que si, no quiero ver al maldito ese cerca de Bra.-_

-Sí-contestó Bra.-hemos venido solamente ella y yo, estábamos aquí conociendo gente cuando de pronto hemos visto a Jack y después a Trunks.

-Oye, ¿os apetece venir a nuestro palco?, así estaremos juntos, más gente, mejor nos lo pasaremos-sugería Jack para estar junto a Pan.-¿qué decís?.

_-Fantástico, este chico sí que piensa rápido-_decía Goten para sí.- claro, me parece genial sobrina, veniros con nosotros a nuestro palco, venga, ¿qué decís?.

Bra miró a Pan con cara de circunstancia y viceversa cuando de repente Trunks dijo:

-Venga chicas, no somos desconocidos, ¿o sí?-mientras decía eso, le echaba una mirada fría a Pan, muy parecida a la de Vegeta.-

-_¿Qué le ocurre?, esta mañana me abraza efusivamente, ahora está de un insoportable, pero no, no me doy por vencida y no voy a ser una cobarde-_Claro, me parece genial, venga vamos con ellos Bra.-decía tirando del brazo a su amiga y siguiendo a los chicos hacia su palco.-

-_Está loca, definitivamente se está metiendo en la boca del lobo, no sé lo que pretende, al menos estaré junto a Goten.-_pensaba la peli azul, mirando lo que Goten se había puesto, llevaba una camisa negra, con unos vaqueros oscuros, iba perfecto, perfecto para ella.-

Llegaron los 6 al palco y se sentaron en unos sillones que había, Trunks no le apetecía nada estar allí asique se puso junto al balcón. De vez en cuando giraba a ver a los 5 que estaban pasándoselo genial, riéndose, pero él no quería formar parte de eso, una rara sensación recorría su cuerpo. Cuando de repente alguien le toco el hombro, era Gon.

-Amigo, creo que aquí sobramos, vámonos a la parte de abajo, allí nos lo pasaremos mejor que aquí-decía Gon.-

_-Tiene razón, sobramos, Goten está con mi hermana y se le ve como un niño pequeño-_era cierto, allí estaba el hijo menor de Gokú sonriendo como nunca, pues bien Trunks sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de Goten hacia su hermana…

**###FLASHBACK####**

Allí estaban Goten y Trunks en unas montañas alejadas de la ciudad, peleando como todos los sábados, lo que pasa es que el Son no estaba dando el cien por cien, y eso, para Trunks, era extraño.

**-**Goten, ¿qué mierda te pasa?, ¿quieres pelear bien?, como sigas así de desganado me voy a ir.-decía Trunks cabreado-.

-Ees..esto.. lo siento Trunks, pero no me encuentro bien, necesito decirte algo.-claramente se podía ver que Goten no estaba bien, estaba nervioso, como nunca.-

-Perdona amigo, no pensaba que fuera algo, dime que te ocurre.

-No lo vas a aceptar Trunks.-decía cabizbajo.

-¿El qué?, ah, ¿tengo que ver en esto?.

-En parte, es una chica, em, que me gusta..-decía tímidamente Goten-.

-¿Es Sakura?,¿ te has enamorado de ella?-preguntaba curiosamente-.

-No amigo, como crees, no, ella no es.

-Mm, pues no sé, ahora mismo no se me ocurre alguna persona, no sé, dímelo ya.

-¿Prometes no enfadarte ni golpearme?.

-¿?, Goten lo prometo, pero venga contesta.-decía apretando los puños, imaginándose quien podría ser.

-Es Bra.-decía en un susurro, creyendo que Trunks no lo escucharía, pero, el oído de saiyajin es demasiado fino…

-¿Mi hermana?, Goten, ¿mi hermana-le gritaba y hasta le pego un puñetazo en la barriga-¿cómo se te ocurre?, con todas las mujeres que hay en el mundo y te vienes a fijar en mi hermana, no puedo permitir eso Goten, no aceptaría vuestra relación, tu eres un mujeriego y no quiero verla sufrir, y este puñetazo que te he dado solo es una pequeña muestra de mi desaprobación, pero es que si se entera mi padre te mata Son Goten.

-_Mierda, prometió que no se iba a enfadar, ni golpearme, será..._-ahí estaba Goten tirado en el suelo, cuando empezó a sollozar-Trunks, amigo, lo siento, se que piensas que te he traicionado, pero es que estoy loco por ella, entiéndelo, quiero estar a su lado, solo con ella, toda mi vida de mujeriego cambió cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por tu hermana, por dios ponte en mi lugar-decía cayéndosele unas lagrimas por los ojos.

_-¿Está llorando?, mierda, soy un mal amigo, pero me va a costar entenderlo, pero si la quiere de verdad, tengo que apoyarlo, él en cierto modo también es mi hermano y verlo así me está matando.-_Lo siento Goten, de verdad.-decía Trunks arrepentido, ayudando a levantarse a su amigo.- solo necesito tiempo para entenderlo, pero cuenta conmigo, ¿vale?.

-Gracias Trunks, muchas gracias de verdad, pero no tengo nada que hacer con ella, acaba de empezar a salir con un tipo.-decía abrazándose a su amigo-.

-No te preocupes Goten, ya te olvidarás de ella.

**###FIN DEL FLASHBACK###**

-_Está tan contento, algo le habrá dicho Bra para animarlo, es sorprendente que todo este año que estuvo Bra con Fire, él seguía enamorado de ella, enamorado hasta las trancas..-_decía mientras miraba sonriente a su mejor amigo y a su hermana, cuando giró un poco más la cabeza y allí estaba Pan, sonriendo como cuando la vio por última vez-_será mejor irse de aquí, haré caso a Gon, e iremos a la planta de abajo-_vámonos de aquí.-decía saliendo del palco.-

-Chicos, ¿vais a la barra?, esperaos que voy con vosotros, Pan, ¿quieres algo de beber?-preguntaba Jack.-

-No gracias Jack, estoy bien.-le sonreía tiernamente, lo que hizo que Trunks desapareciera.-

Pan estaba asomada en el palco viendo a la gente que había allí, cuando de repente vio hacia la barra, que estaba Trunks, no sabía el por qué pero justamente lo pilló mirándola y él a ella.

Cuando de repente una mujer lo cogió por la espalda y lo besaba efusivamente. Pan, estaba cabreada, su ki se notaba claramente, Trunks lo pudo notar, y no sabe si fue por despecho o por decepción a su amiga, Trunks cogió a Sakura y empezó a besarla efusivamente y mientras lo hacía miraba a Pan.

-_Tranquila Pan, tranquila, es su novia y tú estás de ligue con Jack, no tienes que quejarte, es su derecho y punto, dios, pero, ¿por qué mierda me mira mientras la besa?, sonríele Pan, como si fuera un amigo y punto, no hay más._

Pensando, cogió y miró a Trunks y le sonrió de manera tierna, una sonrisa de "mejores amigos", aunque en realidad los dos querían en ese momento matarse.

De pronto Pan vio como Trunks le decía algo al oído a Jack, y éste subía al palco rápidamente.

-Pan, me tengo que ir, lo siento, adiós, mañana hablamos , ¿vale, preciosa?-dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla-.

Pan se despidió de él y volvió a asomarse al palco.

-_¿Qué le habrá dicho para que se tenga que ir?, será algo de la empresa, espero. Un momento ¿se va?, ¿su novia se va?.-_se preguntaba Pan, viendo cómo salía esta de la puerta con el abrigo puesto. Volvió a ver a donde estaba Trunks y ya no estaba, lo estaba buscando con la mirada, cuando vio a su amiga y a su tío bailando como locos, riéndose. Y se disponía a sentarse en los sofás cuando allí en frente chocó con el pecho de Trunks y estaba a punto de caerse cuando éste la cogió de la cintura con fuerza.

-Parece que has bebido demasiado Pan-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.-

Pan, lo miró y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, acto que vio Trunks y le desconcertó. Pero al poquísimo tiempo Pan se quitó y se sentó en el sofá.

-Sabes perfectamente que no he bebido nada.-le decía sin mirarlo a la cara.-

-¿Por qué no me miras al hablarme?-se acercaba a ella y la cogió de la cara para que le viese a los ojos.-Pan mírame, ¿te pasa algo conmigo?, ¿te he hecho algo?, si es así lo siento de verdad, sabes perfectamente que me importas mucho.

-¿También te importaba mucho cuando no me llamaste ni una sola vez en estos 5 años?-decía secamente.- se ve que has estado muy liado con tu empresa y con tu novia que no has tenido tiempo para nada. Me voy de aquí, adiós Trunks, avisa a tu hermana que me he ido, no quiero cortarle el rollo con mi tío.

-Pan espera-la agarraba del brazo-lo siento de verdad, no tengo excusa, pero es que me dolió muchísimo que te fueras sin decirme nada y hoy me saludas como un extraño, Pan, soy yo, soy Trunks, el de siempre.-la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.-por favor, dame la oportunidad de arreglar lo que he hecho mal, quedemos mañana para entrenar, como los viejos tiempos.

-_Puf, me voy a derretir en sus brazos, maldita sea Pan, que débil eres, ¿entrenar? ¿con él?, es mala idea, pero, pensándolo bien, así podre desquitarme todo lo que siento dentro.-_Vale Trunks, pero suéltame, no me dejas respirar.

-¿Si?, me alegra escuchar eso, perdona, es que no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte Pan, deja que te lleve a casa.

-No Trunks, no hace falta de verdad, tengo el coche fue..-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Trunks la calló con el dedo índice.

-Shhh, nada, deja que retome el tiempo perdido contigo pequeña.

Dicho esto Pan aceptó, y fue a avisar a su amiga de que se iban.

-Pan, ¿estás segura de irte con él?-susurraba al oído de su amiga.-si quieres me voy contigo ya, no quiero que estés mal.

-No, Bra, no hace falta, además tú estás muy ocupada aquí-decía dándole un pequeño codazo.-

Bra se sonrojó.- No seas tonta, simplemente estamos hablando.-

-¿Le has contado lo de tu ruptura con Fire?

-No, aún no, ahora se lo diré. Bueno amiga, si necesitas algo, ya sabes solo llámame y alli estaré, ¿vale?.-decía mientras le daba un abrazo.-

-Vale Bra, adiós.- se separó de ella.- adiós tío.

-Adiós pequeña.- _me quedó con ella, a solas, si no fuera porque aun sigue con el imbécil ese le diría todo lo que siento.-_

::::::

Así, Trunks y Pan salieron del sitio, mientras que los otros dos saiyajines subieron nuevamente a su palco, se sentaron en los sofás y estaban hablando alegremente.

-_Pregúntaselo Goten, pregúntale por él.-_decía quitando la sonrisa.- Bueno y... ¿Fire?, ¿dónde está?.-

-_Díselo ya Bra, de todas maneras es tu mejor amigo y siempre os estáis contando todas las cosas que os ocurre.-_ Pues mira, no lo sé, ni me importa, hemos roto.

-_¿QUÉ?, wooooow, dios, es lo mejor que escuché en todo este año, no te rías Goten, ella estará mal.-_Oh vaya Bra, lo siento de verdad, si necesitas algo ya sabes que estoy aquí.-decía abrazándola.-

-_Por dios que brazos tiene, claro que necesito algo, a ti.-_Muchas gracias Goten.-decía sin separarse del abrazo.-_huele tan bien, me está volviendo loca._

_-No quiero soltarla nunca, ojala se pudiera parar el tiempo aquí._

Allí permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, cuando de repente se soltaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente a una distancia corta.

-_Es realmente preciosa, no me cansaría de mirarla nunca.-_decía sin apartar la vista.

Entonces Bra empezó a sonrojarse un poco porque no podían dejar de mirarse ninguno de los dos y de repente Goten no pudo aguantarse y sin más la besó. Fue un beso corto pero intenso y tierno, muy tierno.

-Lo siento Bra, perdona.-_mierda, seré idiota, ella acaba de romper con su novio y yo la besó, ¿qué va a pensar de mi?._

_-Me besó, realmente me besó, yuuuuhuuuuu.-_No sientas nada.-decía mientras se agarraba a su cuello y empezaba a besarlo con mayor intensidad.-

-_Hoy sí que es mi día de suerte, le voy a decir ya que llevo enamorado de ella mucho tiempo-_Mira Bra, tengo que decirte algo.-decía nervioso Goten arrascándose la cabeza.-

-_Que tierno es, lo amo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.-_pensaba la peli azul.- Dime.

-Quiero decirte que llevo enamorado de ti muchísimo tiempo, incluso antes de que empezaras a salir con Fire estaba ya colado de ti, me encantas Bra y sólo si tú me lo permites te haré la mujer más feliz de la tierra, aunque yo con solo estar a tu lado soy feliz ya.-decía Goten firmemente.-_ya está se lo dije, que alivio._

_-¿QUÉ QUÉ?, lo dijo, ¡lo dijo!, ¡está enamorado de mi!-_sonreía Bra cuando se ponía a contestarle.-Simplemente con lo que me acabas de decir, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, del universo, y de todas las galaxias juntas, te amo Son Goten, siempre te he amado, quiero estar a tu lado y sólo contigo, si hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo antes estaríamos juntos ya, pero nunca es tarde.-decía tirándose a sus brazos.-

-Oh cariño, quiero que sepas que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, que sepas que yo también te lo pude decir antes, pero ya no importa, vamos a estar juntos y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.-_a menos de que su padre me mate.-_ Te amo Bra.

Y allí se quedaron dándose besos apasionados y efusivos, abrazándose como si no se hubieran visto en siglos, y lo más importante, sonriendo, sonriendo porque al fin los dos habían conseguido lo que querían, estar el uno con el otro.

Ya eran las 4:00 AM y Bra tenía que volver a su casa porque de no ser así, su padre se preocuparía y saldría a buscarla y de encontrarla con ese comportamiento, de seguro se enfadaría y quien sabe lo que haría con Goten.-

-Cariño, me tengo que ir ya, mis padres se van a preocupar.-decía intentando soltarse del abrazo del chico.-

-No quiero que te vayas, quiero que estemos así por siempre.-decía abrazándola con más fuerza y besándola.- eres perfecta.

-Jaja-reía.- tonti, me tengo que ir ya de verdad. Mañana si quieres podemos vernos.

-Si, por supuesto que si.- decía impaciente- está bien, vamos que te lleve.-

-No hace falta Goten, además, si llega a vernos mi padre, no creo que le haga mucha gracia, aunque tarde o temprano tendremos que decirles a todos, pero vamos a esperar algo de tiempo, ¿no crees?.-sugería la peli azul.-

-Claro, tienes razón, no querrás quedarte sin el hombre de tu vida.-decía presumido.- adiós preciosa, te amo, te amo muchísimo.-decía besándole por el cuello y provocándole cosquillas.-

-Jajaja, para, para, jaja.- se soltaba de la "tortura".- yo también te amo.-lo cogía nuevamente rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno.- hasta mañana cielo.

Así se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, y allí estaban cada uno acostado en su cama sonriendo de lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos creía que era real.

-_La amo, la amo muchísimo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no me importa nada, incluso haré frente a su padre, quiero estar con ella.-_pensaba el pelinegro.-_estoy tan eufórico, voy a avisar a Trunks por un mensaje.- _así, se dispuso a enviarle un sms a su amigo sin pensar en la hora que era, pero, ¿qué más daba?, él estaba feliz, radiando de alegría.

_**Trunks, ya está, lo logré, estoy con ella y de seguro que no te voy a decepcionar amigo, muchas gracias por apoyarme en todo este tiempo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.**_

Por otra parte, allí estaba Bra, acostada, riéndose porque los sueños de su niñez, es decir, el sueño de estar con su "príncipe azul" se había cumplido.-_No me lo puedo creer aún, lo amo, realmente lo amo, y ahora más que nunca. Sé que cuando se lo contemos a los demás no lo van a entender, incluso papá se pondrá furioso por ser el "mocoso" de Kakarotto, pero, tendrá que aceptarlo, es lo que quiero y es a quien quiero, nadie puede mandar sobre eso, únicamente yo.-_se decía a sí misma.-_tengo que avisar a Pan, estoy tan feliz.-_dicho esto, envió un sms a su amiga, preguntándole también como estaba.

_**Pan, acabo de cumplir el mayor deseo de mi vida, Goten se ha declarado, siiiii, es increíble pero cierto, aunque yo aún no reaccionó, mañana te cuento con todo detalle amiga. También me tienes que decir que hablaste con mi hermano, espero que estés bien amiga. Te quiero.**_

::::

Así, Trunks y Pan salieron del sitio, mientras que los otros dos saiyajines subieron nuevamente a su palco.

Trunks, caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del auto a Pan, ésta sonrió por el gesto, y se montaron los dos, él conducía con tranquilidad y ella mientras miraba por la ventana distraída sin darse cuenta del rumbo que seguía el peli azul.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos y vio que estaban llegando a una playa.-_mierda, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?.- _Y el coche reducía la velocidad notablemente.

-Esto.. Trunks, creo recordar que por aquí no vivo.-decía ingenuamente.-

Trunks sonrió al verla así de ingenua y tierna.- Lo sé, quiero que estemos al menos un rato hablando, quiero saber todo lo que has hecho pequeña.- Y cogieron y bajaron del auto.

-Bueno, yo te lo cuento todo, pero deja de decirme pequeña.-se ponía de frente a él con las manos en la cintura.-¿ o te parece que no he crecido lo suficiente para que dejes de llamarme así?.- lo miraba fijamente.-

Trunks la miró de arriba a abajo .- _Puff, es preciosa, dios, no sé que me está pasando, si Gohan se entera de los pensamientos que estoy teniendo ahora mismo, soy hombre muerto.-_Tienes razón Pan, perdona.-decía con la mano detrás de la cabeza.-

-Bueno, tampoco pasa nada, ahora, vamos a sentarnos allí, ¿te parece?-decía Pan señalando un banco que había en el paseo de la playa.-

-Si claro, vamos.

Allí se sentaron y empezaron a hablar animadamente. Pan le contaba lo que había estudiado y muchas anécdotas divertidas por las que pasó intentado ocultar su imagen de saiyajin. Trunks se reía con todo lo que le contaba. Cuando de repente después de soltar los dos una carcajada larga, suspiraron y se miraron fijamente.

-De verdad Pan, te he echado muchísimo de menos, me alegra que estés aquí.-dijo sinceramente Trunks.-

-Gracias, yo también pensé mucho en vosotros.

-Oye por cierto, ahora que has terminado la carrera, ¿has encontrado trabajo?.

Pan se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta.-_no lo sabe, no sabe qué voy a trabajar con él, bueno, no seré yo quien se lo diga._-se reía.- Mm, no te lo voy a decir, ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo.- en eso, se levanto, se quitó los zapatos y se metió al agua hasta las rodillas. Le encantaba el mar.

Trunks simplemente la veía como andaba por el mar, riéndose y mirando hacia el cielo, no sabía que le estaba pasando en su interior y fue detrás de ella dejando sus cosas en con los zapatos y bolso de la pelinegra.

Allí estaba, parado de frente a ella, serio, gesto que hizo que Pan quitara por completo la sonrisa.

Pero la pelinegra se rió maliciosamente y tiró una bola de energía al agua para que salpicará a su amigo. Dio en el blanco, allí estaba Trunks, mojado y enfadado.

-Paaaaan, te vas a enterar.- fue volando detrás de ella, pero, ésta era bastante rápida, se notaba mucho que había estado entrenado estos cinco años. Pero la alcanzó, la cogió con fuerza y allí estaba volando hacia abajo, hacia al mar, para meterla dentro y desquitarse, pero le salió mal, ya que ésta, no sabe cómo, se soltó, haciendo que él mismo, se metiera dentro del agua.

Al salir de ella, estaba Pan en el banco riéndose a carcajadas mirando a Trunks mojado.

-Pan ya te vale.-decía secándose elevando su ki.- mañana en el entrenamiento me las vas a pagar. Por lo que veo has estado entrenando, ¿puedes convertirte en súper saiyajin?- preguntaba curioso.-

-No, no puedo, he entrenado duramente, pero no consigo alcanzar el nivel, no lo entiendo, he pensado esta semana pasarme a hablar con tu padre para preguntarle si las mujeres podían convertirse, sólo espero que lo pille de buen humor.-reía-

Y así les dieron las 4:30, cuando de repente por casualidad a los dos les sonó el celular.

-_Vaya, ¿quién le mandará mensajes a estas horas?, ¿será Jack?.-_se preguntaba Trunks, mientras que la pelinegra se preguntaba lo mismo pero con Sakura. Se miraron y rieron incómodamente y se dispusieron los dos a leer cada uno el mensaje que habían recibido.

Pan gritó de alegría.-SIIIIII, al fin, que suerte tie..-_mierda, casi la cagó, Trunks no sabe lo de Bra.-_

-Trunks se quedó extrañado y volvió sus ojos al celular, vaya eso sí que era una sorpresa-Wow, lo logró, que alegría.-decía el peli azul.- Pan, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- asintió la pelinegra.- El mensaje que acabas de recibir, ¿es de mi hermana?, porque si es que Goten se le ha declarado, lo sé ya.- sonreía-

-_Vaya, con que tío Goten se lo contó, bueno mejor, así si se me escapa algo relacionado con ellos no tengo que preocuparme.-_ Sí, al fin han dado el paso los dos, me alegro un montón, tu hermana siempre estuvo colada de mi tío, desde que éramos unas enanas.-reía acordándose de los recuerdos.- Y ahora mira, que afortunada es.

-Sí, la verdad es que si, el problema está, cuando tengan que avisar a mi padre, Goten las va a ver crudas, porque costó la vida para convencerlo de la relación con Fire.

-Ya te digo, además al ser saiyajin y el hijo de mi abuelo, las lleva claras…

Empezaron los dos a reírse y se montaron en el coche para dejar a Pan en su casa, ya en la puerta de ésta..

-Bueno Trunks, muchas gracias por traerme.-se bajaba del coche- ya nos veremos.-se despedía con la mano levantada.-

Rápidamente Trunks bajó del auto y la siguió.

-De ya nos veremos nada, mañana ya sabes lo que hay, a las 12:00 paso a por ti.-decía dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós Pan- se alejaba con el coche ya-

Pan se quedó quieta, inmovilizada, ese besó a dejó de piedra. Cuando reaccionó subió a su cuarto, se cambió y allí estaba otra noche más en la ventana de su habitación pensando cómo podía ser tan difícil olvidarse de ese saiyajin.

-No puedo negar que Jack me atrae muchísimo, pero es que Trunks, me está volviendo loca, tengo que seguir luchando para olvidarme de él, pero entrenando mañana a su lado, no me va a ayudar, tengo que cancelarlo, además Jack me dijo primero que me llamaría, no puedo rechazarlo, no así, mañana le mandaré un mensaje a Trunks y le diré lo que hay.

Con esos pensamientos se fue a la cama y se quedó sumamente dormida..

Eeii , espero que os esté gustando la historia, los capítulos se que son cortitos, pero es que hasta acostumbrarme, bueno muchas gracias por leerlos. Un beso!.


	7. Deseos

DESEOS

-Qué sueño- decía Pan bostezando.- ¿qué hora será?.-se puso a mirar en su reloj de mesa y daban las 12 y 10.-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, Trunks debe estar abajo ya y no le he podido decir que no quedemos, mierda.-se levantaba corriendo y se disponía a salir a su puerta, justo, ahí estaba él, por cierto, guapísimo, con una camiseta gris apretada marcando cada uno de sus músculos y un short azul oscuro.-_ Wow!, ¡qué buena vista!, así cualquiera se levanta de buen humor. Pan, ¿qué estás pensando?.-_ se echaba una mano sobre la frente, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.- Ee. , Trun, Trunks, lo siento, me he quedado dormida.- se echaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.- dame 10 minutos y me cambio, ¿vale?.- _mierda, ahora sí o si tengo que ir a entrenar.-_ Pasa adentro mientras.- La pelinegra vio que había una nota en la mesa.

_Cariño, hemos ido con tu abuela a la ciudad a visitar al abuelo Satán, en la cocina te he dejado el desayuno, vendremos sobre las 4 o así, porque vamos a pasar por el centro comercial a comprarle algunas cosas a tu hermano, si necesitas algo, llámanos. Un beso, te queremos._

La leyó y miró hacia Trunks, éste la estaba mirando de arriba abajo sonrojado y ella se preguntaba porque la miraba así, no lo entendía, y se miro abajo y lo más vergonzoso que le puede pasar, no llevaba pantalones, iba con un culot negro y una camiseta de tirantes negra.-_vale, sin duda alguna, quiero que me trague ahora mismo la tierra-_ ¡Qué vergüenza!, voy a cambiarme, bajo ya.-corría subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido posible intentando taparse.

Fue en vano porque él, no pudo quitar ni un segundo los ojos sobre ese cuerpo, sin duda alguna había cambiado, si que había cambiado a mejor, no podía evitar sonreír, esas piernas largas de piel blanca y esos glúteos bien tonificados, sin duda alguna Trunks no sabía que le estaba pasando con ella, nada más verla así le había producido un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.-_Es perfecta.-_se decía.-_No sé que me está pasando con ella, desde que me enteré que regresó no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, maldita sea Trunks, tienes que respetarla, es la hija de tu amigo Gohan y la sobrina de tu mejor amigo, pero es inevitable, no sé que me ocurre, nada más verla con ese culot tan corto, dios-_se mordía el labio, se sentía primitivo.-_ ya basta Trunks, es tu amiga._

Allí espero Trunks. A los 10 minutos, que se hicieron interminables, bajo Pan, vestida con unos pantalones deportivos cortos negros y una camiseta ancha azul claro.

-¿Has desayunado?.-preguntaba la pelinegra.- Si, decía el chico.- Bueno, pues yo no, asique si quieres que esté al cien por cien tengo que desayunar.-se dirigían a la cocina.

Y allí estaban, Pan estaba comiendo como si no hubiese mañana y Trunks la miraba riéndose, cuando de repente sonó su móvil, era Sakura.

-Esto Pan, tengo que cogerlo, ahora vengo.-salía mientras que la pelinegra se quedó ahí.-

-Dime Sakura.-contestaba secamente.-

-¿A ti qué te pasa?, me dijiste ayer que fuera a casa que luego irías allí y te estuve esperando y no viniste, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estuviste con otra?, ¿es eso?.-decía gritando la castaña.-

-Lo primero no me chilles, no estoy sordo, no pude ir ayer porque estuve con mi amiga Pan, asique entiende el por qué no fui.

-Joder Trunks, y, ¿no puedes al menos avisarme?, está bien, lo entiendo, ¿podríamos vernos ahora?, quiero estar contigo.-decía dulcemente.-

-No, ahora no puedo.-contestaba borde.-

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque estoy ahora mismo con Pan.

-¿Otra vez con ella?.

-No seas mal pensada, llevaba sin verla 5 años, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella.

-Vale, está bien Trunks, pero a las 5 ven a mi casa, tenemos que hablar.

-Vale, iré sobre esa hora, adiós Sakura.

Después de colgar, ahí estaba Trunks, pensando en que en esa misma tarde iba a dejarlo con Sakura, con su novia de hace 4 años, bien sabía que su relación no había sido la mejor, ya que Trunks le fue infiel bastantes veces, no lo podía remediar, salía con Goten y cientos eran las chicas con las que se acostaban, definitivamente después de la conversación con Sakura, iba a ser hombre soltero nuevamente.

Una dulce voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, era Pan diciéndole que ya estaba lista.

Así los dos saijayines echaron a volar hacia unas montañas, Pan dejó su celular y sus cosas al lado de una roca y se elevó hacia el cielo con Trunks.

-Bien, ¿empezamos?.-preguntaba el peli lila.

En milésimas de segundos Pan se abalanzó a atacarlo sin que Trunks se pudiera dar cuenta y lo arrojó hacia unas rocas, había muchísimo polvo a causa de la caída.

-Esto solo es el inicio.-decía riéndose la morena.

Entonces fue cuando Trunks apareció detrás de ella, él había aprendido a hacer la teletransportación.

-Vaya, vaya, que tramposa eres, ¿no?.

-¿Cómo has aprendido a hacer eso?.-decía asombrada.-

-No eres la única que ha estado entrenando, ahora bien, empecemos.

Y así se abalanzó sobre ella, los dos peleando con todas sus fuerzas, él menos, puesto que no quería sacar toda su furia y hacer daño a su amiga.

Llevaban 1 hora luchando y el cansancio hacia mella en los dos.

-¡Pelea con todas tus fuerzas!.- decía Pan cabreada lanzándole varias bolas de energía.

Entonces sucedió de nuevo, Trunks se teletransportó, pero esta vez fue justamente detrás del cuerpo de la muchacha, agarrándola hacia él, lo que provocó un gemido de ésta. Por más que lo intentaba no podía soltarse de él, y cuanto más se empeñaba, más atada estaba de él, lo que provocaba varios gemidos salir de su garganta.

-Vaya, ¿ahora qué?.-decía Trunks embriagado por el olor del cabello que tenía.

Pan elevaba cada vez más su ki y se soltó de él, lo agarró e iban los dos hacia el suelo, cayeron los dos creando un gran agujero en la tierra, allí estaba ella encima de él, jadeando después del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer. Trunks por su parte, la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Y allí estaban los dos jadeando y mirándose, cuando de repente el oído fino de la chica oyó sonar su celular, y rápidamente aprovechó para salir de ahí.

-_Maldita sea, ¿quién interrumpirá tremendo momento?.-_decía Trunks para sí, apretando los puños.-

-_¿Quién será?, bueno quien sea, gracias, me ha salvado de una..-_decía la pelinegra.-_Vaya que casualidad, es Jack.-_decía con una sonrisa.-Hola Jack.

-_¿Jack?, ¿dijo Jack?, ¿qué se trae Jack con ella?.-_decía celosamente mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la muchacha para escuchar mejor la conversación de ellos.

Pan se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Trunks, con una cara de enfado y una mirada seria, y por el teléfono tenía a Jack diciéndole cosas.

-Princesa, quiero verte hoy, ayer me tuve que ir porque se me olvidó que tenía que solucionar unos papeleos de la Corporación, menos mal que Trunks me avisó

-_Vaya, con que eso era.-_ Ah, está bien, yo también tengo ganas de verte.-rió secamente apartando la vista de Trunks.

-¿Te parece que quedemos para comer?.

Pan miró el reloj y marcaba la 1 y media, realmente tenía ganas de ver a Jack, no sabía el por qué, pero el moreno le había causado impresión desde el primer momento en el que se encontró con él. Pero ahora, estaba con Trunks, habían quedado para luchar y ella era una chica de palabra, sabía que los dos ya estaban cansados pero ella quería más, quería explotar su potencial y demostrarle a Trunks que podía, incluso, ser más fuerte que él.-Jack ahora mismo no puedo, si quieres nos podemos ver a las 6, ¿vale?.

-_Vaya, al menos no me va a dejar tirado aquí-_pensaba el peli lila atento a la contestación del muchacho.

-Está bien cielo, a las 6 en el centro comercial, ¿vale?, quiero echarme esa partida de bolos contigo, un beso guapa.

-Jaja.- se sonrojaba Pan por el piropo.- Ok, de acuerdo, a esa hora nos vemos, adiós _cariño.-¿Cariño?, ¿en serio le dije así?.-_y en sus pensamientos un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Pero una voz seca y firme la bajó de su nube.

-¿Podemos seguir?.

-Sí, perdona.- contestaba seria.-

Otra vez volvían al ataque los dos, sudando, y a eso de las 2 pararon, cada uno en un lado.

Trunks reía de ver como su amiga había progresado, es más, si ella logrará convertirse en súper saiyajin, quién sabe, la fuerza que tendría. Vio como ella se estaba acercando a él, no se puso en defensa ya que ésta había reducido notablemente su energía.

-Vaya Trunks, pareces un real cerdo.-se reía a carcajadas mirando a su amigo manchado de tierra por la cara y por el pelo.- Y así no vas a entrar en mi casa.-decía con los brazos cruzados.-

-Que amable señorita Son.-decía sarcásticamente.- Bueno, por aquí habrá un río, ¿no?.-

Asintió la morena.

-Pues nada más que decir.- rápidamente Trunks posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y aparecieron en un río muy conocido para ella, ya que ahí había pasado momentos increíbles con su familia, con su abuelo. Era impresionante, una cascada cayendo de él, casi había olvidado como de hermoso era ese río. Sin quererlo sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y Trunks se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Estás bien Pan?.-decía a su amiga que le estaba dando la espalda.

-Sí, sólo que aquí me solía traer mi abuelo, lo echó muchísimo de menos.-decía encogiéndose en sus hombros.-

Trunks se puso delante de ella y sin dudarlo le dio un abrazo fuertísimo, para su suerte Pan respondió al abrazo.-No llores tonta, tu abuelo estará orgullosísimo de tener una nieta tan fuerte como tú, aunque pensándolo bien, tu hermano puede llegar a ser más fuerte que tú mil veces más.-decía bromeando, cosa que hizo que la morena le pegará un pequeño codazo y le dijera " Tonto".

Pan se soltó del abrazo.-Bueno, basta de lloriqueos.-decía secándose las lágrimas.- y ahora..- se acercaba lentamente hacia él, cosa que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía que iba a hacer su amiga.- ahora, ¡al pato agua!.-lo tiró al agua sin compasión.

-_¿Otra vez?, será.., de esta no se libra, no señor.-_pensaba Trunks sumergiéndose debajo del agua, cuando volvió a usar la teletransportación para meter a su amiga dentro, así lo hizo. Allí dentro del agua estaban los dos, con los mofletes hinchados de retener el aire, mirándose fijamente y aguantándose la risa para no ahogarse..

Cuando de repente, no aguantaron más y salieron a flote y empezaron a reírse como los viejos tiempos.

-Vaya, no es justo que utilices eso, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo-decía Pan.-

-Entonces te tendré que enseñar, ¿no crees?-sugería Trunks con un tono embriagador.

Esto hizo que la pelinegra se pusiera nerviosa..- eEe..sí, me encantaría…-_mierda..¿me encantaría?, ¿en serio Pan?, si lo que quieres es olvidarte de él…-_decía reprochándose.-

-Y a mí me encantaría enseñarte.-decía Trunks acercándose a ella.-

-Esto.. Trunks.. ya estamos secos, ¿no crees?.-decía separándose bruscamente de él.-

-_¿Por qué se aleja de mi de esta manera?, ¿y por qué no paro de sentirme nervioso con ella?, ¿qué me está pasando?.-_pensaba Trunks para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que no dejaba de mirar a su amiga de una manera varonil y sexy.

-_Si no deja de mirarme así, me voy a derretir aquí mismo...-_pensaba la pelinegra.- Bueno, Trunks, vamos a comer..-decía saliendo rapidísima del agua.-

-Si claro, vayamos- salía de sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a casa de la pelinegra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Si quieres puedo dejarte ropa de mi padre, o si estás cómodo así, lo que prefieras- _puf así es imposible no mirarle por dios..-_

-Eem si, te acepto la ropa, porque realmente está roto.. Pero veo que tu también tienes que cambiarte .-la miraba de arriba abajo viendo como llevaba varios agujeros en sus ropas.

-Sí, subamos y te doy eso a ti y yo mientras me cambio también que he quedado a las 6 y son las 4 ya y aún no hemos comido.- decía tocándose la barriga del hambre.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras y Pan le indicó dónde se podía cambiar.

Trunks entró rápidamente y se cambio, al salir vio la puerta de Pan entreabierta y pudo verla como estaba en ropa interior y como se peinaba esa larga melena.- _es increíble como de hermosa se ha puesto-_ pensaba.

Y antes de que pudiera pillarle observándola y se pensara que era un pervertido, bajo rápidamente a la cocina y se puso a preparar varios platos de comida, dejando la mesa puesta y esperando a su amiga para que bajara y comieran amenamente.

Pan bajaba las escaleras llevando puesto un vestido rosa claro con un cinturón marrón y unas sandalias, y dejando su larga melena suelta y lisa.

-_Vaya, qué bien huele, ¿habrá cocinado?, pues si que ha cambiado en estos cinco años, ya que antes de irme lo que siempre solíamos comer era comida encargada.-_ Se reía interiormente.- Oh Trunks, ¿lo has preparado todo tú?.- decía asombrada mirando toooda la comida que había encima de la mesa.-

-Si, como ves he aprendido solo a cocinar, bueno en realidad fui a varios cursos de cocina con Sak.. .- se paró en seco para decir el nombre de su novia, pero pensándolo, era su chica y decirle Pan con quien había ido no iba a significar nada para ella.- con Sakura.

-_Uggg, eso duele amigo.-_ Vaya veo que te van bien las cosas con ella, ¿no?.- preguntaba curiosa.-

-Bueno.. eso de bien.. yo diría simplemente que me van, esta misma tarde pensaba dejarlo con ella.

-_¿QUÉ?, no, no puede ser.- _Oh vaya, eso es gen.. .-_Genial?, ¿de verdad ibas a decir eso?, que pava eres Pan Son.-_

-¿Genial?.- preguntaba Trunks extrañado por la reacción.-

-Sí, o sea no, o sea genialmente mal.- _¿Genialmente mal? Estás enferma.-_ ay lo siento por la expresión Trunks, pero el haber estado tanto tiempo en Alemania se me han confundido conceptos y expresiones, pero tú, ¿estás seguro de dejarlo con ella?, no sé, a mi me parece una chica, Hm..-_¿imbécil, idiota, víbora..?.-_ muy agradable..

-_¿Confundir conceptos y expresiones?, bueno tendrá su lógica, supongo..-_pensaba el peli azul.- Si, es muy agradable y simpática, ¿sabes?, ustedes dos se llevarían bien.

-_Ni en broma.-_ Si, pero, no me has contestado a eso de si estás seguro.

-No lo sé Pan, últimamente nuestra relación ha sido rutinaria y echo de menos las juergas que me pegaba con tu tío, aunque ya no creo que volvamos a esas.

-Mi tío esta con Bra en serio y tu ya no tienes edad.- decía secamente sin pensar en que disimuladamente había llamado viejo a Trunks, pero tras escuchar que echaba de menos las juergas, mujeres, el alcohol, le había encogido el corazón dolorosamente.

Trunks sonreía falsamente a lo que había dicho su amiga.- Bueno, y tú, ¿cómo andas de amor y eso?.- preguntaba atento a su respuesta.-

-Bueno yo, en Alemania conocí varios chicos para que engañarte.- esto hizo que Trunks se "atragantara con la bebida".- y ahora no sé, me llama mucho la atención Jack, desde que lo vi no sé, me pareció bastante interesante.

-_Lo sabía, sabía que ese tipo se llevaba algo entre manos con ella, maldita sea, un momento, ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?.-_ Ah me alegro.- decía secamente.- bueno Pan me tengo que ir, he quedado con Sakura y no sé qué va a pasar aun.- decía un tanto preocupado por el daño que le iba a hacer. Dándole dos besos a Pan se dirigía a la puerto, acompañado por ésta y colocándose los dos dedos en la frente le dijo maliciosamente y desapareciendo.- Ah, por cierto Pan, Jack también estaba en esas juergas.- dejando a una Pan, con cara de circunstancia.-

Eran las 16:50 y Trunks se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de Sakura, se dirigía a tocarla, pero se paró en seco al escuchar hablar a ésta por teléfono.

-_Cariño, fue increíble lo de ayer, si, no te preocupes, le voy a sacar todo el dinero a ese idiota de Trunks, nada más me case con él, le haré firmar varios papeles en los que me deja toda su fortuna y empresa.-_ decía Sakura sin saber que detrás suyo, estaba el hombre al que pensaba saquear, de repente se dio la vuelta y el móvil se le cayó al suelo.-

-_¿Sakura?, ¿sigues ahí?, ¿cielo?._

De repente Trunks rápidamente se puso al teléfono.- Me temo que eso de saquear a Trunks Briefs no va a ser posible maldito gusano.- al acabar la frase rompió el teléfono con sus propias manos.

-¿Con qué robándome?, eres una ladrona y una mentirosa y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, y si no quieres acabar en la cárcel coge tus cosas y lárgate lejos de Japón, porque de verte de nuevo aquí, te juro por mi vida que te meto entre rejas para siempre.- decía con odio Trunks, en realidad, al principio había sentido muchísimo por esta chica y terminar de esta manera no le hacía nada bien.-

-Trunks, por favor, perdóname.- decía arrodillándose, pero fue en vano, ya que Trunks la aparto bruscamente.-

-Ya te dije que te largues maldita.- y estaba tan rabioso, que estaba incrementando su ki e incluso iba a lanzarle una bola de energía, pero en ese momento volvió a sus corduras y se fue.

En ese mismo instante, Sakura hizo la maleta y cogió el primer vuelo que salía, para desaparecer para siempre de la vida de Trunks Briefs..

Trunks se dirigió a unas montañas para descargar toda la rabia e impotencia que tenia dentro.

-_Maldita, yo pensando en no hacerle daño y ella engañándome con un tipo para robarme, maldita sea.._- decía soltando varias bolas de energía y convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin 2.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Pan con Jack en el centro comercial jugando a una partida de bolos y era el turno de la pelinegra.

-Ya verás cómo te gano Jack, soy buenísima en los bolos.- decía disponiéndose a tirar la bola, cuando en ese instante sintió el ki de Trunks elevarse y tiro y falló.-_ vaya, ese ki, ¿qué le habrá pasado para qué lo suba de esa manera?.-_ se preguntaba preocupada la morena.

-Jajaja.- reía Jack.- ya veo que tan "buena eres".- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella, pero él sintió que algo no andaba bien, ya que la pelinegra se encontraba como en estado de shock.- ¿Pan?, ¿estás bien?.

Volviendo en razón la pelinegra le acaricio la cara a Jack.- Si no te preocupes estoy bien, lo único es que me tienes que disculpar, necesito hacer una llamada.

-Sí, claro, como crees, no te preocupes.

Pan se dirigía al aseo llamando por móvil a ese tipo que aun, pasando 50 años, seguiría volviéndola loca y segura preocupándose por él.

-Venga contesta Trunks.- se decía al escuchar varias señales de llamada pero sin contestación.-

-¿Qué quieres Pan?.- contestaba ariscamente Trunks.- ahora mismo estoy ocupado y no quiero que nadie me moleste, ¿entendido?.- y colgó.

-_Pan, definitivamente eres idiota.-_ se decía limpiándose las lagrimas frente al espejo.- _está claro lo que pasa aquí, asique es hora ya de que limites tu amistad a Trunks como compañeros de trabajo únicamente.-_ salió del aseo y se dirigió a Jack.- Jack, ¿te parece si vamos a otro sitio?, no me encuentro muy bien para seguir jugando..

-Si, donde quieras Pan.- le contestaba acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Entonces sucedió, se miraron fijamente, ruborizados, y se besaron. Un beso que los dos sintieron dulce, y por alguna razón, Pan completamente borró la imagen de Trunks en su mente.

-_Vaya, eso fue realmente agradable.-_pensaba la morena para sí misma.

-Me gustas Pan, me gustas muchísimo, no sé desde que te vi me sentí tan..

-¿Cómodo?- le cortaba ella.- a mí también me pasa lo mismo contigo Jack, también me gustas.- decía acercándose a él y agarrándolo del cuello para poder seguir besándolo.- de repente sonó el celular de la pelinegra, lo vio, y era él, era Trunks.- _ni piense que por asomo le voy a contestar, me ha sentado fatal que me contestara de esa forma sin ninguna explicación por medio.-_se decía mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Maldita sea, ¿hay algo peor hoy?, no sé porque le he hablado así de esa manera, si es con ella con la única persona que soy yo mismo y voy y la fastidio.-se decía el peli azul, en ese momento sonó su teléfono y se entusiasmo pensando que era su "pequeña", pero no, era Goten.- Dime Goten.- contestaba resignado.

- Amigo, sentí tu ki elevarse, ¿estás bien?.

-Si, no te preocupes, lo único que necesito es que esta noche vengas conmigo a tomarte alguna copa.

-Claro, el único inconveniente es que quede con tu hermana, pero le puedo decir que le diga algo a Pan y así mientras que tu y yo platicamos, ellas se la pasan bien, ¿te parece?.

-Me parece perfecto, a las 11:00 en Nova.-_ así podré disculparme cara a cara con Pan.-_

_-_Ok, listo allí nos vemos entonces.

Bra que había quedado para verse antes con Goten, se le pasó el tiempo volando y aviso a las 10:40 a su amiga para que estuviera a las 11:00 en el palco 7.

-Maldita sea, podría avisarme con más tiempo.- decía poniéndose un vestido negro ajustadísimo que marcaba todas sus curvas.

Llegó a la puerta de Nova a las 10:58 y se dispuso a entrar al palco número 7, sin saber, que Trunks estaba allí, sentado y por lo que su nariz apreciaba, borracho..


	8. Pertenencias

PERTENENCIAS

Allí estaba él, borracho con una mesa entera llena de botellas de todas las marcas, y lo raro es que seguía consciente..-_esto de ser saiyajin es un privilegio_- pensaba la morena para sus adentros, ya que podían consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol y que les afectase, sí, pero si un humano hubiera bebido eso, estaría ya en el séptimo cielo.

Nada más entrar ella no dijo nada y se quedo parada en la puerta mirándolo, él también hacia lo mismo, con una mirada distante y confusa. Cuando Pan lo saludó..

-Esto.. hola Trunks…-dijo no muy convencida y al ver que éste seguía mirándola sin mascullar palabra, decidió salir de ahí para ir en busca de su endiablada amiga que se iba a enterar.

Cuando cerró la puerta del palco, suspiró para sí misma y de repente el peli-lila apareció justamente en frente suya.

-Trunks, joder, ¡qué susto!, ¿quieres matarme?.-decía la peli-negra poniendo una mano en su pecho y respirando con dificultad.

-Yo.. yo…-entrecortaba palabras.- yo lo siento Pan.- decía abrazándola con una fuerza sobrehumana.- no debí haberte hablado así, no he tenido un buen día.- _dios, su aroma, es tan, tan alucinante, podría estar años así, años no, siglos, como la echaba de menos Kami, es increíble.- _cuando se separó del abrazó, hizo unos vaivenes debido a su grave borrachera y estaba a punto de caerse, cuando la morena lo cogió y éste pesaba, joder si pesaba, esto hizo que la morena no pudiera sujetarlo bien, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera él encima de ella.

-_Vaya es la segunda vez que nos encontramos en esta postura, y no me desagrada para nada.-_pensaba el chico sin dejar de mirar a los dos ojazos negros de su amiga.-Pan , ¿qué nos pasa hoy que es la segunda vez que nos encontramos así?.-decía sonriendo.

-Pasa que eres un torpe y has bebido muchísimo señor Brief.-decía cortante pero amigable, un punto entre la simpatía y la borderia.- Hueles a todo tipo de alcohol, es más si te acercase un mechero, arderías.- decía riéndose la peli-negra.

Allí en el suelo estaban los dos riendo a carcajadas, la peli-negra no podía estar enfadada por una niñez como la de hablarle por teléfono así, además sabía que Trunks habría tenido un mal día para comportarse así, o eso es lo que recordaba ella años atrás.

Seguían ahí riéndose cuando de repente unas voces, hizo que se levantaran del piso, pero a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen en el suelo?.-decía un inocente Goten, mientras que su recién novia miraba a Pan con una sonrisa pícara.

Esta le hizo una señal de que se estaba equivocando y entraron los cuatro al palco.

Allí estaban recordando varias anécdotas de bromas de las pequeñas y se reían a carcajadas los cuatro.

-Pan, ¿te acuerdas cuando los pintamos?.-decía Bra secándose las lágrimas de la risa que tenía.-

-Jajaja, como olvidarlo, ese día casi morimos asesinadas por tu hermano.-decía Pan señalando a Trunks.

-Que malas sois, menos mal que papá no se enteró que si no, os hubierais enterado vosotras dos.-decía Trunks cruzando los brazos y mirando a lo que Goten decía.-

-No te lo hubiera permitido, fue una broma genial la verdad…

_**~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~**_

_Allí estaban las más jóvenes de la familia Brief y Son, con 10 años de edad, maquinando maléficas bromas contra Goten y Trunks._

_Éstos dos hacía tiempo compartían piso, ya que desde que empezaron la universidad dijeron de independizarse un poco y ya siguieron viviendo juntos años posteriores. Se encontraban los dos durmiendo, ya que ese día justamente habían estado entrenando con sus padres, Vegeta y el aún vivo Goku, y estaban tan cansados que ni un ataque de androides o un ataque de Buu o quien sea, los despertaría, además que Trunks estaba triste y enfadado por haberse equivocado en varios inventos y esto supuso un gran problema para su madre para poder arreglarlo(lo que hizo que los ataques en la batalla contra su padre se agravarán incluso más), más esa misma tarde, después de descansar tenía una junta con los colaboradores afectados._

_De pronto se escuchaba como sigilosamente metían una llave en la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer el más mínimo ruido…_

_-Bra, cuidado, se más silenciosa, se van a despertar.-decía una pequeña Pan.-_

_-Shhh, éstos no se despertarán tranquila, mi papá y tu abuelo les han dado una buena paliza.-decía la princesita acercándose a Goten.-Vamos Pan saca las pinturas permanentes.- decía maliciosa la pequeña._

_-Toma, yo le pinto a tu hermano y tu a mi tío, esto les va a servir de escarmiento para que no nos digan que somos unas débiles niñas malcriadas.- decía Pan acercándose a Trunks con permanentes rosas y lilas.-_

_Así los pintaron como si fuesen chicas, pintándoles los labios, sombras de ojos, incluso les pusieron rímel y coloretes._

_Cuando ya acabaron, se disponían a irse lo más rápido posible, Bra fue la primera en salir y luego Pan, ésta última tropezó y se cayó al suelo y al levantarse salió corriendo, sin darse cuenta que se había dejado su pañuelo naranja allí.._

_Trunks profundó en sus sueños, escuchó un ruido, y por arte de magia se levanto, vio a su amigo tirado en uno de los sofás y le empezó a despertar.- Goten, Goten, ¿escuchaste eso?.- cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta para él, cosa que Trunks empezó a reírse a carcajadas.-Pero, ¿cómo te pintas así? Jaaajajaja.- cuando Goten se despertó y miró a su amigo y también empezó a reír a carcajadas y a señalarlo._

_El peli-lila asustado, fue a mirarse al aseo y se vio pintado como una mujer y miró el reloj.- Maldición.-dijo y se dispuso a lavarse la cara, ya que le quedaba escasos 10 minutos para alistarse e irse a la reunión.- Mierda, ¿por qué no se quita?, Goten ven corre.-gritaba bastante asustado ya que de no quitarse, se tendría que presentar a la reunión con esa cara.- He probado a quitarme esto y no se puede, maldita sea, ¿quién fue?.- y salió al comedor y miró al suelo y encontró el pañuelo de la pequeña Pan.-AGGG rayos, cuando coja a ese par se van a enterar, y se concentró en sus ki para darles un buen susto.- Ahí están.-las había encontrado rápidamente.-_

_Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de gritos contra las dos pequeñas.._

_-Trunks, yo, yo lo siento, de verdad, de saber eso no habría cedido a la broma.-decía Pan limpiándose las lágrimas, ya que los gritos de este habían sido desagradables para las dos.-_

_-Hermano, perdónanos por favor.-decía Bra, igual que su amiga.- fue una simple broma te lo aseguro.-_

_-¿Una simple broma?, maldita sea, quereís que os tratemos como adultas si solo sois unas crías pequeñas y encima hacéis cosas para corroborarlo, agggg.-decía un Trunks aún bastante cabreado.-_

_Entonces apareció Goten con una sonrisa en la cara.- niñas es una buenísima broma, vamos Trunks perdónalas, nosotros siempre andamos molestándoles y haciéndoles bromas más pesadas, además he de decirte que te sienta bien esa pintura amigo.-empezó a reír Goten.- vamos niñas vengan aquí, no pasa nada, empezó a abrazar a las dos pequeñas que estaban realmente arrepentidas.-_

_Trunks suspiró y las abrazó también.- está bien, no pasa nada, en verdad nos merecemos esto.-decía riéndose.- lo siento por haberos gritado.-decía, cuando vio el reloj.- niñas me tengo que ir rápidamente, decidme, ¿cómo se quita esta pintura?.-_

_-Esto.. Trunks…-decía Pan bastante nerviosa.-díselo tu Bra, es tu hermano.-y fue a esconderse detrás de su tío._

_-Vamos Bra, que tengo que irme, mamá debe de estar esperándome.-decía bastante inquieto el mayor.-_

_-Hermano, no, o sea, esto..-saltaba Bra.- no se quita hasta dentro de 3 días.-decía en un susurro demasiado flojo, pero que los tres oyeron._

_-¿QUÉ?, niñas del carajo.- soltaba Trunks.- ¿ahora qué hago?._

_-Podrías ponerte unas gafas y un pañuelo.-decía inocente Pan.-_

_A esto Goten empezó a reírse más y más fuerte, haciendo que las pequeñas también se rieran y que el desafortunado Trunks también lo hiciera._

_Así se presentó en la reunión con unas gafas de sol y un turbante tapando las pinturas, los colaboradores se encontraban desorbitados viendo al joven con esas pintas, y Bulma estaba que echaba chispas.-Espero que tu padre no se entere, que si no verías lo que es bueno.- para su bien, nadie se dio cuenta de por qué cubría su rostro y salió muy bien parado de la reunión y fue enseguida a buscar a su amigo que aún estaba con las dos pequeñas, se rieron bastante y se fueron a tomar un enorme helado, claro que, al piso de los mayores._

**~~~~FINAL DEL FLASHBACK~~~~**

Y siguieron allí hablando del pasado, Pan también contaba anécdotas suyas graciosas, cuando de repente un ebrio pero cuerdo Trunks se puso serio y miró a su amigo y a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Trunks?, ¿por qué nos miras así?.-decía la pareja un tanto asustada, ya que de tener el pelo y los ojos negros, sería el mismísimo saiyajin de sangre pura.

-¿Cuándo tenéis pensado decirle a papá lo vuestro?, es decir, si se entera por otro lado se enfadará un montón, lo sabes, ¿verdad Bra?.

-Mmm, lo sé hermano, pero, cuando se entere, ¿tú crees qué se opondrá?.

-Bra, no lo sé, sabes cómo es papá, pero siendo tu su princesita, dudo que te abstenga de algo, aunque no lo sé sinceramente.

-Ay, papá deberá entender o si no me encargaré yo de que entienda, soy una princesa saijayin y haré lo posible para que vea que lo nuestro es de verdad, ¿ a qué si Goten?, además, supongo que preferirá que esté con un saiyajin antes de que un humano estúpido.-decía imitando a su padre.-

-Amiga, tienes su mismito carácter cuando te propones.-decía Pan riéndose.-tío menuda te ha tocado.- le golpeaba a su tío en la espalda.-

Trunks se reía de ver la cara de circunstancia de Goten.- eso sí, pero como papá diga de retarte verás, aunque has entrenado todos estos años, podrás aguantar 2 minutos en la batalla.-decía riéndose y causando miedo a su amigo.

-Ayy, ya paren de reírse.-decía un inocente Goten encogidos de hombros.-

-Vamos cielo, yo estaré ahí para que no te haga daño mi papá ni nadie.- decía cogiéndolo de la cabeza y besándolo intensamente.-

-Por dios Bra, delante de mí no.-decía Trunks tapándose los ojos.

-Agg, yo me voy de aquí- decía Pan yendo para la barra.-

-Espera voy contigo Pan.

-_Visto lo visto me toca estar con él.-_Ok, vamos.

Estaban los dos en la barra hablando de la pareja y de repente a Pan le sonó el móvil y se fue al aseo a cogerlo, era Jack que venía también a la discoteca. Cuando volvió a la barra vio a Trunks con un par de mujeres con las que sonreía.

-_Mujeriego, ni dos minutos me ausentó y ya está ahí con varias chicas, mm, pero vamos a cortarle el juego.-_ Chicas alejaros, es un hombre con novia.-decía Pan tomando un sorbo de su bebida.-

-Ya no Pan.

-¿Qué?, lo dejaste con Sakura?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?.- le preguntaba la peli-negra, pero las chicas al oír que estaba soltero, se acercaron más a él y justo vino Jack.

Cuando Trunks se zafó de todas las muchachas fue a Pan.

-Pan, perdona por..- sus ojos veían como Jack y ella se besaban.- oh, siento interrumpir.-decía toscamente Trunks cogiendo a su amiga del brazo.- Pan, ¿podemos hablar?.

-Hola Trunks-saludaba alegremente Jack a su amigo.-

-Discúlpame Jack, te la robo un momento, ¿ok?.

Pan no daba crédito al montón de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, celos, rabia, pasión, le encantaba Jack, pero Trunks, Trunks era su debilidad..

_*Siempre habrá alguien que aunque no quieras, siempre será tu debilidad, que si sonríe, tú sonreirás, que si te habla, tú contestarás y si te necesita, tú seguirás estando ahí.*_

-Trunks suéltame me estás haciendo daño.-decía la peli-negra intentado soltarse del agarre del peli-lila.

(Trunks)

_En ese momento no sabía que me estaba pasando, sentía una rabia y una ira incontrolable y no podía soltarla, no quería, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero una parte dentro de mi me decía que lo hiciera, que apretara mas fuerte su brazo, estaba sintiendo recorrer por mi cuerpo una energía que no sabía por qué demonios estaba ahí, sentía pertenencia, si, que Pan me pertenecía, pero ¿por qué?. En ese momento reaccioné al ver a Goten y a Bra cogiéndome para que la soltara._

_-_Lo siento Pan, no sé que me ocurre_ fue lo primero que dije y salí volando a toda prisa de allí._

_Volé a toda prisa, para que nadie me siguiera, y fui directamente a unas montañas bastante lejanas de la ciudad, descargué toda esa energía oscura que mi cuerpo tenía dentro y sin saberlo yo, incluso me fusioné en SSJ 3, de haberlo visto mi padre, se que se hubiera puesto muy orgulloso de mi, pensé para mis adentros, cuando una voz ronca me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_-_Vaya Trunks, eso ha sido increíble.-_era mi padre._

_-_Esto.. padre no me había dado cuenta que estabas, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.-le pregunté curioso.

-El suficiente para darme cuenta de que has encontrado la "verdadera horna de tu zapato".- se río y empezó a alzar vuelo.- te va a ser muy difícil controlar esa ira, solo te digo que entrenes, lo necesitas para saber manejarla.-y se fue.

_¿La verdadera horna de mi zapato?, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?. No lo entendía, miré mi celular y vi varias llamadas de Goten y Bra, pero no de ella, no de Pan._

_Fue ese beso el que me hizo desatar toda esa ira, pero, ¿por qué?, acaso me siento atraído de verdad de ella?, es imposible, técnicamente imposible, ella es una niña y yo tengo ya mis 33 años, además no puedo verla con otros ojos, nuestras familias están muy unidas, y de verme loco por ella sería peor escándalo y más si juntamos que Goten y Bra están juntos._

_Así salí de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a mi casa, donde me di una ducha bastante fría para relajarme y me acosté en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, cogí el móvil y mandé un sms a mi amigo, diciéndole que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero antes de que cantase un gallo, lo tenía en la puerta de mi habitación, pues el también había aprendido a hacer la teletransportación._

-Amigo, me preocupaste, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que te pasó?

-Goten, no quiero hablar de ello, no sé ni yo lo que me ha pasado.-le dije sinceramente.

-Trunks, ya he presenciado esa escena antes y creo imaginarme por qué has llegado a ese punto.-decía serio, la verdad es que por muy despistado que fuera Goten, cuando se ponía serio realmente llegaba a ser igual que Gohan con sus explicaciones, era fantástico tenerlo como amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?, yo nunca me he puesto así Goten, no que yo recuerde.-dije un poco alterado.-

-No en ti, en otra persona.- dijo bajando la cabeza al suelo.

-¿Qué persona?

-Yo, yo también tuve un momento así en mi vida, un momento en el que se llenó de energía oscura mi cuerpo que me importaba tres carajos las consecuencias, sólo quería destruirlos..

-¿Destruirlos?, ¿de qué me estás hablando Goten?

-Mira Trunks, seré sincero contigo, lo único que te pido es que no te alteres y atiendas a lo que te digo.-asentí. ¿Te acuerdas cuando entrenamos que estuve a punto de matarte?.

-Vaya Goten, como se me va a olvidar.-dije sarcástico.

-Pues ese día es cuando sentí eso, porque esa misma mañana, encontré a tu hermana y a Fire.-suspiró. besándose...-puntualizó.

-¿Qué querías matar a mi hermana animal?, ¿cómo se te ocurre?.-_sentí mi ki elevarse, pero vi como Goten se transformó en SSJ y me gritó fuertemente que parase y lo escuchase, así lo hice._

-No era yo, únicamente sentí como que tu hermana me pertenecía.-_pertenecía, pertenecía, pertenecía, se me clavó esa palabra en mi cabeza.-_ pero yo la amo y el hecho de hacerme su amigo, fue porque entrene y controlé eso, y ahora que la tengo es lo que más quiero y jamás se me ha vuelto a pasar ninguna de esas ideas dementes por la cabeza, por eso creo que tu.-dudo en decirlo.- tú, sientes algo por Pan.

_Sentir algo por Pan, estaba claro que desde que regresó no había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, pero de ahí a sentir algo, eran palabras mayores, me negué rotundamente._

_-_Amigo estás totalmente equivocado, yo por tu sobrina siento cariño nada más, es como de mi familia Goten.

-Mira yo te juro que no diré nada de esto, ni a Bra ni a nadie, sólo te pido que por favor, controles esa ira, no quiero ver dañada a mi sobrina ni a nadie que la rodee.

_Así Goten desapareció de mi casa, yo tenía serias dudas, no sabía que me pasaba, Goten había intentado aclararme cosas, pero desde su propia experiencia. Había alguien más que sabría del tema, mi padre._


	9. Destino compartido

DESTINO COMPARTIDO

**(Pan)**

Se levantó temprano, pues aún no había amanecido, la verdad es que había tenido una malísima noche, por no decir que apenas había dormido. Lo de ayer la dejó bastante descolocada, se sentó en la ventana y miró al horizonte para poder ver cómo iba amaneciendo. Sentía frío y me abrazó a mí misma, cuando de repente se hizo bastante daño al apretar su brazo derecho contra ella.

-Auchhh, ¿qué demonios?.- dijo mirando el morado que tenía en él, vaya era la marca de la mano de Trunks.-¿cómo se atreve?.- suspiró resignada.

De pronto vio como el sol iba apareciendo, realmente precioso, echaba de menos su tierra y a sus seres queridos.

Se levantó y fue directa a la ducha, era un domingo bastante raro, lo peor es que había olvidado que mañana empezaba en la CC y que allí iba a estar él y tenía que hacerle frente, era tan raro, se sentía muy a gusto con él, pero a la misma vez, detestaba, odiaba quererlo como lo quería. Por otro lado estaba Jack, que rompía con todos sus esquemas, era un hombre agradable con el que deseaba estar, pero siempre se veía interrumpida por causa de Trunks.

Allí estaba la peli-negra bajo la ducha pensando en lo ocurrido.

_-¿Por qué reaccionó así?, me hizo bastante daño, incluso llegué a tener miedo, sentí un escalofrío por mi cuerpo cuando me agarró. _

Salió de la ducha y se puso un chándal negro, bastante cómodo y se sentó ahí de nuevo en la ventana, dándole vueltas y vueltas a esa cabeza morena.

De repente oyó una pequeña voz que la quitó de sus pensamientos.

-Nana, ¿estás bien?.-decía su pequeño hermanito.-

-Ven aquí cariño.-lo tomaba, pues aún era un bebé de solamente dos añitos, pero era muy listo, ya que los genes lo ayudaban, sabía hablar muy bien para la edad que tenía.- claro que estoy bien, y más con tenerte a mi lado.-lo abrazaba con dulzura.-

-Es que te vi aquí así tan solita y me dio pena Nana, yo quiero que seas feliz, que seamos felices.

-_Este niño va a conseguir que llore aquí mismo, como puede ser tan adorable..-_Cielo, yo soy feliz, simplemente estaba embelesada, pero no te preocupes, ¿quieres que te preparé el desayuno y luego vayamos a jugar?.

-SIIIIIII.-decía el niño eufórico.-te quiero mucho Nana.-decía dándole un fuerte abrazo.-

Así los dos bajaron desayunaron y fueron a jugar, dieron un gran paseo por la montaña Paoz, donde Pan le contaba sus aventuras de pequeña con su abuelitoGoku, oh si Goku estuviera aquí, que contento estaría con el niño este.

En otro lado de la ciudad, justamente en Corp Caps, estaba un Vegeta, entrenando como cada mañana, pues era su rutina diaria, allí estaba en su preciada cámara de gravedad con una sonrisa de lado, pensando en lo ocurrido de ayer, en que su hijo, sangre de su sangre, había logrado ni más ni menos, convertirse en SSJ 3, estaba orgulloso de él, lo único que se preguntaba, es quien sería la mujer en que su hijo se fijaría. Siguió con sus entrenamientos. Pasada las dos horas, se dirigió a su habitación, en donde aún estaba una Bulma desnuda y exhausta por el "entrenamiento" que los dos habían tenido la noche anterior.

-_Preciosa.-_pensó y sonrió, realmente el amaba a esa mujer vulgar y gritona, era la razón de su existir, ya que sin ella, nada tendría sentido.

Se duchó y bajó a desayunar, ahí estaba su desayuno como todas las mañanas, se sentó y esperó que bajaran las dos mujeres de su vida.

-Buenos días papi.-dijo Bra dándole un beso a su padre en la frente.

-Hmpp.-soltó.- ¿dónde estuviste anoche?.

Esto hizo que Bra se pusiera algo nerviosa.- Esto.. en una discoteca.

-_Esta niña se cree que soy tonto, algo esconde.-_¿con quién?

-Pues papá con quien va a ser, con Pan.-dijo firme.

-¿y nadie más?.

-Ay Vegeta, ¿te levantaste curioso y preguntón?, deja a Bra, ya es mayor para hacer lo que quiera.-decía Bulma.

-Pero mujer, ¿por qué te metes?, aggg, estoy hablando con tu hija.

-Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo y ¿sigues llamándome mujer?, agg Vegeta, mi nombre es Bulma.-decía la peli-azul con una vena hinchada.

En esto Bra aprovechó la típica disputa de sus padres para salir de ahí.

**(Bra)**

_Vaya, siempre con lo mismo, pero se aman, lo sé. Me dispongo a ir a mi habitación para llamar al hombre de mi vida, pero me quedó pensativa acostada en la cama boca arriba. Trunks tiene razón, si papá se entera de que estoy con Goten por terceras personas, será lo peor, pero es que aún no tengo el valor para decirle, temo que se enfade y le haga algo a Goten, aunque me tenga como su princesa, el también puede llegar a cabrearse de verdad conmigo, merece saberlo, al fin y al cabo, el es el otro hombre más importante de mi vida, simplemente esperare un poco. En esto marcó el teléfono y suena una voz varonil que hace que me tiemblen hasta las pestañas._

_-_Hola cielo.-_me dice_.- ¿has amanecido bien princesa?.

-Buenos días Goten, sí, porque estoy contigo.- _vaya cuando quiero ser cursi de verdad lo consigo_.- ¿vamos a vernos hoy? Por fis por fis.- _sé que sueno como una niña pequeña pero sé que a él le vuelve loco_.-

-Pues claro princesa, sólo que tendrás que esperar a que nos veamos, porque tengo que solucionar unos asuntos de mañana que tengo que presentar, ¿te parece que a las 7 de la tarde vengas a mi casa?.

_¿A su casa?, se que estamos juntos y sé que estoy preparada para entregarme a él, pero el simple hecho de estar solos en una casa, hace que me ponga tan nerviosa, a ver Bra reacciona, tampoco tienes que pensar que lo haréis, pero mejor ser precavida._

-Esto, ee, e, si, allí estaré.-_realmente sueno nerviosa_.-

-Bueno pues aquí te espero princesa, un beso, te amo.

-Yo también bebé.

_Me sonrojo cada vez que me dice princesa y que me ama, realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Ahora tengo que ir a comprarme ropa, tengo que ponerme algo que lo deje con la boca abierta, si, necesito a Pan. Marcó su número de celular y lo coge a las 3 timbradas._

_-_Pan necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.-digo suplicante.-

-¿Ir de compras?.-_joder, sí que me conoce_.- ¿es eso?.-se ríe.- no cambias amiga, está bien iremos juntas.

-Vaya Pan, quien lo diría, no te tengo ni que rogar, ni que llevar a rastras.

Se rieron las dos a carcajadas y quedaron en el centro comercial en 40 minutos.

Se saludaron con un abrazo y fueron a varias tiendas, comprando cuanto veía; ya agotadas se fueron a almorzar a una cafetería del centro comercial y salió el tema de ayer.

-Amiga lo de ayer fue bastante extraño, nunca había visto a mi hermano así, no sé, fue realmente raro.

-¿Raro?, a tu hermano se le fue la cabeza, ni siquiera sé por qué demonios se puso de esa manera.

-Pan, no te preocupes.-decía cogiéndola del brazo.- debe de haber una explicación y el aunque te pidió perdón ayer, lo volverá a hacer.

Cuando Pan le quitó el brazo quejándose.

-¿Qué te ocurre Pan?

-Nada, no es nada.-decía ocultando su brazo.-_mierda, no quiero que lo vea.-_

_-Qué extraño.-_Pan enséñame tu brazo.

-No, venga Bra, vamos.-decía poniéndose de pie la peli-negra que llevaba un jersey azul de manga larga.-

-¿Por qué llevas ese jersey, es que no tienes calor?.-_algo oculta, lo sé._

_-Puff, que excusa le pongo?.-_Nada amiga, simplemente me levanté con el frío en el cuerpo.

Cuando Bra se abalanzó sobre Pan y le arrancó una de las mangas del jersey, la derecha..

-Pero Pan, por dios, ¿qué es eso?, ¿eso te lo hizo mi hermano?.- decía

-_Bra, curiosa.-_Si, fue el, al apretarme me hizo este morado, no midió sus fuerzas y este es el resultado.-dijo mirándolo y un poco decepcionada.-

-No lo hizo a posta, lo sé, mi hermano te quiere mucho Pan.-decía defendiendo a su hermano.- creo que debéis hablar cuanto antes.

-Lo peor es que no sabe qué voy a trabajar en la oficina de al lado suyo.- se preocupaba.- Bra, 5 años me fui, 5, ni más ni menos, y que no consiga sacarme de la mente al idiota de tu hermano.

-Amiga, no sé que más te puedo decir, únicamente que te animo a que intentes una relación con Jack, sé que os iría bien, te lo aconsejo.

-Tienes razón y es algo que he tenido bastante en cuenta, ayer él me besó como saludo y me sentí bastante bien.-decía ruborizándose.-

-Vamos Pan, dale una oportunidad de que entre en tu vida, pero de verdad, estoy segura que él te puede ayudar a olvidar todo lo que sientas en mi hermano.-

Se abrazaron y se despidieron.

Bra llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación para ver que se ponía para el encuentro con su chico.

Vegeta estaba en su cámara de gravedad, configurándola, cuando de repente sintió el ki de su hijo aterrizar justamente a su lado, sonrió para él mismo, sabía que su hijo se había quedado con mil dudas después de lo que él le había dicho.

-Vamos Trunks, ¿qué me has venido a preguntar?.-dijo sonriendo con malicia.-

-Papá, me dejaste bastante intrigado con lo que me dijiste, ¿Qué es eso de la horna de mi zapato?, no lo entiendo.

-Mocoso estúpido, con eso quise decir, que has encontrado a una mujer que sentirás que te pertenece, aunque realmente no sea así, y aguantarás hasta que lo sea finalmente.-soltó firme.-

-¿Qué?, no, debes de estar equivocado.-dijo preocupándose mas de lo normal.-además yo, yo no, ella, no, papá debe de haber un error.-negaba con la cabeza y saliendo corriendo de ahí.-

Su padre fue detrás de él, quería saber la preocupación de su hijo, cuando de repente vio a su hija acercarse con rabia al mayor.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Pan?, la manera en la que te pusiste con ella, deberías pedirle mil veces perdón.-decía Bra gritándolo.

-Bra, yo, yo no sé lo que me pasó a noche, no quería hacerle daño de verdad.-decía apretando los puños.

-_¿La mocosa de Gohan?, ¿es ella la mujer que ha elegido?.-_pensaba el principe, quitándose todas las ideas de que su hijo terminara con la descendencia de Kakarotto.-Trunks ven, tenemos que hablar seriamente.- cogió a su hijo del brazo y volaron hacia unas montañas dejando a una Bra inquieta.- Ahora dime, ¿es ella?.

-Papá no sé a qué demonios te refieres.-decía sincero.-

-Dime ahora mismo el motivo de que sintieras esa energía, detállamelo bien.

Trunks se dio cuenta de que su padre realmente estaba interesado, y era una de las poquísimas veces que lo demostraba, asique opto por contarle lo sucedido.

-Vaya, con que si es ella, sólo te advierto, o te alejas de ella, o aprendes a controlarlo, porque de no hacer ni una ni la otra, vas a terminar dañándola a ella y también a ti mismo.

-Pero papá, que no es posible.

-Trunks, afronta la realidad, esa mocosa, aunque me remuerda, es a la que has elegido para compartir tu vida, para compartir tu destino, entiéndelo.-finalizó Vegeta, dejando a un atónito Trunks.-

_-No, no puede ser esto cierto, yo, yo no la amo, no. Tengo que hablar con ella.-_

Se dirigió hasta la casa y allí vio como Jack la besaba y la abrazaba, estaban los dos realmente felices. Empezó a sentir la ira de nuevo en su interior, poco a poco su ki había incrementado notablemente e hizo que Pan subiera la vista al cielo y lo viese, con un semblante serio, con una mirada muy a lo Vegeta. De repente la peli-negra vio como en una de sus manos salía una bola de energía que iba directamente para Jack, pero que ella misma paró. Jack no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, asique rápidamente Pan se despidió de él y volvió a ver al cielo y no estaba Trunks, se concentró en su ki, y si, estaba detrás suyo, la cogió de la cintura, y se teletransportaron a una isla desierta.

-Trunks, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?, casi lo matas.-decía Pan furiosa.-

_Allí estábamos los dos, ella bastante furiosa, obviamente, casi mato al gusano, que un día fue mi amigo, porque la estaba besando, oh dios, es acordarme y.. De repente una bola de energía viene hacia mí, la esquivo con facilidad, me acerco a ella, no debo hacerle daño, le cojo el brazo derecho y veo ahí un moratón, soy un animal, la abrazo, ella se suelta de mi abrazo y empieza a pegarme una serie de patadas y puñetazos. Le pido perdón, pero está tan cabreada conmigo que ni me escucha, entonces ocurre, la ira se apodera de mi y empiezo a aumentar mi ki, la cojo de las manos, le grito que no era mi intención hacerle daño, pero se lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo, su cara me demuestra rabia y ganas de matarme, de repente noto una presencia, es mi padre, ha venido a pararme, me niego a soltarla._

_-_Suéltala mocoso, no ves que le estás haciendo daño.-_me grita mi padre bastante furioso.-_

-No y lárgate de aquí, no es tu asunto.-_le digo sin preocuparme de la paliza que me meterá si esto acaba bien.-_

_Lo que me pensaba, mi padre me propina varios golpes que me deja inconsciente.._

**(Pan)**

_Estoy cabreada, tengo ganas de golpearlo, pero no puedo, está inconsciente, su padre lo ha dejado así, me mira con normalidad, como si él sabía que iba a pasar esto, no lo entiendo, le pido explicaciones y lo único que me dice, es que hablará con su mujer para que mañana a primera hora, viaje al extranjero a trabajar en una de las montones sucursales de la Corporación. Me niego, rotundamente, acabo de llegar y, ¿ya me tengo que ir?, ni hablar._

-Mocosa, debes alejarte de él.-_me dice seriamente.-_no está bien.-_esto hace que me preocupe, maldita sea, ni siquiera se merece eso.-_pero si no cedes tú, deberá ceder él.-lo carga y se lo lleva volando a toda velocidad.-

_Ahí estoy yo, recordando esas tres palabras, _no está bien,_ siento como mi pecho se encoge y varias lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Basta, basta ya, no entiendo qué demonios está pasando y no sé si en verdad quiero saberlo. A la única conclusión que llegó es que Trunks quiere hacerme daño, el comportamiento que me ha mostrado ayer y hoy me hacen llegar a esa conclusión, pero, ¿por qué?, no lo entiendo. El imbécil casi hace daño a Jack, ¿cómo se atreve?.Tengo que ver a Jack, necesito verlo._

Así Pan, alzó vuelo en busca de Jack, para decirle que quería intentar con él algo serio, que estaba bastante interesada en él, y que si él aceptaba, en esa misma tarde serían novios.

Y así fue, Pan lo encontró y sin decirle nada lo besó.

A partir de esa tarde Pan y Jack comenzarían una historia juntos.

Se hacían las 7 en punto y Bra llegaba a casa de Son Goten bastante nerviosa, sabía que él no tenía intenciones para sobrepasarse con ella, todo lo contrario, era la inocencia personificada, pero ella sentía que ese iba a ser su día, el día que recordaría para toda su vida, ya que ese día se iba a entregar por primera vez al hombre que realmente amaba y quería para pasar el resto de su vida y ver crecer a sus hijos y a sus nietos.

Estaba en frente de la puerta dispuesta a tocar, cuando escuchó a una mujer de la casa de su hombre..

Era Pares.

Acercó el oído con la mano en el pecho y escuchaba la conversación atenta.

-Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a aparecer por aquí?, después de haber pasado bastante tiempo desde que te fuiste y no me dijiste nada, me dejaste solo, sin una carta de despedida ni nada por el estilo.-decía Goten bastante alterado.- ¿qué pretendes ahora presentándote aquí?.

-Goten, yo lo siento.-decía Pares entre lágrimas.-yo lo que pretendo es que, que, volvamos juntos.- se acercaba al peli-negro.- yo nunca he dejado de quererte y si me fui, fue porque se complicaron las cosas con mi familia.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?, te quería, realmente te quería, ahora ya es tarde Pares.-se alejaba-.

-Escúchame Goten, lo siento, siento no haberte escrito, ni haberte dado explicaciones, pero cielo.-lo cogía de la cara tiernamente.-te amo, te amo Son Goten.-le plantaba un beso.-

Bra sentía como le latía el corazón a mil por hora, sentía que una punzada traspasaba por este y decidió entrar rompiendo la puerta.

-Goten, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?.-decía entre lágrimas, viendo como Pares sujetaba a Goten besándole.- no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

-Bra, no es lo que parece, yo no quiero estar con ella, te amo a ti.-decía cogiendo a la peli-azul.-

Cuando ésta lo empujó contra la pared, haciendo un hueco en ella, pues verdaderamente se notaba que era saiyajin.

-No se te ocurra tocarme.-se quitaba las lágrimas con rabia.- y tú, tú eres una maldita.-subía la mano hacia Pares para tirarle una bola de energía.

Pero esta no llegó a su destino ya que Goten se puso delante para pararla.

-Bra, podías haberla matado, déjame que te explique por favor.-suplicaba.-

-No, no quiero saber nada de ti, encima la defiendes, maldita sea..-alzaba vuelo y se iba a toda prisa.-

-Lárgate ahora mismo Pares, no quiero verte en mi vida, ella.- señalaba a la figura de Bra en el aire.- ella es la mujer de mi vida y acabas de arruinarlo.

Pares bastante triste se iba para no volver nunca, se resignaba a haber perdido al peli-negro.

-Adiós Goten, yo, yo lo siento de verdad.-se iba.-

Goten rápidamente se concentró en el ki de Bra y se teletransportó para explicarle lo sucedido.

-Te he dicho que te alejes de mí, no espera, primero contéstame..-decía poniendo pausa a su vuelo.- ¿por qué me mentiste?.-sollozaba.

-Bra.-quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla, realmente sentía como su pecho se encogía al verla así, él la amaba y todo había sido un malentendido, fue Pares la que lo besó.- yo no te he mentido.

-No me hagas reír.-decía seria.-menos mal que no le he dicho nada a mi padre de ti, porque eres una decepción.

-Bra, te estás equivocando.-agachaba la cabeza.-

-No, déjame decirte lo que pienso.-se ponía en frente de él.-ni si quiera eres capaz de mantenerme la mirada, cobarde. Tu padre.-pensó en que realmente lo que iba a decirle era doloroso, pero le daba igual, estaba cegada por la ira y lo soltó-. tu padre debe de avergonzarse de ti esté donde esté.

Esto hizo que el hijo pequeño de Goku empezara a llorar.

-¿Sabes Bra?, creo que nadie, incluso yo, se merece lo que acabas de decir, y si, estás equivocada y voy a demostrártelo ahora mismo.- se acercaba a ella para cogerla de la cintura y teletransportarse a su apartamento, justamente a la habitación del chico.

Allí dejó a una sorprendida Bra, mientras que él se fue sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-_¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciega?, él me ama.-_ se caía de rodillas al suelo al ver la habitación llena de rosas y velas consumidas, en la cama ponía un " Te amo Bra " con pétalos de rosas rojas, sus favoritas.-_ Goten, yo, yo, lo siento.-_cogía entre sus manos un collar de plata con forma de corazón, en él estaba una foto de los dos, sonrientes; en la mesilla también había una foto de los dos. Estaba claro que Goten la amaba y lo de Pares había sido un error cometido por parte de ella.

Rápidamente se concentró en el ki del moreno y fue detrás de él a toda prisa, pues volaba, si, pero no a la velocidad de los demás, ya que no hacía demasiado que sabía.

Después de un par de horas, incluso había anochecido, llegó a donde su amado, él estaba sentado en la orilla de la playa con la mirada decepcionada viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Goten, yo lo siento, de verdad, no quise decirte eso.-se puso detrás de él, llorando suavemente.

-Él sin quitar vista del mar le contestó.- Bra, si lo dijiste es porque realmente lo piensas, yo siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, te mereces algo mejor, y si tengo que alejarme de ti, lo haré.

-No, Goten, por dios.-ahora el llanto era desconsolado.- he soñado con estar contigo desde que tengo conciencia, te amo demasiado, lo único que te pido es que entiendas como me he sentido por dios.

-Bra, mereces estar con alguien que esté a tu altura, que tú padre se sienta orgulloso.

-Goten, no quise decir eso, te lo prometo, me deje llevar por la ira, yo quiero estar contigo, Goten.-lo abrazaba desconsoladamente pero este no respondía al abrazo.- ¿por qué no me abrazas?, ¿no quieres continuar con esto?.

-No.- soltó no muy seguro-. Ahora vete.

Bra no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón acababa de partirse en mil pedazos, pero aún tenía algo de fuerza para coger y besarlo, e indicarle que debían estar juntos, que toda su historia solamente acababa de empezar.

Al besarlo, éste le correspondió. Al principio fue un beso suave, pero a medida que pasaba los segundos, la intensidad era mayor y la pasión también.

Él la levantó en peso haciendo que Bra lo enredara con sus piernas, sentían fuego en su interior y no podían dejar de besarse alocadamente. Pararon y se miraron fijamente, respiraban entrecortado.

-Hazme tuya.-soltó Bra, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Quiero que me tomes ahora, quiero que seas el único que haga esto y quiero ser la única en tu vida.

Goten miraba a Bra embobado, quería hacerla suya de la mejor manera posible, quería que recordase este momento, los dos, el resto de sus vidas.- Princesa, te amo.

-Yo también Goten.

Así, en una noche llena de estrellas, Goten besaba el cuello de la peli-azul, masajeando su delicada espalda. Bra sentía arder al sentir los labios de él rozando su piel, sentía quemarse por dentro, deseaba tenerlo dentro suya, sentía impaciencia asique se separó del peli-negro y se quitó el vestido que llevaba, para que este viese el hermoso conjunto que se había comprado, era azul claro y hacía juego con su pelo y sus ojos.

Goten, impresionado por la belleza, se acercó rápidamente a ésta, y la cogió con fuerza, juntando sus partes y rozándolas. Bra se volvía loca, sentía la fricción con el enorme miembro, emitía varios gemidos que eran música para el peli-negro. Éste puso las cosas aun más calientes, empezó a tocar los senos voluminosos, y a acariciar su trasero. Bra sentía enloquecer, pero iba a pagarle con la misma moneda, se separó de él, le quitó la camiseta y lo empujó suavemente al suelo, quedando ella encima de él, propinándole besos en esos impresionantes abdominales, acariciándolo como si no hubiese mañana, lamía su cuello con intensidad, cuando se paró en seco, sentada encima de él, se quitó el sujetador dejando en libertad a las dos joyas que Goten rápidamente empezó a acariciar.

-Eres perfecta. -Bra sonreía-.

Se sentía hipnotizado por lo que veían sus ojos, con delicadeza, la recostó en el suelo y empezó a acariciarle el muslo de arriba abajo, esto era una tortura para ella, quería sentirse tocada por él, su deseo se cumplió, pues puso la mano en la feminidad de ella y comenzó a acariciarla, pero se paró, Bra lo miraba seria, impaciente, esto le volvía loco, asique continuó con su misión de acariciarla, con una mano tocaba sus partes íntimas con movimientos rápidos y con la otra el seno de la muchacha mientras lo chupaba a la misma vez, dejo de tocarle y con la mano esa, apartó el tanga que llevaba para introducir un dedo, haciendo que ella gimiera y sudara del placer.

Ella que lo tenía cogido de la cabeza y la espalda, soltó una de sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón de él, bajar sus bóxers y acariciar de arriba abajo el miembro de su chico, era enorme.

Allí los dos jadeaban de placer con las caricias que se daban el uno al otro, pero era el momento, el momento de introducirse dentro de su princesa, así, se puso encima y con cuidado se hallaba metiéndose lentamente dentro ella.

Ella por su parte sentía dolor al ser la primera vez, pero un dolor que iba a llevarla a la mismísima gloria. Clavaba las uñas en la espalda del saiyajin, y éste al ver que no le estaba haciendo daño seguía con sus embestidas, suaves y cuidadosas, pero Bra al pedirle, susurrándole al oído que fuera más rápido, que necesitaba sentirlo más, las embestidas ahora eran con mayor intensidad y fuerza. Ahí estaban los dos jadeando y gimiendo, embriagados por tan mágico acto, sumidos en un placer del que no eran conscientes, pues Bra empezó a morder el cuello del chico, haciéndole sangre y succionado de esta, por otro lado, Goten hizo exactamente lo mismo. De pronto, el placer había incrementando en gran medida, se sentían más vivos que nunca, pues se habían unido el uno al otro como auténticos saiyajines, y ya, ya no podían separarse por nada, ni por nadie, pues tenían un destino compartido**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<br>**

****En primer lugar dar las gracias a las personas que han comentado en mi fanfic, eso me ayuda a animarme a continuar con él.

En este capítulo, he querido dar importancia a la otra pareja, Goten y Bra.

Bueno espero que os siga gustando y si quereis comentarlo, criticarlo o lo que sea, acepto cualquier cosa, jaja.

Bueno un saludo a tods! :)


	10. Sorpresas

SORPRESAS

Habían pasado nada más, ni nada menos que seis meses, Pan estaba saliendo con Jack, al cual quería mucho y era realmente importante para ella, pero le había quedado la espinita clavada por Trunks, sintió que debía solucionar algo con él, pero no sabía el qué, en un principio fue él quien la atacó sin pensar en las consecuencias, quiso buscarlo, pero Vegeta le dijo que él se iba a ausentar por un largo tiempo, que no insistiera y que se metiera en sus cosas, ¿es que acaso el hecho de que Trunks quisiera golpearla no era asunto suyo?, dejó pasar el tiempo y poco a poco le fue restando importancia, pues el "no está bien" que le soltó Vegeta, hizo que sintiera hasta pena por Trunks, algo debía pasarle para que se comportase de esa manera con ella; ahora Pan estaba con Jack muy feliz, y sólo eso es lo que le importaba, o era lo que ella quería creer. Cogió su puesto en la CC y allí trabajaba, realmente sorprendió a Bulma, pues había heredado toda la inteligencia de Gohan.

Bulma, al explicarle Vegeta el viaje que Trunks iba a realizar, tuvo que volver a la compañía, ocupando el despacho en donde trabajaba su hijo.

Trunks, bastante desconcertado por su comportamiento, al cual no encontraba explicación alguna y que su padre le dijera que había elegido a Pan como su compañera, le desconcertaba aún más, estaba claro que ya no veía a Pan con los mismos ojos, pero eso era porque se había convertido en una mujer sumamente atractiva, pero de ahí a elegirla, estaba seguro de que no, o eso es lo que él creía. Decidió alejarse, haciendo caso a su padre, cogió como destino Inglaterra, pues allí también podría seguir con su trabajo en la CC y no dejarle todo el muerto a su madre. Con la única persona que hablaba, era con su amigo Goten, le informaba de todo lo sucedido y él también hacia lo mismo, le contó que Pan y Jack seguían juntos e incluso salían los cuatro en pareja, esto le cabreaba bastante. En la casa donde vivía, también entrenaba, descargaba toda su ira en unas montañas que tenía no muy lejos. Por las noches, salía de discotecas en donde se encontraba con mujeres realmente hermosas a las que se las llevaba a la cama fácilmente sin sentir absolutamente nada, únicamente placer. Con ello creía que se quitaría de la cabeza la idea de que le gustase Pan, pero cada vez el sentimiento hacia ella era más fuerte y con las chicas que se acostaba, ahora lo hacía con cariño, pues en todas ellas veía la cara de Pan. Decidió contárselo a su amigo, decirle que la atracción hacia su sobrina, aunque no la viese, era aun mayor, pero Goten, le había advertido de lo que estaba sucediendo, de que Pan continuaba con su relación con Jack y que Trunks debía aceptarlo, ya que no quería que nada ni nadie hiciera daño a su sobrina.

Bra había terminado el 3º año y ya le quedaba solo el último para convertirse en diseñadora. La vida no podía sonreírle más, estaba al lado del chico que amaba y en un año se convertiría en el sueño de su vida. Aún no le había dicho a nadie de su familia, que estaba con Goten y algo le decía que debía hacerlo ya, y que mejor que en el cumpleaños de su _suegra_ y su _sobrino_ Gokan, pues había sido una coincidencia que el niño naciera el mismo día que Milk. Estaba dispuesta a anunciarlo en esa fiesta y ya lo había hablado con Goten, y aunque éste al principio se mostró bastante nervioso, cedió, comprendiendo que era de suma importancia que todos se enterasen, aunque su mismísima vida estuviera en juego, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Vegeta.

Marron, que ya se había graduado en Periodismo, también tenía algo que anunciar e iba hacerlo en la misma fiesta, pues allí estarían sus padres y amigos de toda la vida.

Ya estaba todo hablado, Gohan y Bulma llegaron al acuerdo de hacerle una fiesta a los dos cumpleañeros a las 8 de la tarde del día siguiente, que se iba a realizar en la Corp. Caps.

Al día siguiente, Pan llegaba a trabajar bastante agobiada, ya que tenía que comprarle aún regalos a su abuela y a su hermanito pequeño, y también tenía que entregarle unos documentos de la Corporación a Bulma, así, se dirigió al despacho de ésta.

-Buenos días Bulma -entraba en la oficina y la silla de Bulma estaba girada hacia la ventana- aquí te traigo los papeles para la reunión de la semana que viene. -dejaba los papeles, pero en la mano tenía otros para su tío.- Bueno me retiro.

Estaba tan agobiada que no se daba cuenta si era Bulma o no la que estaba sentada allí y cuando estaba a punto de salir, una voz la sacó de su mundo.

-Vaya Pan, no sabía que tu también trabajabas aquí.-giraba la silla viendo hacia su amiga-

-_Esa voz -_se giraba para verlo, cuando se le cayeron los documentos al suelo- _qué torpe_-Tru.. Trunks.

_Ahí estaba él sentado, mirándome serio y sonriendo de lado, se notaba que había entrenado bastante durante esos seis meses, pues sus músculos me lo afirmaban, estaba más guapo que nunca, incluso le había crecido el pelo. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pues lo había echado de menos, pero no debía, primero tenía que explicarme qué coño le pasaba conmigo. Vi que se acercaba a mí, esperaba que no fuera para abrazarme, porque realmente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No era para eso, era para recogerme los papeles que se me habían caído al verlo. Me los entregaba y volvía a sentarse, mirándome a ver si se pasaba mi asombro._

_-_¿Te encuentras bien Pan?

_-¿Cómo se atreve?, preguntarme si estoy bien, bah estupideces.- _Hasta que por fin das la cara Trunks Brief- _le dije sonriéndole, ¿por qué mierda le sonreía?- _

-Pan, yo sé que quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió, pero sinceramente prefiero que lo olvidemos, ya que no podría explicarte por qué hice lo que hice.

-¿Olvidarlo?-_ por un momento pasé esa opción por mi mente, pero ni hablarlo-_ ¿por qué no te atreves a explicarme?, eres un cobarde Trunks.

-Mira Pan, te lo digo muy en serio, no sabría explicártelo -mentía, ya que no iba a decirle que fue porque su padre le dijo que la había escogido como mujer y que él la deseaba como nunca- Si no quieres creerme, no me creas- finalizó girando la silla de nuevo para la ventana esperando que su amiga saliese de allí-

-Claro que no te creo, pero sabes, olvídate de que un día fuimos amigos, ya que los amigos no atacan a sus amigos -_salí de la oficina a toda prisa con el corazón en el pecho, me latía a cien por hora, pues él mismo sabe que no he olvidado a Trunks y que me he mentido a mí misma, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba con Jack y él se merecía lo mejor-_

_-Maldita sea, me duele, me duele muchísimo que Pan y yo no podamos ser amigos cómo antes, pero creo que es lo mejor, así no le haré daño.-_ pensaba el peli-lila, cuando su amigo Goten fue al despacho de Bulma, igual de despistado que su sobrina, pues no se había dado cuenta de que era su mejor amigo el que estaba allí.-

-Bulma, te traje este contrato para que le echarás una firmita.-_ ese ki no es de Bulma- _¿Trunks?-giraba la silla para encontrarse con su amigo de toda la vida- Oh dios Trunks, como te extrañe amigo -lo abrazaba- ¿cómo has estado?, mírate, has cambiado mucho.

-Hola Goten -se reía- yo también te extrañé amigo. Acabo, acabo de..-tartamudeaba-

-¿De?- preguntaba impaciente el peli-negro.

-De encontrarme con tu sobrina.

-¿Si?, ¿cómo fue?, ¿qué te dijo?.

-Verás Goten, ella está muy enfadada conmigo, es razonable, me dijo que no quería que fuésemos más amigos.

-Pero, Trunks, ¿vas a permitir eso?; es decir, tú sientes cosas por mi sobrina y no sé si va a ser fácil que hagas eso.

-Por eso mismo Goten-decía resignado- ella no se merece que le hagan daño y además, por lo que tú me has contado, ella está bien con Jack y nunca habrá un "ella y yo", es prácticamente imposible.

Goten reía.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa?-preguntaba curioso.

-Porque nada es imposible, mírame a mí, he terminado con tu hermana Bra, aun no lo sabe nadie, pero ella me quiere y yo a ella.

-Bueno tienes razón, pero que no, ya está decidido, si ella no quiere que seamos amigos, tengo que aceptarlo Goten, es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Ok amigo, ya sabes que si me necesitas aquí estaré-lo abrazaba- ella es mi sobrina y es sangre de mi sangre, pero tú eres también como un hermano más.

-Gracias Goten-respondía al abrazo.

En ese momento entraba por la puerta Jack.

-Vaya Trunks, cuantísimo tiempo sin vernos-se acercaba a darle la mano- te echábamos todos de menos ya.

-Eh, si gracias- le daba la mano- eso me ha dicho Goten.

-Esta noche nos vemos, ¿no?.

-¿Cómo?

-_Oh oh, esto no va a ser bueno._- Trunks, Jack se viene a la fiesta de mi mamá y mi sobrino.

-¿Ah sí?, estupendo.-salía de la oficina-luego nos vemos entonces.

-Goten, ¿le pasa algo conmigo?-decía extrañado-

-Que va-mentía- lo que pasa es que tenía prisa, quería ver a sus padres.

-Ah bueno, luego nos vemos entonces-se despedían-.

Trunks iba volando hacia la CC para reencontrarse con su familia, a la que tenía muchísimas ganas de ver.

-_Asique Jack viene a la fiesta, que rápido han ido, si conoce ya a la familia Son. Malditos celos, me están volviendo loco, pero debo controlarme que sino mi padre va a querer que me vaya pero para siempre._

Llegaba y allí estaban los 3 comiendo.

-Trunks, cariño, por fin has vuelto-se tiraba su madre a sus brazos-.

-Mamá, me estás ahogando.-le besaba la mejilla- Yo también te eche mucho de menos.

-¿Para mí no hay besos?-decía celosa Bra-ven aquí hermano, te extrañé.

-Yo también boba-la abrazaba con fuerza- Hola papá.

-Hola mocoso, espero que hayas entrenado, quiero que peleemos.

-Claro papá.

Se hacían las 8 de tarde e iban entrando cada uno de los amigos y familiares de Milk:

Llegaban los guerreros Z muy arreglados y sonrientes.

Marron llevaba un vestido rosa e iba acompañada de su novio Ub.

Trunks bajaba para encontrarse con la que había sido su primera novia, Marron, se querían un montón pero como amigos solamente, y al enterarse de lo de Ub y ella se alegró un montón. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros con una camiseta blanca y una americana negra, iba para que a todas las chicas que lo viesen, se les cayese la baba.

Bulma recibía a los invitados mientras que Vegeta estaba apoyado en una pared, pues a él nunca le llegaron a agradar del todo, pero se había acostumbrado.

Bra, bajaba por las escaleras y parecía una auténtica princesa vestida de blanco.

Ahora llegaban los Son.

En brazos de la hermosa Videl, iba Gokan, que iba vestido con un esmoquin, iba realmente monísimo.

Milk emocionada por ver a todos sus amigos ahí, iba del brazo de su hijo mayor Gohan.

Ox Satán y Mr Satán entraban alegres como siempre contando sus anécdotas como luchadores.

Goten llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa gris, irresistible.

Y por fin, los últimos eran Pan y Jack. A la entrada de éstos, Trunks con un cubalibre en la mano, fijó su mirada, asombrado por como Pan se había hecho una mujer perfecta y preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido ajustado, palabra de honor color verde oscuro, muy sugerente, con el pelo suelto liso, su melena le llegaba hasta arriba de la cadera, Trunks la veía embobado como se acercaba a saludar a todos acompañada por Jack.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de cómo su hijo estaba mirando a Pan y le pegó un codazo.

-Mocoso, no quiero problemas, ¿entendiste?.

-Si papá, yo, yo, voy arriba un momento.-decía nervioso subiendo a toda prisa.

Pan que iba a coger a su hermano en brazos, éste sin querer le tiró agua encima y tenía que subir a secarse, sin saber que en el aseo de arriba iba a encontrarse con quien menos quería en ese momento.

-_Vaya, este peque me ha empapado, Bra ha dicho que estaba los secadores en el baño de aquí._

Abrió la puerta y vio a Trunks con la camiseta desgarrada, sentado en el suelo con los puños tapando su cara. Pan tuvo un poco de miedo al principio para decirle algo, pero como era tan orgullosa se acercó a él.

-Trunks, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Trunks se sorprendía.- Pan perdona, ¿quieres utilizar el aseo verdad?, ya salgo.-decía levantándose-

Iba saliendo por la puerta cuando una mano fina lo agarró del brazo.

-Mira Trunks, sinceramente, hemos sido muy amigos desde siempre y aunque las cosas entre los dos no vayan bien, no quiero verte así, y si hay algo que pueda hacer dímelo, ¿ok?-la pelinegra dejaba su orgullo de lado-

Trunks, sin mirarla-Gracias Pan, lo tendré en cuenta, no han sido mis mejores meses pero se pasará-

-Pero mírame y dime qué es lo que te ocurre Trunks. Tu padre me dejó preocupada diciéndome que no estabas bien.

-No es algo que no se pueda solucionar.-miraba hacia la pelinegra- por cierto, vas preciosa Pan.

Pan al oír esto se sonrojó de una manera bestial, sentir a Trunks tan cerca, hacia que le latiera el corazón a velocidades imaginables.

-Gr..grac..gracias-tartamudeaba- tu también vas muy bien-_ así sin camisa va perfecto-_bueno, quiero decir, que si llevaras tu camiseta estarías bien, digo, a ver que no quiero decir que vayas mal así, todo lo contrario-_ Pan cállate por dios._

-Jajaja, nos vemos abajo Pan.-le guiñaba un ojo-

Ya abajo, Pan veía a Trunks y lo sonreía de una manera incómoda y éste a ella muy alegre.

Cuando Marron, les dijo a todos que le prestasen atención.

-Oigan, necesito decirles algo-estaban todos atentos mirando a la bella rubia- En primer lugar felicitar a Milk y a Gokan y decirles que son los dos unas bellísimas personas que siempre voy a querer. Y en segundo lugar decirles, bueno esperen-cogía a Ub- que están todos invitados a nuestra boda.-sonreía mientras que Ub estaba rojísimo de la vergüenza.

Todos empezaron a felicitar a la joven pareja, pues había sido hace 1 semana que Ub le había pedido matrimonio en una noche de luna llena.

Todos empezaron a brindar alegres por tener una nueva celebración juntos.

-Goten venga, es ahora o nunca, además con la noticia de Marron están felices y esto será menos intenso.

-Bra, ¿estás segura?-decía nervioso-

-Sí, ven aquí-se ponían en medio de todos- A ver yo también tengo algo que decir, de suma importancia.

-Lo van a hacer-decían a la vez Trunks y Pan que estaban al lado y sonriendo por coincidir-

-En primer lugar quiero decir lo mismo, felicidades a Milk que has sido como una madre para mi, que te quiero muchísimo y a Gokan lo quiero un montón también.

Hablaba Goten- Si, mamá te quiero un montón y siempre has sido la mejor madre del mundo, y al enano lo adoro.

-_¿Qué se supone que van a decir estos dos mocosos?-_se preguntaba un Vegeta malhumorado.

-Bueno y en segundo lugar, papá y mamá, os quiero un montón.

Bulma y Vegeta se miraban extrañados.

-Y en tercero-dudaba Bra- en tercero… este..

-Lo que Bra quiere decirles es que, estamos juntos y nos queremos.-decía un seguro Goten-

En milésimas de segundos Vegeta se tiró hacia a él como un león a su presa, lo cogió del cuello.

-Maldito, ¿cómo te atreviste a fijarte en mi hija? MI HIJA, ahora mismo te mató.

-No Vegeta, detente por favor-suplicaba Bulma-

-Papá por favor, suéltalo le estás haciendo daño, Gohan por dios ayúdale.

-Vegeta basta- decía Gohan intentando parar a la bestia, pero era en vano.

Pan había ido también a intentar parar a Vegeta, pero se había llevado un puñetazo que le había dejado inconsciente. Jack estaba perplejo viendo la fuerza que tenían todos.

-PAN-gritaban asustadas las mujeres.

Bra se había desmayado.

-Krillin por dios, ayúdame a llevar a mi hija y a Pan ahora mismo al laboratorio.-decía asustada Bulma, imaginándose lo peor por la pelinegra.

Milk lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Marron

Trunks viendo como Pan había caído al suelo, con muchísima rabia se fusionó y cogió a su padre con todas sus fuerzas y lo separó.

-Papá, basta, mira lo que has hecho.-le cogía de la cara para que viese que Bra estaba desmayada, Pan inconsciente, Gohan en el suelo adolorido y Goten peor que su hermano mayor.

-Suéltame estúpido, deja que mate a ese imbécil.- se soltaba del agarre e iba directo a Goten, cuando de repente alguien se puso delante de él.- ¿Kakarotto?.

-Basta Vegeta, no te permitiré que hagas daño a mi hijo.

-Papá, ¿eres tú?-decía un Goten intentando levantarse para abrazar a su padre.

-GOKU-gritaban todos y se tiraban a abrazarlo.

-Estúpido, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-decía enfadadísimo Vegeta- tu mocoso se ha atrevido a meterse con mi hija.

-Lo sé Vegeta, pero tienes que entenderlo-decía intentando razonar Goku- mira lo que has ocasionado, que tu propia hija se desmayase, y has dejado a mi nieta inconsciente.

-Aggg-se iba Vegeta a toda velocidad de allí y tras él, Trunks, pues creía que en ese momento era el único que podía hacer entrar en razón a su padre por todas las cosas que le había contado-

Todos iban a abrazar a Goku, especialmente Milk.

-Goku, has venido.

-Si Milk y está vez es para quedarme-la abrazaba con ternura- Shelong ha cedido a darme nuevamente la vida que deje hace 5 años. Pero vamos a ver a Pan y a Bra.

-Espera, quiero que conozcas a alguien Goku-Milk le entregaba a Gokan en los brazos-este es tu nieto Gokan-

-Jaja, pero qué niño más guapo-decía riéndose- con que tu eres el hermano de Pan, eh-le hacía cosquillas- eres igualito a Pan de pequeña, vayamos a verla, ¿te parece?.

-Yaya, el yayo me cae bien-decía el niño en los brazos de Goku, lo que hizo que sonrieran ante fatídica escena-

En unos pocos minutos estaban todos en la habitación viendo a las dos chicas, convertidas ya en mujeres, acostadas en la cama dormidas. Cuando Pan empezó a recobrar el conocimiento y sintió el ki de su abuelo y se tiró a él.

-Abuelo, abuelo, estás aquí, por dios no te vayas nunca, te lo pido-decía abrazándolo.

-Pero Pan, mira que hermosa estás, como has crecido.-la abrazaba- no te preocupes, nunca más me iré.

-¿De verdad?-decía con lagrimas en los ojos mirándolo.

-De verdad, ahora si te sientes mejor, deberías salir a hablar con el chico ese, ¿es tu novio verdad?.

Pan se sonrojaba- Si abuelo, pero no seas cotilla-le pegaba un codazo.

Así salía de ahí para ver a un Jack anonadado, alucinando aún, con todo lo que acababa de ver.

-Jack, yo, yo lo siento, creo que debería haberte contado que mi familia y yo tenemos una fuerza, mm, como decirlo, ¿sobrenatural?.-se acercaba a él-

-Pan, nunca había visto cosa igual- se alejaba-

-Mira yo entiendo que te sorprenda, pero quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora seré sincera contigo.

-Me va a costar asimilarlo, pero te quiero Pan y quiero estar contigo-la miraba-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que seguiremos juntos?-preguntaba con una sonrisa-

-Si-la abrazaba, pero se apartaba decepcionado-

-¿Qué te ocurre Jack?

-Pan, mira me he sentido inútil al no poder responder como lo ha hecho Trunks.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Trunks?-extrañada-

-Si, Trunks al ver que Vegeta te dejaba inconsciente se ha tirado a él y ha conseguido apartarlo, que sepas que te quiere un montón y deberíais arreglar lo que ha pasado con vuestra amistad-

-Tienes razón, hemos sido muy buenos amigos-_pero lo amo y estoy enamorada de él y esto no puedo explicártelo Jack-_

-Bueno Pan, creo que debería irme, estáis en una escena bastante familiar y creo que no debería haber venido, dale un beso a Bra cuando despierte, ¿si?.-se iba bastante decepcionado con él mismo-

-_Puf, me siento fatal de que Jack esté así, debería haberle contado todo-_miraba como se montaba en el coche-_ Trunks el único que ha podido apartar a su padre al ver que me dejaba así, ¿quién lo entiende?.-_se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba su amiga, todavía desmayada.

Allí estaban todos diciéndole a Goten, más bien recriminándole, que como ha podido meterse con Bra, que si era demasiado joven, el pobre Son, estaba bastante asustado, no quería que le pasara nada a Bra, Pan de ver cómo estaban todos como en contra de su tío, empezó a defenderlo.

-Deben entender que si el amor surge así, nadie podrá pararlo, ellos no lo habían planeado y tenéis que aceptarlo, y aunque Vegeta esté muy enfadado, tendrá que terminar cediendo y aceptando lo que hay-se acercaba a abrazar a su tío-.

-Gracias Pan-

Todos se daban cuenta de que lo que había dicho Pan, tenía bastante razón y empezaban a disculparse con Goten.

-Goten yo te quiero como a un hijo y sé que eres una de las mejores personas de este planeta, no hay nada más que ver a tu padre, y espero que hagas feliz a mi hija-decía una sincera Bulma-yo hablaré con Vegeta y lo convenceré de lo vuestro. Goku, ¿podrías teletransportarme a donde está él ahora mismo?.

-Muchísimas Gracias Bulma, tranquila que amo a tu hija con todo mi corazón y jamás le haría daño, te lo prometo.

-Claro Bulma, ven vamos rápido-decía estirándole la mano para que lo cogiese-

Así aparecían en unas montañas donde estaban Trunks y Vegeta luchando, ya que el peli-lila había pensado que era la mejor manera de que su padre descargase toda la rabia que tenía era luchando y si debía hacer daño a alguien, mejor a él, que a Pan o a su amigo Goten.

-Vegeta, basta-decía Bulma seria, haciendo que parasen la batalla que estaban teniendo los dos hombres de su vida- ¿Podemos hablar?- el saiyajin la miraba fijamente, pero sin contestación- ..a solas.- miraba hacia Goku y Trunks para que estos se fueran, ya que ella conocía perfectamente a ese hombre de cabellos negros y sabía que si quería hablar con él, lo mejor sería entre ellos dos, sin tapaderas ni nada por el estilo.

Goku hizo una señal a Bulma como diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y desaparecía del lugar para volver a donde estaba su mujer. Trunks miró a su padre como preguntándole si quería hablar o seguir con su entrenamiento, a lo que éste hizo un gesto de que se fuera y los dejara solos.

Descendía vuelo y se cruzaba de brazos mientras que su mujer iba caminando hacia a él. Ya uno en frente del otro.

-Hmpp- gruñía el moreno-

-Vegeta, entiendo perfectamente tu comportamiento, sé que Bra para ti siempre será tu princesa, pero cariño debes..-lo cogía de las manos a lo que éste las soltaba bruscamente y cortaba a la peli azul-

-Mujer, si has venido a convencerme de la " relación "-_Agg maldita sea, definitivamente no.-_ De lo que tenga tu hija con el mocoso de Kakarotto, estás equivocada, porque no voy a cambiar de parecer.-giraba la cara para otro lado-

-Es que no entiendo por qué te opones a algo que pasa así de repente y que no se puede evitar-volvía a cogerle las manos- yo me enamoré de ti Vegeta, te quise desde el primer día en que te vi, no pude ir en contra de eso- lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- y si tu hija ha encontrado el amor en Goten, debes aceptarlo Vegeta, ella sabe perfectamente que si tú te opones, preferirá dejar a Goten y estar bien contigo, porque eres su padre.

-Hmpp-levantaba una ceja- pero..-decía sorprendiendo a Bulma-

-Pero no quieres ver a tu hija infeliz, ¿verdad?.

-Mujer, tú perfectamente sabes que no, que los tres para mí son mi vida entera- Vegeta casi nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, pero siempre que lo hacía, era Bulma la afortunada en escucharlos-

-Entonces, ¿por qué oponerse Vegeta?-le acariciaba la cara-

-Hmp, mujer, ¿por qué será que siempre tienes las palabras perfectas en el momento adecuado?-la cogía de la cintura-

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas la relación de tu hija y Goten?-preguntaba entusiasmada-

-Agg, no lo llames así-decía pensando aún en que él y su enemigo/amigo Kakarotto iban a ser familia lejana si en algún momento a su princesa se le ocurriese casarse con el mocoso-

-Ayyy, eres el mejor esposo del mundo Vegeta, te amo-lo cogía de la cara para besarlo-

-Ya sé que soy el mejor-reía cogiendo a su mujer con pasión y la besaba haciendo que ésta se derritiese, quería quedarse con ella siempre, pero debía volver a ver a su princesa que se había desmayado en la discusión-

Así el hombre de cabellos azabache cogía a la bella mujer que tenía como esposa en brazos para ir volando hacia su hogar nuevamente.

En la Corp. Caps., se encontraba Bra que se había despertado y estaba demasiado preocupada por su padre, había visto llegar a Goku y a su hermano y les había preguntado por los dos, pero le decían que no se preocupara, que Bulma estaba hablando con él y que iba hacerlo entrar en razón. Bra se despidió de todos, incluso de Goten, aunque de éste fue difícil, ya que él quería hablar con Vegeta para asegurarle que iba en serio con ella y que sus intenciones eran las mejores del mundo, pero Bra insistía que no era el momento y que más adelante tendría la oportunidad de que hablase con él.

Allí estaba Bra recogiendo todos los platos sucios y todo lo de la fiesta, pensando en que si su padre se oponía a la relación de ella y Goten, ella tendría que aceptarlo, ya que para ella, su padre lo era todo, desde pequeña la mimaba y se sentía bastante privilegiada. Allí estaba en la cocina, lavando los cientos de platos que habían usado sus amigos, esto le hacía tener la cabeza ocupada en quitar las manchas y no pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible.

-¿Por qué no conectas el lavavajillas?

Una voz ronca le sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Papá..-decía mientras se le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y se daba la vuelta para mirarlo-

-Si mocosa, ¿quién voy a ser sino?-

Ella tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar, asique ahí estaba estática sin musitar palabra alguna.

-¿Qué pasa no vas a decirle nada a tu padre?-preguntaba Vegeta cruzado de brazos-

-Eeh, si, papá, lo siento mucho-lloraba-yo, yo no sé qué pasó pero pasó papá, pero si tú no quieres, te haré caso papá de verdad-decía tapándose la cara cubriendo su llanto-

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Mocosa, si es lo que realmente quieres, yo no me voy a oponer, no me gusta verte llorar, asique alégrate, ¿está bien?-le limpiaba las lágrimas-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- él asentía- Eres.. eres.. el mejor padre, te quiero de verdad- lo abrazaba con fuerza-

-_¿Qué les dio a todas de decirme que soy el mejor?_, _haciéndome la pelota las mujeres estas.. ayy..-_ ahora llama al mocoso y dile que en 5 segundos esté aquí, que quiero platicar con él.

-Pero..

-Pero qué?-la miraba serio-

-No vas a hacerle daño, ¿verdad?-le ponía cara de cordero-

-No, pero que se dé prisa o me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Gracias papá, te quiero muchísimo-le daba un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba para llamar a Goten-

Así Goten apareció en milésimas de segundo en la casa de los Brief, presentándose frente a Vegeta. Éste le advirtió que cómo hiciera el mínimo daño a su hija, se encargaría de encontrarse con él a solas, sin la posibilidad de que nadie lo socorre. A Goten se le quedó bastante claro mientras tragaba la saliva más pesada de su vida.

Así ya estaban oficialmente de novios y ya nadie podía oponerse a su amor.


	11. Dudas

**DUDAS**

Al día siguiente..

Sonaba el despertador, eran las 8:00 AM y Pan tenía que levantarse para ir a trabajar, se sentía feliz porque su amiga le había contado que su padre había aceptado finalmente su relación con Goten, pero también nerviosa, no había hablado con Jack en toda la noche y le preocupaba que no diera señales de vida. Miraba su móvil con la esperanza de encontrarse con algo, pero nada, ni un sms, ni una llamada, nada.

Se levantó y se metió a la ducha pensando en qué le iba a deparar el día, ahora Trunks iba a reincorporarse de nuevo, ¿cómo debía actuar con él?, ayer le había dicho que él podía contar con ella para lo que quisiese y no podía ir de antipática ahora, por más que quisiese y tampoco le salía ser así, se había preocupado mucho por él, quería que estuviese bien y lo único que quería era no sentirse vulnerable cuando él estaba a su lado, no sentir ese cosquilleo y no sentirse erizada cada vez que sus pieles se tocaban. Sabía que con él nunca iba a conseguir nada, ni si quiera sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del peli-lila, ni creía conveniente expresarle lo que sentía, era demasiado orgullosa y a veces por el propio orgullo dejamos pasar al tren de nuestra vida sin darnos cuenta. Por otra parte quería seguir con Jack, o es lo que ella creía, se auto convencía que él debía ser el hombre de su vida, incluso llegaba a aceptarlo y a admitirlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que no, que simplemente era cariño. También pensaba que con Jack, las cosas fueron realmente deprisa, fue llegar y seguidamente vincularse con él con la ansia de olvidar a su verdadero amor; tampoco sabía si Jack era trigo limpio; es decir, fiel, aunque le había demostrado que sí, que verdaderamente él la quería. No sabía qué hacer estaba en un mar de dudas, ¿por qué todo se había vuelto tan complicado?, se preguntaba mientras peinaba y secaba su larga cabellera. En la cama estaba su ropa y empezaba a vestirse para después desayunar partir hacia su trabajo. Iba en su coche y pensaba en que le encantaba vivir con sus padres y sobre todo con su hermano pequeño, pero quería espacio para ella y ya se sentía mayor para independizarse, esa misma tarde le pediría a su amiga Bra que le acompañase a buscar piso para mudarse cuanto antes.

Dejaba su coche en la zona de aparcamiento y se daba los últimos retoques en el espejo, acomodando su pelo y pintándose los labios, cuando de repente se quedó estática al ver que Trunks estaba aparcando su coche al lado suyo y le estaba sonriendo.

-_¿Qué cojones?, pero qué casualidad joder, sonríe Pan y tranquila-_ se decía mientras saludaba a su amigo con una sonrisa sincera-

Bajaron los dos del coche.

-Buenos días Pan, ¿qué tal estas?- se acercaba a ella para darle dos besos y de paso aprovechaba para abrazarla-

-_¡Qué bien huele!- _pensaba la pelinegra con su nariz en el cuello de él-

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron los dos ahí sin decir nada, Trunks tenía sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la pelinegra, y ésta tenía los suyos alrededor del cuello de él, abrazados, sintiéndose el uno al otro, sintiendo sus latidos, ninguno musitaba palabra y no querían que acabase eso nunca. Trunks hubiera renunciado todo por quedarse a vivir en entre esos brazos, sin saber que Pan estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

De repente Pan alzó la vista hacia el peli-lila, el sentía derretirse en los ojos de ella y viceversa, se miraban fijamente, con un brillo especial, cuando el móvil de Pan sonó.

-Eee..e.. estoy bien, voy a contestar-le decía separándose brusca de él- Hola Bra, sí, necesito que esta tarde me acompañes a buscar piso, si amiga quiero independizarme ya, ¿no puedes?, Bra por favor.

Trunks estaba ahí parado escuchando la conversación y lo que decía su hermana, "_¿Por qué no vas con Jack?"- Agg Bra, te mato.-_pensaba al ver como otra vez el teléfono arruinaba un momento increíble con la mujer que rompía con todos sus esquemas y realmente tenía envidia de que Jack estuviese con ella, era bastante afortunado.

-No amiga, Jack no me ha llamado- Trunks atendía- Bra, no sé ayer se llevó muchas sorpresas. ¿Entonces no puedes?, ugg vaya, está bien, pues tendré que ir sola. "_¿Por qué no le dices a mi hermano qué te acompañe?"-_

-Si Pan, te acompaño.-Contestaba rápidamente interviniendo en la conversación-

-_Definitivamente un día de estos mató a Bra-_ Oye es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas Trunks-decía molesta mientras que escuchaban los dos cómo Bra pedía perdón a Pan, pero por dentro no lo sentía tanto, colgaba.

-Perdona Pan, es que mi oído no puedo controlarlo de verdad-se disculpaba con la mano detrás de la cabeza- pero puedo acompañarte si tu quieres.

-Mmm, seguro que será eso-decía sarcástica- No es necesario Trunks, a parte tendrás muchas cosas que hacer y no es cuestión de molestar.

-De verdad, insisto Pan, además tu nunca me molestarías-le sonreía- podemos ir a comer y después ir a buscar un hogar bueno para ti-le guiñaba el ojo-

-_Pues no me queda otra-_ Está bien Trunks, bueno, ¿subimos?-asentía el peli-lila entrando los dos en un ascensor, pulsaron el número 12, ya que allí estaban sus despachos.

La pelinegra se sentía observada por su amigo y eso le resultaba bastante incómodo ya que ninguno decía absolutamente nada, cuando ella rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por lo de ayer Trunks.

Sorprendido- ¿A qué te refieres?.

-A que cuando tu padre me dejó inconsciente, fuiste tú el que lo paró.

-Y créeme que lamento muchísimo no haber evitado que te golpeara-agachaba la cabeza-_ojalá algún día pudiera explicarte todas las reacciones que he sentido por ti-_

Pan levantaba la barbilla de Trunks- No lamentes nada-lo miraba fijamente- es normal que tu padre reaccionara así- se tocaba el abdomen- a quien hay que golpear de verdad es a ese par de enamorados-decía riéndose y haciendo que él también lo hiciese-

-¿Te duele aún?-Trunks posaba la mano sobre el abdomen de ella, acariciándolo, ella sentía estremecerse con la mano de él y él sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Nn..no-decía sonrojada- ya estoy bien.

-Me alegro-contestaba sin quitar la mano de ahí-

Se miraban directamente a los ojos, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, en la mente de los dos estaba la idea de besar esos labios, pero no sabían ninguno si iban a ser correspondidos, de pronto sonó un timbre, habían llegado a su destino. Se separaron, se miraron y salieron de ahí más frenéticos que nunca.

Pan estaba en su despacho, archivando sus papeles cuando la puerta se abrió, era Jack.

Rápidamente se levantó y fue a abrazarlo-Jack, ¿dónde estuviste?, me tenías bastante preocupada.

-Estuve pensando en lo de ayer Pan, pero no te preocupes estoy bien-le acariciaba la cara- ¿Comemos juntos?-preguntaba besando la mejilla de la pelinegra-

-Me alegra que estés bien- se separaba- bueno, hoy no puedo, he quedado.

-¿Con quién?, si se puede saber- preguntaba curioso-

-Con Trunks, va a acompañarme a buscar pisos, que he decidido mudarme.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Eee, si, ¿por qué no?-decía no muy convencida-

-Ahh, espera, no, no podré acompañarles, tengo que hacer unas cosas del trabajo, lo había olvidado. Pero, Pan-la cogía de las manos- ¿por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?, es decir, llevamos ya seis meses y me gustaría mucho la verdad.

Jack no contaba con que había dejado a su novia perpleja en el sentido malo con esa pregunta.

-_¿Vivir con él?, ¿ya?, ¿pero no es muy pronto?, no, no, creo que no sería buena idea, ¿pero cómo le digo que no quiero?._

-Vaya Pan, parece que has visto a un fantasma-decía riéndose- no pasa nada, si no te parece buena idea, lo respeto, aún es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad?-ella asentía, lo que hacia reír a su chico- no importa, bueno preciosa, te dejo seguir con tus papeleos-la besaba suavemente en los labios-

-_Que chico tan compresivo, ¿puede ser una persona así?, ¿tan perfecta?-_ se preguntaba y se disponía a seguir con su trabajo.

Ya a la hora de la comida, Trunks llamó a su puerta.

-¿Estás lista Pan?

-Sí, ¿dónde vamos a comer?-preguntaba curiosa-

-He reservado en un buffet chino, asique podremos comer lo que queramos-reía-

Cogieron el coche y se dirigieron al restaurante, allí les atendió el mesero para decirles cuál era su mesa.

-¡Qué honor tenerle aquí señor Brief!-le saludaba y miraba a Pan- He de decirle que tiene usted una novia muy bonita.-ante este comentario los dos se sonrojaron-

-No, no es mi novia-decía riéndose nervioso-_ojalá lo fuera-_ ella es una amiga que conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-_Una amiga, una simple amiga-_pensaba ella mirando hacia otro lado-

-Ah bueno, yo, este, yo pensé que ustedes dos, bueno, ya me entienden-se ponía nervioso- lo siento mucho si los incomodé, no era mi intención.

Trunks reía al ver al pobre camarero así de nervioso, para calmar el ambiente soltó algo que hizo que Pan girara a verlo- No te preocupes, es que es normal que pienses que somos novios, hacemos una buenísima pareja-decía riéndose-

-_¿WTF?.. pues tiene razón, la hacemos- _reía Pan pegándole un codazo-

Así se sentaron en una mesa y miraban los dos a sus alrededores, viendo que solamente habían parejas de novios y enamorados, se sentían un poco incómodos.

-Bueno Pan, cuéntame, ¿por qué has decidido que quieres mudarte?-decía el peli lila rompiendo el hielo-

-_Menos mal, pensaba que íbamos a estar callados toda la vida-_ Pues no sé, me apetece volverme independiente, ya tengo mi carrera, mi trabajo, mi..

-Novio-interrumpió Trunks con un tono un tanto molesto-

-Iba a decir mi coche, pero sí, también-tomaba un trago de su vaso-

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con él?, ¿te trata bien?-preguntaba curioso, ya que de no tratarla bien, él mismo se encargaría de partirle las piernas-

-Pues me va, es un chico estupendo la verdad-Trunks se arreglaba la garganta- hoy me ha pedido de vivir juntos.

-_¿Vivir juntos?, qué cojones?, y qué en dos días se casan o qué?-_se preguntaba molesto, pero debía comportarse- ¿Ah sí?.

-Sí, pero le he dicho que no-Trunks suspiraba tranquilo-

-¿Y eso?.

-Oye que preguntón estás, ¿no?-se reía la pelinegra.

-Es que me gusta que me cuentes tus cosas-bebía de su vaso- ya sabes, me importas mucho Pan y no me gustaría que te hiciera nadie daño.

-Oh, que protector "don Brief"-se burlaba- pues pienso que mi relación con Jack ha ido muy deprisa y lo que quiero es vivir sola, aprender, crecer, ya sabes.

Trunks la miraba admirado, era increíble cómo había cambiado con los años, cuando tenía 12, él y ella siempre solían ir a tomar helados y hablar de sus travesuras, y ahora, estaba frente a una mujer hecha y derecha que quería crecer como persona. Sin quererlo se quedó mirándola embobado.

-¿Trunks?, ¿qué tanto me estás mirando?-_ me pone muy nerviosa que me mire tan fijamente, hace que cada uno de mis músculos tiemblen-_

Trunks volvía en sí- Ahh, perdona Pan, estaba acordándome de cuando eras una niña nada más.

-_Para ti siempre seré esa niña, una lástima, no sabes lo que esta niña te haría en la cama-_pensaba sonrojándose- Ya, pero ahora soy adulta y debes aceptarlo.

-No, no, no te digo lo contrario, te has convertido en una mujer preciosa Pan.-decía sonriéndole mientras se metía la cuchara en la boca, mirándola seductor-

-_¿Es mi parecer o Trunks está tonteando conmigo?-_ Gracias-decía seria-

-Vamos Pan, sólo era un cumplido-mentía, eso era lo que realmente pensaba, era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido nunca-

-¿Cómo?, ¿entonces soy fea?-decía molesta-

-No Pan como crees-defendía- eres la mujer más preciosa de este sitio.

Los dos miraron alrededor y sólo habían mujeres de cuarenta años para arriba. Empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Serás- decía mirándolo amenazadoramente-

Seguían comiendo y riéndose, realmente se lo estaban pasando bien. Terminaron y Pan iba a pagar la cuenta, pero Trunks se negó rotundamente.

-Pero Trunks, deja que pague yo-decía sacando su tarjeta del bolso-

-Pan, la próxima invitas tu, ¿está bien?-le guiñaba el ojo-

-_A lo que sea te invito yo a ti, Pan por dios, que cojones estás pensando, que tienes novio, centrate, aayy, pero es que es tan díficil-_ Sentía como una mini Pan vestida de ángel le decía en un oído que debía contenerse, que Jack era el chico perfecto y que no debía defraudarlo. Por otro lado, en el otro oído veía a una mini Pan vestida de demonio, que le decía toda clase de lujurias con respecto a Trunks-sacudió la cabeza, realmente se estaba volviendo loca, se reía por tales pensamientos- Está bien Trunks-cedía-

Salieron del restaurante y Trunks la llevó a varias posibles casas para que Pan se hiciera con alguna, pero ninguna le terminaba de gustar. Llegaron a una, donde el vendedor era un señor muy amable. Le enseñó el piso y realmente le gustaba, había que pintarlo, claro, pero era perfecto, estaba hecho a su medida, acogedor, con 2 habitaciones, un amplio comedor junto a una cocina americana, era perfecto. Sin más rodeos le dio un cheque al vendedor y éste le dio las llaves. Había unos cuantos muebles, entre todos esos, una cama, un sofá y una mesa con sus sillas.

Los dos se sentaban en el sofá para descansar.

-Vaya Pan, eso si que es tener las cosas claras-le decía Trunks asombrado por la rapidez de la compra-

-Jaja, es que me gustó mucho-decía inocente- lo único que hay que pintarla y quiero hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Vas a contratar a pintores verdad?.

-No, lo haré yo misma-decía muy segura- es más, mañana mismo iré a comprar las pinturas.

-Si quieres..-le pasaba el brazo por el hombro de la chica- yo puedo ayudarte.

-_Omg, ¿cómo salgo de esta?-_nnno, no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo sola, además fijo que tu hermana querrá ayudarme, dentro de 1 año estará ya graduada como diseñadora y si no le consulto se enfadará mucho.

-Mm, tienes razón-suspiraba aliviada la pelinegra- pero..

-_Ese pero no me gusta nada.-_ lo miraba-

-Goten y yo podemos ayudarles a las dos a amueblar esto y pintarlo, a eso no te puedes negar.

-_Siempre sabe por dónde salir.-_ reía nerviosa- si, estaría bien, supongo.

Cuando por inercia ella se aferró al agarre del peli lila, haciendo que éste le apretara contra él. Ella sin quererlo, soltó un pequeño gemido que llegó a los oídos del muchacho, haciendo que sintiera quemarse por dentro.

De repente sin conciencia, pero haciéndolo cuerdamente, Trunks la agarró de la cintura y la puso sobre él.

Ahí estaban mirándose fijamente, la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era clara, pero esta vez iban a enterarse ellos también. Él fue directo a besar su cuello, a oler el embriagador aroma que la joven Son perfumaba, haciendo que Trunks se delectara con él. Ella sentía como le lengua del amor de su vida por cuello, mordiendo su clavícula, se estaba volviendo loca, creía que era un sueño, un sueño al que se aferraría con fuerza, pues se agarraba de los hombros de Trunks gimiendo con intensidad. De pronto la imagen de Jack se le vino a la cabeza y se levantó rápida.

-Trunks no podemos, yo, yo estoy con Jack, esto no está bien-decía dándole la espalda-

Pero a Trunks no le importaba, ya había probado el sabor de su piel y él quería más y también sabía que Pan le correspondía, estaba tan feliz que la abrazó sensualmente por la espalda y le susurraba al oído.

-Simplemente déjate llevar- le decía mientras seguía besándole el cuello-

La muchacha sentía que le temblaban las piernas y que se caería en cualquier momento, pero no, allí estaba detrás suya agarrándola contra él, ella podía sentir el miembro de Trunks rozándole sus nalgas y eso le estaba poniendo como nunca.

Pan le hizo caso, sabía que no estaba bien que le hiciera eso a Jack, pero de toda la vida su sueño había sido el de que Trunks le correspondiese y por arte de magia, lo hacía, la correspondía, se sentía tan atraído como ella de él. Se dio la vuelta y sin más esperas lo besó con fuerza, con sensualidad y bastante lujuria, mordiéndole el labio sin medir las fuerzas, le hizo sangre, lo que hizo que él gruñera y la abrazara con más fuerza, haciéndole sentir su enorme virilidad en el abdomen de ella.

-Trunnnks-gemía ella-

Al oír su nombre en gemidos de ella, la levantó en peso, agarrándole del trasero, besándola como si no hubiera mañana. La llevó contra la pared, besándola, lamiéndole el cuello, mientras que ella le hincaba las uñas en su espalda, sentía que iba a quemarse en cualquier momento, quería hacerla suya.

-Pan, necesito hacerte mía-decía rudo mientras que con una mano cogía las dos de ella y las subía arriba, la tenía como una prisionera, mientras que seguía friccionando su miembro contra ella, notaba el color de sus mejillas rosadas de lo excitada que estaba, con la otra mano arrancaba de un solo tirón todos los botones de la camisa dejando al aire libre sus senos con un sujetador negro con una apertura por delante. Ella ansiosa porque él lo desatara, y él impaciente por hacerlo. De pronto sonó el teléfono, era el de Pan.

-No contestes, te lo suplico-decía el peli lila mientras se aferraba más a ella-

-Trunks, mmm-gemía-puede ser importante, deja que conteste por favor-suplicaba-

El peli lila la bajó con cuidado, mientras pasaba su mano por su frente y la otra en su cadera esperando con impaciencia a la pelinegra.

-Es Jack-decía mirándolo-

-No contestes por favor, seguro que no es nada-se acercaba a ella-

-No, debo hacerlo, tengo que contestar-se alejaba tapándose como pudiese ya que la camisa estaba rota- Hola Jack-decía nerviosa mirando a Trunks que tenía un semblante bastante serio- si ya he encontrado piso, sí, ¿vernos?, ¿cuándo?, ¿ahora mismo?-decía exaltada- No es que no quiera verte, simplemente estaba aquí en el piso limpiándolo- mintió- ¿esta noche?, es que estoy cansada, me he recorrido muchas casas, mañana nos vemos, ¿ok?.. Adiós.-colgaba- Lo siento Trunks-lo miraba y veía que seguía con la misma cara, era idéntico a Vegeta cuando se ponía así. No sabía porque le pedía perdón, pero algo de su interior reclamaba como que le debía fidelidad, no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, ella quería seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, realmente quería-

Sus deseos se cumplieron cuando Trunks se quitó la camisa y fue directamente a cogerla de la cara y besarla.


	12. Cambios

CAMBIOS

_Sus deseos se cumplieron cuando Trunks se quitó la camisa y fue directamente a cogerla de la cara y besarla._

_.._

Allí estaban los dos, siguiendo con la pasión que la llamada telefónica había cortado. Se sentían tan bien, sabían los dos que no estaba nada bien lo que hacían, pero lo único que les importaba era eso, que se sentían realmente bien. Lo único que estaban haciendo era que se estaban dejando llevar por lo que querían, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, nada en ese momento iba a pararles, pues estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el final.

Trunks la cogió en peso y la puso sobre la mesa. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y con suavidad dirigió sus manos a los senos de ésta. Ella sentía estallar, la manera en como la estaba tocando, perfectamente podía llegar al orgasmo sólo con las manos de él posadas en sus pechos. También ella quería acariciarlo y optó por quitarle la camisa-_ Dios santo-_ pensaba al ver el cuerpo que tenía, le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba Trunks y nadie podría ocupar su puesto, absolutamente nadie.

Se levantó de la mesa y siguió besándolo, empujándolo hacia la habitación en donde estaba la cama, allí lo sentó en ella mientras que ella estaba de pie frente a él. Llevó las manos al cierre de su brasier y lo soltó, dejando sus senos salir mientras que Trunks la miraba mordiéndose los labios y moviendo la cabeza-_Mmm, me encantas Pan Son-_ Ella le sonreía provocativa.

-¿Qué pasa?-ponía las manos en su cintura- ¿por qué te muerdes el labio?-se acercaba seductora- deja que te lo muerda yo- se sentaba encima de él-

Trunks sonreía- no juegues con fuego Pan, te puedes quemar- le decía mientras lamía los senos de ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos-

-¿Si?, ¿me puedo quemar?- le decía empujándolo hacia la cama- pues quiero quemarme, quiero arder- desabrochaba el pantalón del peli lila, pero él no iba a dejar domarse, él quería domarla a ella, hacer que suplicara porque la hiciese suya, se iba a enterar Pan Son en donde se había metido-

Así, cogió y se puso encima de ella, lamía sus senos con intensidad y pasión, ella estaba en la gloria. Llevaba una falda de tubo negra y unas medias nailon, Trunks impaciente por quitárselo todo, empezó a tocar el muslo de la muchacha hasta llegar a su zona intima, pero no podía acariciarla por las medias, asique rudamente, las rompió, ella llevaba un tanga de hilo muy fino, pues Trunks sentía minúscula esa prenda, estaba acariciándola, tocando su punto de excitación, su clítoris, mientras lamía sus senos y la miraba directamente a los ojos sonriendo por su triunfo. Ella gemía como si estuviera poseída, pues eso no era todo lo mejor que le esperaba. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y soltó un gemido desgarrador, acababa de correrse, Trunks lo sabía y soltó una maliciosa carcajada.-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba cínico- Si, mejor que nunca-contestaba ella respirando agitadamente- Cuando él volvía al ataque, apartaba el tanga de la muchacha para meterle un dedo, estaba tan húmeda, le estaba siendo tan difícil aguantarse las ganas de cogerla y penetrarla, pero tenía que aguantar, estos preliminares no iba a olvidarlos con facilidad, haría que se acordara de cómo la tocaba, de que ningún hombre más podría tocarla de esa manera. -Trunks, vas a hacer que me vuelva loca-decía entre gemidos, cuando metió la mano dentro del bóxer de él, acariciando su miembro, realmente era enorme, lo masajeaba de arriba abajo con rapidez, haciendo que Trunks cerrara los ojos y soltara varios gruñidos, la Son se reía -Vaya Trunks, ¿estás bien?- a lo que Trunks no contestaba, el hecho de que ella estuviera masturbándolo de esa manera, lo estaba dejando sin habla, sólo podía gemir. -Arrhh Pan, detente- decía bastante excitado, a lo que la pelinegra hacia caso omiso, pues seguía con la masturbación cada vez más intensa, pero de pronto Trunks la cogió de los brazos y se los llevó arriba de su cabeza y los agarraba con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra le arrancaba las prendas de abajo, dejándola completamente desnuda, se abría paso entre sus muslos para penetrarla, iba a hacerlo, pero se paró en seco, la miró directamente a los ojos, los dos jadeaban de placer, pero él estaba ahí quieto como esperando invitación para introducirse en ella, cuando vio como ella se mordía los labios.- Vamos, hazlo Trunks, necesito sentirte dentro de mí- Fue suficiente, iba con cuidado metiéndose poco a poco en ella, empezaban las embestidas lentas, pero la frecuencia y la intensidad iban aumentando con mayor medida. Pan soltó sus manos del agarre de Trunks y las posó sobre la espalda de éste, arañándolo, arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás para sentir mejor la penetración y también movía las caderas. -Trunks voy a enloquecer te lo juro- decía entre gemidos. -Pan, me encantas, de verdad, quiero que seas mía, únicamente mía-decía embistiéndola con fuerza. -Vamos dilo, di que eres mía- la penetraba sin pensar en si le hacía daño o no. -Nnn, no, no puedo decirte eso, yo no soy de nadie Trunks- Pero él quería escuchar de los labios de Pan, que ella solo era para él y para ninguno más, asique se fusionó en SSJ para que el placer fuera mayor, y vamos si lo fue, ocasionó un orgasmo de la pelinegra. -No vas a decirlo, ¿verdad?- reía cínico continuando las embestidas. Pero la pelinegra aun tenía fuerzas para posarse encima de él y así lo hizo, se puso encima, acomodó el miembro de él y fue deslizándose e introduciéndoselo. Desde ahí Trunks tenía una mejor visión del cuerpo de Pan, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y ahí estaba quieto viendo como Pan hacía cada uno de los movimientos maravillosos que estaban haciéndole jadear de placer. Movía sus caderas con intensidad, ¿cuándo había aprendido a moverse de tal manera?, se preguntaba el peli lila embriagado por lo que sus ojos veían, poso sus manos agarrando con fuerza sus senos, estaba a punto de correrse y la pelinegra lo sabía, asique aceleró el ritmo para que los dos culminarán, así fue, los dos llegaron al clímax juntos, Pan se dejó caer sobre el pectoral de Trunks, aferrándose a él, recuperando los dos la respiración. A los minutos de estar así, Pan volvía a la realidad, ella estaba saliendo con Jack, debía seguir con él, él siempre le había tratado bien y ella se estaba entregando al amor de su vida, pero es que era como si tuviera un compromiso con él, le debía tanto, en seis meses había hecho realmente feliz a la pelinegra y él no merecía que ella terminara con él así; rápidamente se quitó de encima de Trunks cubriéndose el cuerpo con una sabana que había y sentándose al pie de la cama.

Trunks preocupado por qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo, rompió silencio- Pan, ¿qué ocurre?.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le decía sin mirarlo- ocurre que esto no debió haber pasado-decía intentado contener las lágrimas-

-¿Pero por qué?-se acomodaba el pantalón y se ponía de rodillas en frente de ella- Pan, me gustas y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?.

-Trunks, entiéndelo, yo estoy con Jack.

-¿Ah sí?, pues hace solo unos minutos te habías olvidado de él por completo-decía duro-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se limpiaba las lágrimas-

-Lo que quiero decir es que me pareces una hipócrita Pan- le gritaba poniéndose de pie-

-Basta Trunks, no te voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono.

-No, déjame seguir, acabas de acostarte conmigo, acabo de hacerte el amor, porque es así Pan, estoy enamorado de ti. y después de eso, me vienes con que estás con Jack, ¿crees que eso está bien?- Pan no contestaba, únicamente lloraba. Trunks empezaba a en nerviarse- contéstame- no había respuesta, se arto, la cogió de las manos sin medir su fuerza y la levantaba- Contéstame Pan-

-Trunks para por favor- lloraba- estás haciéndome daño- la soltaba el peli lila acomodando su pelo hacia atrás y suspirando pesadamente-

-Lo siento, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?.

-Yo..-apartaba la vista de él- yo voy a seguir con Jack-esto hacia que el corazón de Trunks se partiera en pedazos-

Estaba tan cabreado que no podía ni quería medir sus palabras, no le importaba nada, sentía que para Pan sólo había sido sexo, cuando él sentía que era la primera vez que hacía el amor, ¿cómo se atrevía?- Muy bien, me parece estupendo que después de hacerte mía-apretaba los puños- vayas a acostarte también con él-decía irónico-

-Trunks, yo tengo que respetarlo-decía entre sollozos-

-¿Respetarlo?, no me hagas reír, hace 10 minutos, incluso menos, estabas corriéndote gritando mi nombre.

-Basta ya-se levantaba cabreada agarrando la sabanas y cubriendo su cuerpo- ni si quiera tienes idea de lo que siento ahora mismo-

-Vamos dime que sientes, dilo y salgamos de dudas para saber si eres o no una..-se detuvo, no quería insultarla-

-¿Una qué?-lo miró, esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso, ¿acaso iba a llamarla zorra?-Ni se te ocurra insultarme Trunks Brief, porque te juro que es lo último que haces-decía mirándolo cabreada-

-¿Entonces aquí termina esto?-preguntaba el peli lila-

-Esto jamás debió empezar- soltaba cortante ella- Vete de aquí.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte en la vida, que te vaya bien-decía posando sus dedos en la frente para desaparecer cuanto antes de ahí-

Pan caía al suelo de rodillas para llorar desconsoladamente, acababa de rechazar al amor de su vida que recientemente le había confesado que estaba enamorada de ella. Claro que ella amaba a Trunks, pero se sentía tan mal por haberle hecho eso a Jack, él había confiado plenamente en ella y así es como iba a pagarle diciéndole "_te dejo, me he acostado con Trunks al que verdaderamente amo"_, estaba claro que no podía, no quería hacerle daño, era demasiada buena persona para hacerle eso, o es lo que ella creía creer.

De pronto su móvil empezó a sonar, rápidamente fue a ver quién era, en la pantalla ponía Bra. Pesadamente contestó limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Dime Bra-decía respirando con dificultad por haber estado llorando-

-¿Pan?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás llorando?-decía bastante preocupada-dime ahora mismo dónde estás porque voy para allá -decía impaciente de saber qué le pasaba a su amiga-

-Bra, yo..-rompía a llorar-

-Amiga tranquila, acabo de localizar tu ki, voy ya, ¿ok?.

-Bra necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que me traigas ropa, también interior.

Bra asustadísima pensando en lo peor, no tardo nada, cogió una cápsula para meter todo tipo de ropa para dejarle a su amiga, cogía el auto a toda prisa, llegaba, aparcaba y empezaba a volar para entrar por la ventana del piso. Allí veía a una Pan en un mar de lágrimas, tapada únicamente con una sabana. Bra tocaba la ventana desesperada, Pan le abría..

-Amiga, por dios, ¿qué te ha pasado?-la abrazaba y unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de la peli azul-

-Bra- se hundía en el hombro de su amiga- Trunks ha estado aquí- le decía suavemente haciendo que se separara sorprendida-

-¿Cómo?, ¿tú y él?, ¿os habéis acostado?-preguntaba curiosa limpiándose las lagrimas-

-Si Bra- decía echándose el pelo con las manos hacia atrás-

-Pan dime ahora mismo qué es lo que ha pasado, creo que juraría recordar que este era el sueño de tu vida, entregarte a él, al hombre de tu vida-decía extrañada por la situación-

Pan empezaba a contarte todo lo que había pasado, todas las razones para dejar escapar a Trunks.

-Pan-la abrazaba comprendiendo cómo se sentía, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, pero no era el momento de decírselo, jamás había visto a su amiga así-

-Yo sé que he hecho mal, pero Bra, no puedo hacerle eso a Jack.

-Pan, mi hermano se ha declarado, te ha abierto su corazón, ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad al menos?

-¿De verdad crees qué Trunks esté enamorado de mi?, yo no lo creo Bra, siempre ha sido un mujeriego y voy yo y me acuesto con él, maldita sea-se decía sin saber nada sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Trunks-

Bra le hizo cambiar de tema ya que estaban empezando a incomodarse las dos.

-¿Qué harás ahora?, es decir, os vais a ver en el trabajo los tres, será incomodo.

-No sé qué hacer Bra, no puedo irme de nuevo, mi abuelo está aquí Bra, ha vuelto, siempre he soñado con volver a verlo y no puedo irme-se ponían las dos a pensar en algún plan para que Pan no deba irse del país-

-Ahh, lo tengo-decía chasqueando los dedos- ¿por qué no trabajas en la Corp. Cap. del Sur?.

-Bra, es cierto, sí, es la mejor idea, tengo que hablar cuanto antes con tu madre.

Pan llamaba a Bulma consultándoselo, ésta aceptaba sin ningún problema, a partir de mañana mismo Bulma contrataría a otra persona para que ocupara el puesto de Pan en la Corp. Cap. del Norte. Pan también le había pedido una semana libre, explicándole que iba a hacer la reforma en su nuevo hogar, Bulma le ofreció ayuda, pero la pelinegra la rechazó gentilmente.

Ahí estaban las dos hablando, Pan parecía haberse tranquilizado, eso aliviaba a Bra.

Se despidieron y cada una se fue a su casa.

Pan, que llevaba la ropa de su amiga entro en su casa con sigilo, pero ahí estaba todo el clan Son.

-Hola a todos-decía intentando parecer feliz- Hola mi niño-daba un beso a su hermano- hola abuelos-decía acariciándolos-

-Hola pequeña- decía feliz Goku- menos mal que has venido- se tocaba la barriga- me crujen las tripas- reían todos-

Se sentaron a cenar y Pan comentó que acababa de comprarse un piso para vivir independiente y todos aceptaron felizmente, estaban orgullosos de ver a la pelinegra crecer y madurar. Estaban riéndose y hablando sobre anécdotas del pasado y Pan se fijo que Goten no paraba de mirarle extraño-_ Esa ropa es de Bra, ¿pero por qué la lleva ella?-_ Oye Pan, esa no es tu ropa, ¿verdad?- le preguntaba directo haciendo que todos atendiesen a la conversación de los morenos-

Pan nerviosa- _Maldita sea, se conoce toda su ropa-_ No, no lo es, es de Bra, muy atento tío-decía intentando parecer tranquila-

-¿Y por qué llevas su ropa?-preguntaba Gohan serio-

Pan tenía miedo de que su padre se enterase de lo que había ocurrido, sabía perfectamente que su padre mataría a Trunks y hasta a ella misma.

-Porque me manche de café-decía convincente- y no iba a salir con esos arrapos.

-Mi niña que presumida es-decía Milk dándole un pellizco en la mejilla-

Así terminaron de cenar y Pan se disculpó diciendo que estaba bastante cansada, repartió besos y fue directa a su habitación. Se puso cómoda y se metió rápidamente a la cama a seguir llorando en silencio, el mejor día de su vida había resultado ser el peor.

Le sonó el teléfono, era un mensaje de Jack preguntando cómo había ido la cosa, pesadamente se dispuso a contestarle que bien y que ya tenía un nuevo hogar y que empezaría en la semana esta a reformarlo. Él le ofreció su ayuda diciéndole que mañana iría por la tarde a ayudarla, ella aceptó desganada diciéndole la dirección y agradeciéndole de antemano.

Se quedó dormida de tanto llorar.

Al día siguiente se levantó pesadamente y se arregló para ir a comprar todo para la reforma de su nueva vivienda acompañada por su amiga Bra, que ese día decidió faltar a clases por ayudarla. Entraron a una tienda y allí eligieron la pintura y los muebles, iba a quedarse precioso el piso.

Por otro lado Trunks hubiera preferido no tener que levantarse jamás, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios pues había estado bebiendo hasta muy tarde por el desamor que había sufrido. Ese día tenía una importante reunión donde él creía que tenía que verse las caras con Pan, no estaba por la labor de hacerlo, pero debía ir a ayudar a su madre y a su amigo Goten, ya que iban a estar importantes accionistas que estaban bastante interesados en la Corporación. Se levantó, se duchó y sin desayudar se fue directo a la empresa, cuando volviendo a sus pensamientos le llevó a pensar que también Jack iba a estar presente, la situación se pondría más incómoda de lo normal, pero a él no le importaba nada, no quería saber absolutamente nada de ellos-_Si Pan quiere estar con Jack allá ella, pero nunca volverá a sentir lo que sintió conmigo-_pensaba muy seguro de sí mismo. En los 6 meses que había estado en Londres, es verdad que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Pan, quería que sólo y únicamente fuese suya, pero también se había vuelto bastante orgulloso y un tanto prepotente, y esto no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

Estaba llegando a su oficina y alguien le palmeó la espalda.

-Ey Trunks, ¿qué tal?-decía alegremente Jack-

-_Maldita sea-_Hola-contestaba secamente- estoy bien gracias, prepara tus documentos, la reunión empieza ya.

Jack un tanto decepcionado por cómo le estaba tratando Trunks asintió- Los llevo aquí-

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pasa amigos?-decía contento Goten cogiéndolos a cada uno pasando su brazo por sus hombros haciendo que se incomodarán los otros dos.

-¿Están preparados muchachos?-decía Bulma-

Asentían los tres.

Trunks al ver que se dirigían al despacho de las reuniones y Pan no estaba con ellos, quería preguntar el por qué pero no se atrevía, pero Jack se adelantó y lo hizo antes que él.

-Ehmm, Bulma, ¿y Pan?.

-Ah claro, ella va a trabajar a partir de ahora en la Corporación del Sur, me llamó ayer y me parece buena idea que esté allí encargándose y revisando que todo vaya bien.

-Ah, vaya no lo sabía-decía Jack pensativo-

-_Cobarde_- pensaba Trunks.

Terminaron la reunión de varias horas y Goten y Jack comenzaron a hablar acerca de la reforma de la casa de Pan, pues el pelinegro también iba a ir a ayudar con su novia Bra. Trunks atento a la conversación salió volando literalmente de allí para ir a entrenar con su padre, pues necesitaba descargar adrenalina.

Llegaban los dos muchachos a casa de Pan, allí estaban las dos preciosas chicas riéndose y manchadas de pintura en la cara.

-Hola princesa, sobrina-decía dándole a cada una un beso en la frente- vaya, veo que se están divirtiendo- le limpiaba la barbilla a Bra-

Jack se acercó a darle un beso en los labios a Pan, pero ésta disimuladamente apartó la cara, hubo un silencio bastante incómodo para los cuatro.

-Bueno manos a la obra- decía Goten para que se acabase ese silencio-

-Si vamos- seguía Pan.

Jack asombrado por la velocidad en que los saiyajins pintaban y traían los muebles pesados le hacía cuestionarse ¿en qué estaba ayudando él?.

-Vaya parece que más que ayudarles, les estorbo-reía vergonzosamente-

-Para nada Jack-le animaba Bra-

Se hacian las 10 de la noche.

-Bueno princesa, ¿vamos a cenar?-le sugería cariñosamente a Bra-

Bra miraba a Pan y en ella veía una cara de preocupación, de decepción, no quería quedarse a solas con Jack y ella lo sabía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?- Emmm, eeem-

-¿Qué pasa Bra?-preguntaba el pelinegro extrañado-

-Bra ve con mi tío y pasadlo muy bien-decía seria la pelinegra-

-_Pero, ¿cómo voy a dejarla así sola con Jack?, no va a estar agusto-_ Pan si quieres puedo dormir aquí, así mañana te ayudo con lo que falta-

-No amiga, muchas gracias, pero bastante me has ayudado ya-decía dandole dos besos a su tío y abrazando a su amiga- No te preocupes, estaré bien, te quiero-le decía bajito al oído-

-Ok amiga, yo también-la abrazaba-

Se iban la pareja feliz, dejando a Jack y a Pan en la casa, se miraban, Jack le sonreía y ella también pero pesadamente.

-Parece que han pasado mil años desde la última vez que te sentí mía-la abrazaba y empezaba a besarle delicadamente el cuello-

Pan incómodamente se apartaba- Jack, ahora no, estoy muy cansada de verdad, lo único que me apetece ahora mismo es acostarme, lo siento, ¿vale?-

-Está bien Pan, voy a irme- le daba un beso en los labios y le apretaba las manos- si no estás bien, puedes confiar en mí y decirlo- se iba dejando a la pelinegra sentada en el suelo-


	13. Stronger

A la mañana siguiente, Pan despertaba en su hermoso piso que casi estaba acabado, era una suerte en esos casos ser una saiyajin, puesto que las personas normales hubieran tardado mil veces más que ellos.

Era una mañana lluviosa, pero la peor tormenta estaba en su interior, había dejado escapar al que era el amor de toda su vida, de toda su infancia.-_Me odiará siempre, siempre, nunca debió pasar, pero fue el mejor día de mi vida-_ Pensaba la pelinegra peinándose y echándose cremas, ya que en una hora tenía concertada una cita con Marron y Uub. Ingenua, creía que solamente iban a ir ellos dos para hablarle de su vestimenta como dama de honor. Se apresuró y salió de allí dirección a un Starbucks para pedirse un cappuccino bien cargado. En la barra daba y daba sorbos a la taza, embelesada en sus propios pensamientos, en qué si en verdad había hecho lo correcto, rechazar a Trunks por Jack, a un amigo de toda la vida por un chico que apenas conocía.- _Pero es que me trata tan bien y me siento tan cómoda con él, no puedo dejarlo así porque si, estos meses han sido más llevaderos gracias a él, a su atención y cariño.-_ Miles de sentimientos y pensamientos ahogaban a la pobre muchacha, cuando de repente vio el reloj, marcaba las 10:50, en 10 minutos tenía que llegar y la verdad donde habían concertado la cita estaba bastante lejos, apresurada, se centró en el ki de Uub.-_Ahí está-_ era fácil encontrar el ki de Uub, pues desde pequeña siempre habían sido buenos amigos y encontrarse entre ellos era bastante fácil la verdad.

Pan se encontraba en frente del Hotel Dragón, pasó por recepción y preguntó, el muchacho le indicó con el dedo donde estaban, pues se encontraban en una especie de bar bastante amplio, se acercó y los saludó cariñosamente.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo está la pareja del año?-decía soltándose del abrazo de Marron y carraspeando la cabeza de su amigo-

Uub reía- ¡Qué buen humor tienes siempre Pan!- asentía Marron.- y como siempre eres tan puntual, no como los otros.- negaba con la cabeza-

-_¿Dijo los otros?-_ Perdona Uub, ¿dijiste los otros?, ¿qué otros?-preguntaba curiosa.

-Ay Pan, tus despistes te pasarán factura- reía y seguidamente miraba a su derecha- Anda mira, tampoco llegan tan tarde- se levantaba-

Allí estaban, Goten, Bra y Trunks.

_-¿Cómo? ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿por qué Bra no me dijo nada?-_ se cuestionaba la pelinegra nerviosa mirando para la mesa y con un tic en la pierna, lo que provocó que tirara la mesa- _Pan, completo desastre-_

Bra rápidamente fue hacia su amiga mientras que Trunks y Goten continuaron de pie hablando con la pareja, Goten pensó que era necesario que fuera Bra, ya que había notado rara a su sobrina y creyó conveniente que fuera su amiga primero, Trunks, al contrario, la vio y ni se inmutó, pues le apartó la vista enseguida.

-Amiga, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, creí que con lo que pasó con Trunks no vendrías-preguntaba nerviosa Bra-

-Bra, ¿cómo no me dijiste que venían ustedes también?-reprochaba a su amiga-

-Pan, cuando nos lo dijeron Marron y Uub, tú también estabas delante, no pensé en que lo olvidarías o no lo escucharas, lo siento amiga-se disculpaba-

-No, discúlpame tu a mi Bra, siento haberme puesto así, es solo que el hecho de estar ahora mismo en el mismo lugar que él no sé, me asusta, no sé cómo reaccionará conmigo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?- sugería- mira, es el momento perfecto, está allí en la barra solo- lo señalaba- aprovecha, no quiero que se entere tu tío porque no sé cómo reaccionaría sabiendo todo esto.

-Tienes razón, voy a hablar con él.-se dirigió a dónde estaba el pelilila viendo que anotaba en un papel algo y se lo daba a la simpática camarera sonriéndole pícaramente-_date la vuelta Pan, no pierdas el tiempo-_pensaba, pero tarde, ya había llegado a su destino.

Cuando a punto de preguntarle si podían hablar...

-Vete Pan- decía cortante sin mirarla- suficiente tengo con que nos tengamos que ver aquí y en reuniones familiares-cerraba-

-_Maldita sea-_pensaba indignada pero sin razón alguna. Trunks tenía razones suficientes para odiarla y ella lo entendía, pero simplemente quería darle explicaciones, las cuales no le importaban a Trunks. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. Sentía la necesidad de pedirle disculpas, de decirle que lo sentía, que lo amaba y que nunca había pasado una noche igual, pero no podía, simplemente debía pedir perdón e irse- Mira Trunks sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y te entiendo perfectamente, pero entiéndeme tu a mí también.

-¿Qué te entienda?-preguntaba sarcástico con una sexy sonrisa mirando a la copa-

-_Maldito encantador-_ pensaba para sus adentros- Si, al menos que lo intentes simplemente, sé que no tengo ningún derecho ni nada parecido para pedirte esto, pero de verdad tu y yo sa..-No terminó de hablar cuando de repente una hermosa pelinegra ojos azules se acercó a Trunks-

-¿Trunks? ¿Trunks Brief?- Preguntaba la hermosa pelinegra, que guardaba cierto parecido con Pan-

-¿Neus?, oh dios, esto sí que es bueno- se levantaba Trunks a abrazarla- ¡Llevaba sin verte desde la Facultad!-

Ella también lo abrazaba efusivamente.- ¡Madre mía!, mírate, ¡estás guapísimo!- le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, muy cercana ella- He visto fotos de ti, te he visto en la tele, vaya amigo, sí que has cambiado-

Mientras que ellos se abrazaban como los mejores amigos del mundo, Pan contemplaba la escena estática, sin musitar palabra, no podía ponerse celosa, no tenía ningún derecho, pero su ki empezó a elevarse notablemente, al menos para el pelilila..

-Eh.. Esto.., Neus ella es Pan, la sobrina de Goten-la presentaba sin mirar siquiera a Pan-

-Vaya vaya, Pan Son, te has convertido en toda una mujer-se acercaba a darle dos besos cariñosamente, pero ella seguía quieta con cara de pocos amigos- ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Entonces Pan recordó lo que sabía de aquella tipa, todo, sabía que tiempos atrás, ella y Trunks estuvieron de enamorados, recordó lo tonta que se sentía cuando se dormía llorando al ver al amor de su vida con una y otra chica, noviazgos, rollos, amigas que llevaba a las reuniones familiares. Y también recordó cómo cada una de ellas la trataban como una insignificante niña pequeña sin voz ni voto.

-Vaya, sí que me acuerdo si-decía tomándose un chupito de tequila y agarrando un gin tonic seguidamente, si, era de día, pero lo único que le apetecía era beber.- Bueno un gusto haberte visto de nuevo, disfruta de tu estancia- le decía secamente alejándose-

-Mmm, vaya humos-decía dubitativa la pelinegra-

-No te preocupes Neus, no le hagas caso-decía bastante déspota- Bueno, ¿y eso que estás aquí en Japón?, lo último que supe de ti era que volviste a Francia- le pasaba una caña de cerveza-

Ella la rechazó- No amigo, no..-pensó- no me apetece- decía evitando- Pues sí, como bien sabes me fui a Francia, a mi patria natal y allí conocí al que va a ser mi futuro marido y hemos venido aquí a celebrar la boda, aquí en el hotel se aloja mi familia.-decía vergonzosa tapándose la cara-

-¿Te casas?-ella asintió- ¡Eso es magnífico! -Trunks se alegró bastante, si es cierto que se enamoró de ella profundamente, pero eso había sido hace muchos años, a parte aunque no lo quisiera y no lo admitiera por orgullo, él estaba enamorado plenamente de una sola pelinegra, Pan.

-Si amigo, aparte de eso, no bebo cerveza, no porque no quiera, recuerda las juergas que nos montábamos con los de la residencia-reían los dos- es porque estoy embarazada Trunks.

-¡Enhorabuena! Me alegro muchísimo de verdad y será un placer conocer al que será tu marido y conocer al bebé cuando nazca.

-Jajaja, que majo eres Trunks, nunca cambiarás... Por cierto, me gustaría invitarles a ti y a Goten a la boda-de pronto sonó el teléfono- Es Mitch, espera un segundo Trunks- se alejó para hablar dejando a Trunks en la barra alegre y emocionado por su amiga-

-Vale, perdona Trunks, pues lo que te decía aquí tienes mi número apuntado, la boda...-dudo en decirlo- es... es...

-¿Cuándo es? Venga suéltalo ya.-decía impaciente-

-Es mañana.-entrecerraba los ojos-

-¿Mañana?

-Sí y de verdad me gustaría muchísimo que fuesen, cuento contigo amigo, esta tarde llámame y dime el nombre de la pareja de Goten y la tuya. Quiero que vayan acompañados, ¿sí? Gracias amigo, te quiero y espero tu llamada prontamente.-se despedía ligera dejando a un Trunks algo confuso y sin opción a rechistar-

-_¿Llevar a alguien? ¿a quién?-_decía mirando la tarjeta de pronto, divisó a lo lejos en otra barra a Pan, quien tenía en frente suyo bastante vasos de chupitos vacíos- _Enana borracha-_pensaba cuando vio que se puso en pie y apenas podía andar derecha-_ ¿a quién se le ocurre emborracharse a las 12 de la mañana? Como está andando, madre mía va a caerse-_Rápidamente Trunks la cogió por la espalda.

-Tthhuu, veettee vetee con tu ammigguita Nesssu Nuess, commmo quierrra llamarse la tiipaa esa y dde déjame en pppaz-decía intentando soltarse fallidamente- suéelltamme Trunnnks.

Trunks la había agarrado bien fuerte saliendo y metiéndola en su coche.

-Mira enana, te voy a llevar a mi apartamento y te vas a dar una ducha bien fría y te vas a beber un café bien cargado, mira en qué estado estás-decía bastante enfurecido poniéndole el cinturón como una niña pequeña.

Pan por su parte agachó la cabeza cual niña traviesa tras acabar de hacer una trastada, cuando le estaba atando el cinturón, ella podía oler el olor que desprendía su cuello.

-Huueles ttann bien- decía sonrojándose-

Durante el camino no hablaron nada, Pan simplemente se mordía las uñas sin mordérselas y con la cabeza girada todo el rato para no ver a Trunks.

Trunks por su parte conducía lo más rápido posible, sabía que Pan no era muy tolerante al alcohol y aquella era la razón de su estado de embriaguez. Tenía en su interior la sensación de que tenía que hacerse cargo de ella, de cuidarla para que no le pasara nada malo, si, era una saiyajin, pero el simplemente tenía en mente que debía protegerla.

Metió el coche en el garaje y abrió la puerta de Pan. Ella se levantó para bajarse cuando de repente iba a caer al suelo de la cogorza que llevaba.

-Maldita sea Pan, si no sabes beber, ¿para qué coño lo haces?-decía agarrándola hacia él-

Pan no musitaba palabra, miraba fijamente a Trunks a los ojos y él a ella, cuando de pronto unas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer ocupando las mejillas de la pelinegra.

La reacción que tuvo Trunks fue cogerla en brazos y abrazarla haciendo que ésta hundiera su cabeza en su deseoso pectoral. Se sentó así con ella encima en el sofá, sintiendo el sollozo de su llanto y sin decir nada, sabía que Pan era bastante orgullosa y no le gustaba que la vieran llorar asique allí estaban ella hundiendo su cara en su pecho y quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos. Trunks se levantó con ella y la llevó hacia su cama, la recostó y él se quedó al lado observando como dormía.

Acariciándole el rostro húmedo, miraba lo preciosa que se veía ahí dormida, viendo su nariz rojiza de haber llorado, era hermosa.

-_Maldita sea Pan, ¿que es lo que me has hecho?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte y desearte?, ¿qué es lo que ganas negando lo evidente?, ¿cómo alejarme de ti?, ¿cómo seguir siendo amigos estando tú con Jack?-_se resignaba apoyando la cabeza sobre su puño-

Tantas preguntas rodeaban su cabeza, buscando la respuesta para cada una de ellas, pero era imposible, su padre le había dicho que ella era la mujer que había elegido, entonces, si seguía con Jack y llegaban a casarse, ¿qué sería de él? Pasaron las horas y el seguía allí, viendo como dormía, observando cada uno de sus gestos, decidió que ya era suficiente. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar varios platos de comida y café para cuando Pan se levantara se alimentara bien. Pensó que sería buena idea que su hermana viniese a hacerse cargo de Pan y así ahorrarse una situación incómoda para los dos. Así lo hizo, cogió su celular y vio varias llamadas perdidas de ella, simplemente le mandó un SMS:

"**Bra, ven a mi casa ya"**

Se sentó en el sofá con una copa de wiski y en escasos 3 minutos sonaba la puerta, sintió que era el ki de su hermana, pero también venía acompañada de Goten. Abrió, se sentaron y justamente Pan sin sentirlos salió al comedor...

-¿Pan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué te acabas de levantar?-preguntaba un confuso Goten-

Trunks les explico lo que había pasado por encima, excusando que no era muy tolerante a la bebida. Bra miraba a Pan con cara de desconcierto, como preguntándole si era verdad lo que decía, Pan asentía gesticulando que posteriormente le contaría.

-Vaya vaya sobrina, si se entera Gohan, seguro que te castiga una semana sin paga-decía riéndose de ella-

-Jum, tío tú y tus bromitas, date cuenta que soy ya mayor-decía mirándolo amenazante-

-Está bien, perdóname-decía disculpándose tiernamente- Por cierto, me he encontrado con Neus en el hotel.

-Jumm, fresca-decía Bra por lo bajo-

Pan sonreía entendiendo perfectamente a su amiga.

-Bra, cielo si solo tengo ojos para ti-la abrazaba por detrás-

-Eso espero, porque si no tendré que arrancártelos.

Trunks y Pan reían mirándose incómodamente.

-Bueno y eso, me ha dicho también lo de su boda, asique he pensado que podíamos ir los cuatro- Trunks empezó a toser del trago- Vamos, nos lo pasaríamos bien, y en realidad ya le dije que íbamos los cuatro-decía inocente riendo como un niño-

-¿Va a casarse?-preguntaba curiosa Pan-

-Sí- contestaba Trunks mirando a la copa-

Bra miraba a su amiga- Em emm... ¿a ti que te parece Pan? ¿Vamos?

-_Es fantástico, se casa, fuera del mercado, lejos de Trunks-_Pues en verdad...

-Sí, iremos- contestaba cortante Trunks- iremos los cuatro- miraba fijamente a Pan-

-Yuhuu, perfecto entonces, por cierto, huele riquísimo, ¿nos invitas a pegar bocado?

-Pues claro idiota, come lo que te apetezca.

-Hermano yo me voy a retirar con Pan, ya que tenemos que ver que nos ponemos mañana.-se excusaba-

-Sí, será mejor, mañana pasaremos a recogerlas.

-Si, en casa de Pan, que dormiré allí- miraba a Pan como pidiendo permiso a lo que Pan asentaba- Adiós cariño mañana nos vemos-se despedía de Goten-

Pan por su parte, no decía nada, pues se sentía avergonzada e iba saliendo de allí cabizbaja.

Llegaron a casa de Pan, en donde rebuscaron en los armarios que ponerse, dieron con la vestimenta adecuada.

-Bueno ya has evitado el tema buscando zapatos y complementos, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado realmente?.

-No lo sé Bra, me emborraché a raíz de los celos que sentí por la tipa esa que resulta que se casa.

-No te entiendo Pan.

-Lo sé, no me entiendo ni a mí misma Bra, lo quiero, es más lo amo Bra, pero no es tan fácil.

-Sí, sí que es fácil, simplemente tienes que dejar a Jack e ir a declararte profundamente a mi hermano.

-Reía- Amiga, no puedo hacer eso- se negaba a hacer daño a Jack-

-Pan, mírame-la agarraba- ¿prefieres esto?, ¿que mi hermano ni siquiera sea capaz de mirarte y tu emborracharte por celos hacia el?, no Pan, yo contesto por ti, no prefieres esto y no sé cuánto tiempo más vas a aguantar con esta farsa, quiero que seas feliz amiga.

Entonces lo entendió todo, ¿Cómo iba a seguir con Jack sintiendo lo que sentía por Trunks?, no, era prácticamente imposible. Cogió sus cosas y fue directamente a casa de Jack a cortar con él. Bra miraba orgullosa a su amiga dándole ánimos de que todo iba a estar bien a partir de entonces.


	14. Dificultades

Siento mucho no haber actualizado durante tantísimo tiempo, pero últimamente las cosas no me están yendo como deberían y recordé que esto es lo único que me hacía evadirme de la realidad. Espero que os guste, sé que es corto, pero lo hice con cariño para los que estén siguiendo esta historia. Gracias.

* * *

><p>DIFICULTADES<p>

En tanto, se dirigía hacia la casa de Jack cuando empezó a sonarle el teléfono móvil parando en seco su vuelo, era él, era Jack.

-Hola Jack, justa..-contestaba la pelinegra siendo interrumpida por su aun novio-.

-Pan, te llamo para decirte que mi amiga Neus se casa mañana y me ha invitado a la boda y obviamente quiero que me acompañes-decía rápidamente-.

-¿Qué? ¿tú también conoces a Neus?-decía sorprendida-

-Claro, desde que éramos unos niños, mis padres y los suyos siempre se han llevado genial, pero, ¿de qué la conoces tú?

-_Mierda, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?, si rompo con él, mañana me verá tan felicienta celebrando junto a Trunks, Bra y Goten. No, no puedo hacerle eso, él se merece una ruptura decente._-estaba claro que aunque ella seguía locamente enamorada del pelilila, no podía hacerle eso a Jack, él que había sido su medicina, su remedio, su antídoto durante todos estos meses- Pues resulta que también invitó a Trunks y Goten porque también los conoce.

-Ah es cierto, bueno pero, ¿serás mi acompañante princesa?

Pan dudó por unos segundos, puesto que ahora Trunks iría sin acompañante.

-Si-dijo pesadamente- ¿pasas a buscarme?

-Está claro.

Siguieron hablando por unos escasos minutos más, acordando la hora y cuando colgaron Pan no sabía que hacer, puesto que sentía que debía avisar a Trunks de que Jack iba a ir, no sabía por qué razón, pero era como una especia de obligación interna que le llevaba a sentirse como con dependencia al peli lila, pero no encontraba el valor ni la fuerza de realizar una simple llamada. Entonces decidió llamar a su amiga Bra para que le echara un cable.

-¿Cómo fue Pan?, ¿no es muy rápido?-preguntaba curiosa-

-No he podido hacerlo Gradecía tristemente- es más, necesito tu ayuda.

-Lo que necesites amiga-_vaya se la oye bastante preocupada-_

Entonces Pan le contó todo lo que ocurría y sorprendió a Bra, realmente el mundo era un pañuelo, ¿qué posibilidades había de que todos se conociesen en esa ciudad tan grande?, una entre un millón pensaban las dos.

-Mira Pan, realmente pienso que deberías llamarlo-decía tajante- y más con lo que me estás diciendo que sientes la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Lo sé Bra y tienes razón, pero no sé por qué motivo me siento así.

-Amiga te sientes así porque es evidente que entre los dos, pase el tiempo que pase, siempre va a existir algo, y eso no lo puedes cambiar ni tú, ni él, ni nadie. Ahora coge y llámalo y explícale lo que ocurre.

-Ok, gracias Bra, siempre es un alivio tenerte a ti, porque siempre tienes las palabras exactas, te quiero amiga.

-Y yo, ya sabes que ahora soy tu tía-decía provocando carcajadas en la pelinegra-

-Jajaja, eso te hará sonar mayor.

-Pero soy más joven que tu jovencita-decía riéndose-

Así colgaron y Pan buscó el número de Trunks, sonó tres veces y contestaba éste.

-¿Qué quieres?-contestaba secamente-

-_Maldito arrogante, cada día se parece más a su padre-_te llamaba para decirte que busques otra acompañante porque resulta que Neus y Jack se conocen y lo ha invitado y como verás iré acompañándolo a el-decía sin preocupación alguna-

Se escuchó el teléfono colgar.

-Será idiota, me ha colgado, urggg, maldito seas-apretaba el teléfono con fuerza, destruyéndolo en milésimas de segundos y echaba a volar hacia su casa-

Al día siguiente, ya en la iglesia llegaban todos los invitados, en realidad, se trataba de una pequeña capilla en las que cabían escasas personas, puesto que Neus solo quería invitar a los más allegados. Entre eso, llego Pan con Jack y Goten con Bra. Pan iba con un largo vestido color verde con las mangas largas de encaje y la espalda descubierta y un moño alto. Mientras que Bra llevaba un vestido largo palabra de honor apretado de arriba y suelto de abajo color beige y un recogido hacia el lado. Sus dos respectivos novios iban de etiqueta, los dos con un traje negro.

Una vez finalizada la misa, Bra y Pan se separaron de los invitados, pues no habían tenido momento alguno para hablar de la conversación que había tenido Pan con Trunks la noche anterior.

-¿Dices que te colgó?-asentía la pelinegra- Pero, ¿no te dijo nada? ¿Ni siquiera que vendría?

-No Bra, me colgó y su forma de contestarme era tan tu padre.

-Es cierto, su comportamiento se está asemejando al de mi papa.

-Aquí están las chicas más guapas-decía Jack besando en la mejilla a Pan e incomodándola de sobremanera- luces bellísima cielo.

-Esto, gracias...

Bra para quitarle tensión al asunto cogió a Goten y a ellos y los dirigió hacia donde se celebraba el banquete.

Ya sentados, veían como el asiento de Trunks estaba vacío.

-_Es raro que Trunks no se haya presentado-_pensaba Goten preocupado-_aunque pensándolo bien, es preferible que no esté aquí, no sabría cómo reaccionar si viese a Pan junto a Jack._

Cuando de repente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sólo únicamente los saiyajines presentes, apareció Trunks ocupado su asiento.

-Trunks viniste-decía Bra-

-Sí, obvio no me perdería esta boda-decia mirando a Pan, haciendo que ésta apartara la mirada.

-Es un gusto verte Trunks-decía Jack amablemente-

-Para algunos más que para otros-decía metiéndose una aceituna en la boca-voy a saludar a la pareja de recién casados-se alejaba siendo perseguido por la mirada asesina de la pelinegra-

-Si las miradas fusilarán-susurraba Goten-

Trunks se acercó a la mesa nupcial siendo espiado en todo momento por la pelinegra.

-¡Trunks que alegría que estés aquí!-decía Neus abrazándolo-

-Gracias amiga, te ves estupenda, ¿eres tú el afortunado?- decía mirando a Mitch-

-Sí, soy yo, un placer conocerte, Neus me habló bastante de ti y de Goten-le estrechaba la mano-

-El placer es mío.

-Bueno Trunks, ¿me vas a presentar a tu acompañante?

-No he traído acompañante-decía un poco más serio recordando el plantón que le había dado Pan por el inútil de Jack-

-Estupendo, porque tengo que presentarte a alguien que también vino sin acompañante, bueno ya la conoces pero creo que lleváis siglos sin veros-decía cogiéndolo y llevándolo hacia una mesa- no sé si te acordarás de…

-Noa…-decia el peli lila sorprendido-

-Vaya veo que si te acuerdas-decía Neus cómplice-

-Oh vaya, Trunks, hacia tanto que no nos veíamos-se levantaba para abrazarlo-

Trunks le devolvía el abrazo. Noa había sido su primer amor, y al verla solo sintió nostalgia de aquellos tiempos en los que solo le importaba ella, el entrenamiento y el salir con sus amigos sin tener obligaciones. Su relación en verdad, no duró mucho, porque eran demasiado jóvenes, pero sí que se tenían un especial cariño y eso se notó en el largo abrazo. Ahí hablaban animadamente contándose como les había ido todo, resultaba que los dos estaban solteros y empezaban los coqueteos, siendo observados todos por la pelinegra, la cual rabiaba aunque estuviera al lado del que seguía siendo su novio.

Mientras en la mesa…

-Bra, ¿quién es ella? Y ¿por qué se abrazan de esa manera?-preguntaba Pan aprovechando de que Jack estaba hablando por teléfono con sus padres que no habían podido acudir al enlace-

-Pues me suena su cara, pero no me acuerdo de quien es-decía Bra mirándola pero sin sacar conclusión de quien se trataba-

-Yyyo, yo sé quién es-decía dubitativo Goten-

-¿Quién?-soltaban al unísono las amigas-

-Es la primera novia de Trunks.

-¿Qué?-decía Pan subiendo notoriamente su ki-_su primera novia, su primer amor, su primera vez, maldita sea, ¿por qué me vuelvo a sentir como aquella vez que tuve que irme de aquí?-_

-Pan tranquilízate, solamente son viejos amigos que vuelven a encontrarse-Goten intentaba tranquilizar a su sobrina, pues sabía que entre ellos dos había pasado algo y que ella estaba celosa, era obvio, se amaban, pero lo único que sabían hacer es complicar las cosas.

-_Mi tío tiene razón, debo tranquilizarme.-_Si tío, bueno me disculpan voy al servicio-

-Bra, ¿qué vamos a hacer con estos dos?

-No lo sé cariño, solo saben ponerse obstáculos ellos solos, con lo fácil que fue lo nuestro-

-Ya te digo, te quiero princesa-la besaba dulcemente en los labios-

Mientras tanto, Pan en el aseo pensaba como calmar lo que sentía en ese momento, ver a Trunks tan feliz al lado de esa tipa, la estaba matando por dentro.

_-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así?, ¿qué puedo hacer para que se aleje de ella?-_intentaba tramar algo para que tuviera la atención de "su" peli lila-¡Auchh, maldita sea!-sin querer había roto el grifo del lavabo haciendo que sangrara notablemente.

-_Ese olor, ¿qué le habrá pasado?-_Discúlpame Noa- se alejaba hacia la dirección donde ese olor le llevaba, era el olor de la sangre de Pan, y él podía sentirlo con gran intensidad, sólo él. Golpeaba la puerta.

-Está ocupado-decía Pan, distraída sin saber que era él quien estaba llamando-

Volvía a tocar la puerta, esta vez con más rudeza, pero sin llegar a romperla.

-Dije que esta ocup…-abría la puerta enfadada porque la estaban incordiando, pero, era él- Trunks…

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- decía cogiéndole el brazo desesperadamente, examinando la herida-

-Nnnada, nada, suéltame- decía dándole la espalda-

-Explícame que es lo que te pasó-decía el peli lila en tono de obligación poniéndose frente a ella-

-Trunks, vete de aquí, no es tu asunto, simplemente me corté y ya está-decía enfadada-

Él no quería soltarla, pues con ella sentía la necesidad de cuidarla y socorrerla siempre.

-Cállate y siéntate ahí-señalaba una silla que había en el cuarto de baño-hasta que no te cure la herida no saldrás de aquí-buscaba en los cajones, que por suerte había algodón, agua oxigenada y unas vendas.

-te dije que te largues de aquí, puedo cuidar de mi misma-decía levantándose y dirigiéndose a salir-

-Maldita sea-la agarraba Trunks y con ella se teletransportaba al piso de éste-

-¿Eres idiota o qué?, Jack está allí esperando por mí.

-Me importa una mierda quien te esté esperando o no, hay que curarte esa herida y deja de comportarte como una mocosa inmadura.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-intentaba zafarse del agarre del peli lila en vano, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se ataba a él- suéltame.

-No pienso hacerlo hasta que me prometas de que te estarás quieta y dejaras que te cure esa herida.

-Está bien-decía resignada-pero muévete, no tengo todo el tiempo-sabía que tenía que estarse quieta, pues el peli lila era muy persistente.

-Así me gusta-empezaba a lavarle la herida-

-¡_Demonios! ¡Es jodidamente atractivo!, me gustaría preguntarle sobre esa tipa y como se siente con ella, necesito saber si quiere volver a retomar su relación-_lo miraba sin quitarle ojo de encima-

-¿Qué andas mirándome?, ¿quieres saber algo?-preguntaba el peli lila, sabiendo en sus adentros de que ella estaba cuestionándose algo y él no podía descifrar pero si sentirlo.

-Te miro, para que no te equivoques y en vez de echar el agua oxigenada, eches veneno.

Trunks sonreía-¿y por qué debería echarte veneno según tú?

-Porque me odias.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

-¿Piensas que alguien que te odia haría esto?-la apretaba contra él quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros-¿O esto?-la agarraba de la espalda con posesión.


	15. Verdades como puños

Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo 15. Sé que no tengo reviews ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos se que habrá alguien que la lee, ¿no? T.T.

Agradezco de nuevo a los que sí dejaron en su día un review. :)

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Un saludo ! :)

* * *

><p>VERDADES COMO PUÑOS<p>

Pan gemía involuntariamente con el acercamiento de su saiyajin sin apartarse de él, una lucha de miradas feroces llenas de lujuria con una mezcla de rabia y contención.

Trunks la soltaba siguiendo con la curación de su herida.-No voy a tocarte-decía cogiendo el bote de agua oxigenada- No, hasta que me lo pidas- echaba un par de gotas en la herida que hacían escocer a la pelinegra-

-Ah, eso escuece.

-¿El no tocarte?-preguntaba sarcástico, a lo que Pan solo contestaba con una mirada amenazadora-No me mires así, sé que deseas que te posea en este momento-Pan se mordía el labio inferior-Tu cuerpo te delata-

Tenía razón, sus pezones erguidos y puntiagudos al sentir la ronca voz de él diciendo exactamente lo que en ese momento la pelinegra quería. Pero ella no quería quedar como la sumisa, la que caería a los pies y se le caería la baba con cualquier tentadora frase proveniente de esa boca que tanto anhelaba poseer.

-Vaya Briefs, sí que tienes tú la autoestima demasiado alta-decía apretando adrede sus brazos para hacer notar sus perfectas protuberancias que había heredado de la preciosa Videl. Y era claro, no podía pasar desapercibido por el peli lila.

-¿Acaso intentas provocarme?-le preguntaba con la ceja levantada y ojeándola descaradamente.

-¿Yo?-decía inocente- para nada. A parte, nunca te diré que me hagas tuya, es algo que debes recordar aquí-decía acariciándole la sien-

Él sentía quemarse por dentro con esas caricias, pero lo tenía suficientemente claro, no quería volver a perder la cabeza haciendo cualquier locura de saiyajines y dañándola a ella o a cualquiera de su familia o amigos. Iba a respetar la palabra que había dado _no voy a tocarte, no hasta que me lo pidas._

Sonrió, sabía que ella intentaba provocarle y eso le gustaba, porque sabía que jamás nadie volvería a tocarla y hacerle el amor de la manera que lo había hecho el.

Termino de curarla- Es hora de volver, estarán preguntándose donde nos hemos metido-decía serio el peli lila poniéndose los dedos en la frente y agarrando del hombro a la pelinegra.

-Vaya, por fin volvéis -decía una molesta Bra-¿qué te pasó Pan?

-Nada, me corté con el grifo, ya sabes lo patosa que soy.

-¿Por qué venís juntos?-preguntaba un inocente Goten.

-Porque tu sobrina es como una mocosa chica y tuve que llevarla a mi departamento para curarle esa herida-decía cruzado de brazos, buscando con la mirada a Noa, con la que había dejado una conversación a medias. Y la encontró, sentada al lado de una fuente-bueno si me disculpan-se retiraba hacia ella.

(Pan)

Exasperante, a veces sentía la necesidad de agarrarlo por el cuello y golpearlo para que dejara de comportarse como su padre. -_¿He sido yo la que ha creado al doble de Vegeta?,-_se preguntaba_- no, supongo que no-_. De pronto, vio que él fue hacia ella, hacia su primera novia y sentí como una punzada en el pecho. No tenía ganas de llorar y ni por asomo iba a hacerlo, se había convertido hasta hoy en una mujer madura, que sí, que utilizaría sus mejores armas, pero lo era, estaba madurando progresivamente y sabía que él al acercarse a ella no iba a sentir las palpitaciones desesperadas y la respiración entrecortada que la pelinegra le hacía experimentar. Se había vuelto en una estúpida batalla de orgullo entre los dos.

Habían pasado varias horas y en la pista de baile estaban Goten y Bra animados bailando como dos chiquilluelos enamorados, mientras que Pan tenía la cara más larga, observando de vez en cuando a la "_nueva pareja_"-_Y un cuerno_-pensaba. Cuando de repente estos dos últimos se acercaron a la mesa diciendo que se retiraban.

-¿Os vais ya? Trunks, ¿quién es esta bella dama?-preguntaba Jack siendo simpático simplemente.

_-Primero Pan y ahora ella, ¿este tío es gilipollas?-_ Ella es Noa.

-Vaya Noa, un placer-decía levantándose a darle dos besos-_es sumamente preciosa, que suerte tiene este Trunks, siempre consigue a las más bellas-_

-Gracias, el placer es mío-contestaba con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada por el atractivo de ese hombre-Perdona, ¿y tú?, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba hacia Pan.

_-Y a ti que te importa babosa-_Me llamo Pan-finalizó dándole un trago al licor que tenía en el vaso, sin levantarse para darle dos besos.

-Emm… encantada Pan-decía un poco incomoda ante la antipatía de la pelinegra.

-Pan, no te vayas a pasar con los tragos esta vez-decía Trunks sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Pan lo vio con la mirada más fusiladora-¿no te largabas?

-Si-en eso cogió de la cintura a Noa, como previamente había hecho con ella, puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció.

-_ella lo sabe, ella sabe todo sobre Trunks, maldita sea-_respiraba entrecortada por la rabia que eso le suponía-

-Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Jack preocupado por su chica-

-Sí, tranquilo.

-¿te parece que nosotros también nos vayamos de aquí?-decía hincando su barbilla en la clavícula de ella- podíamos dormir esta noche juntos-insinuaba rodeándola con los brazos.

-Jajaja, me haces cosquillas con tu barba Jack-reía al sentir la barba de este en su cuello- si tú quieres quedarte…

-Claro que quiero-decía apuradamente-vámonos ya princesa-la agarraba de la mano llevándola hacia Goten y Bra para despedirse y posteriormente coger su vehículo y dirigirse a la casa de la pelinegra.

-No puedes conducir Jack-decía estirando la mano para que le diese la llave del auto-has bebido más de lo normal.

Jack no discutía y le daba las llaves.

(Pan)

_Llegamos a mi apartamento y él, ebrio, no paraba de mirarme lascivamente de arriba abajo-_vas a desgastarme con la mirada_-le dije sonriendo de lado. Sabía lo que provocaba en él, habían sido los suficientes meses para conectar como cualquier pareja de novios. De pronto, me agarró con fuerza hacia él, y entonces, sucedió, Trunks me vino a la mente en ese momento y me imagine que lo tenía en frente mía. Me mordí el labio y lo bese con rudeza._

_-_Me encanta cuando me besas así Pan.

_Entonces abrí los ojos y era Jack-_ejem… discúlpame, ¿sí?-_me aparte de él y me dirigí hacia el baño-_voy a tomar una ducha-_entonces unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda parando mi camino._

-Quiero ducharme contigo- _me susurraba al oído haciendo que se me erizara la piel y que volviese la imagen de Trunks a mi mente, pensando que era él quien estaba abrazándome de esa forma. Y entonces, empezó a desabrocharme el vestido sin resistencia alguna por mi parte._

(Trunks)

Habían aparecido en el departamento del peli lila.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntaba él.

-Si, por favor-observaba curiosa el comedor del que había sido su primer novio-vaya como ha pasado el tiempo-decía cogiendo una foto en la que salía él y Goten de pequeños. Seguía mirando las fotos que tenía sobre la chimenea, cogiendo una en particular-ella, ¿ella es Pan?-le preguntaba sorprendida de cómo había cambiado, pues en la foto Pan apenas tenía unos 7 años y salía con su hermana Bra haciendo payasadas.

Trunks se acercaba a ver la foto y se había quedado observando recordando como desde ese entonces ya sentía un cierto apego especial con la hija de Gohan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaban en un parque, Goten y Trunks cuidando de las dos pequeñas de sus respectivas familias y veían como Bra jugaba a las barbies con las demás niñas, mientras que Pan imitaba a los chicos montando en bicicleta sin tener experiencia ninguna y sin ayuda de nadie.

De pronto, Trunks giro su cabeza asustado y se veía a una pequeña Pan de unos 7 años de edad llorando porque se había caído de la bicicleta intentando. Corrió hacia su rescate.

-Pan, ¿estás bien?-decía levantándola con cuidado del suelo-

-Sí, buaaaaa, buaaaa-lloraba desconsoladamente-

-Pero pequeña, ¿cómo puede ser que seas capaz de luchar con gigantes y estés así por una caída de nada?-preguntaba Trunks curioso, pues en ese entonces la pequeña tenía un gran potencial-

Cuando de repente una sonrisa se ilumino en la cara de la pequeña Son, mirando a un inocente Trunks que se había creído que se había hecho daño.

-Jajaja-se tiraba a sus brazos-siempre te preocupas por mi Trunks y me gusta que vayas a mi rescate-

-Pero serás, pensaba que te habías hecho daño.

-Pero Trunks, si soy capaz ahora mismo de luchar contra ti y ganarte-lo miraba amenazante.

-¿Ah sí?-la soltaba y se ponían en posición-

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Sí, la misma-decía dejando la foto y ofreciéndole un vaso con whisky y dos hielos-supongo que ya tienes edad para beber, ¿verdad?-bromeaba-

-No cambias-decía agarrando el vaso-y eso me gusta de ti-lo miraba fijamente-tienes que seguir como hasta ahora lo has hecho, que nada ni nadie te quite ese brillo especial que tienes Trunks.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque sé que Pan te está volviendo loco.

-Estás equivocada.

-No, jamás me miraste como la miras a ella, y me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien que merezca la pena, ya que ella es también como tú-decía refiriéndose a la raza saiyajin-

-Es complicado Noa.

-¿Por qué? Ella al igual que tú, siente lo mismo, te lo puedo asegurar. A parte, debería andarme con ojo si no quiero ser asesinada-decía bromeando con una cara de circunstancia-

-Jamás dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, significas mucho para mí, ¿lo sabias?-decía acercándose insinuativamente a la chica-

-Trunks, me vas a sonrojar.

-Era lo que más me gustaba de ti-decía dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Sabes que no quieres esto-decía apartándolo-tú quieres a Pan y debes luchar por ella-decía caminando hacia una habitación-por cierto, ¿esta es la mía?

Noa estaba de vacaciones y Trunks le había ofrecido su departamento para que no se gastase dinero en hoteles y pasar más tiempo con su antigua amiga.

-La misma, ahí tienes una camiseta mia y unos pantalones para que lo uses de pijama, mañana pasaremos a recoger tu maleta de casa de Neus. Ah y ya sabes que lo que necesites solo tienes que pedírmelo. Por cierto, solo andamos hablando de mí, ¿tú ya tienes a alguien por ahí?-preguntaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta observando como esta se tiraba de espaldas a la cama.

-No la verdad es que no-decía mirando al techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza-aunque…

-Ese aunque suena peligroso.

-He de decirte que me atrajo mucho Jack.

-¿Qué?, no es posible, ¿en serio?-¿_se las va a llevar a todas o que mierda pasa?_

-No es para tanto Trunks, solo que me pareció bastante atractivo nada más. A parte tienes que admitir que lo es.

Trunks la miraba con cara de ¿WTF?-lo que tú digas-se daba media vuelta para irse.

-Podría ser que lo intento conquistar y lo apartó de Pan-paraba en seco a Trunks-ya sabes, nadie podría resistirse a mi-decía bromista.

-No tienes remedio. Buenas noches Noa.

-Hasta mañana Trunks.

(Pan)

Seguían desvistiéndose, despojándose de la ropa que llevaban cuando de pronto los dos soltaron por la boca:

-Noa

-Trunks

-¿Qué?-gritaron a la misma vez.- ¿Qué dijiste?-coincidían de nuevo-

-Yo, yo…-intentaba musitar palabra Pan-¿y tú?

-Esto, no dije nada-intentaba excusarse-

-Sí, sí que dijiste, mencionaste a la tipa esa-cogía su bata, ya que se encontraba en ropa interior-

-Yo, yo, lo siento, no sé qué me paso-intentaba disculparse-aunque tú, tú mencionaste a Trunks. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Pan Son?

-Emm… no, supongo que se me fue la cabeza y te dije Trunks porque estuve con el mucho tiempo-le contestaba sin mirarlo a la cara, recogiendo la ropa que había por el suelo-pero tú-esta vez lo señalaba-tu no la conoces ni siquiera de 5 minutos. ¿Me explicas porque me llamaste como ella?

-Yo…-la miraba a los ojos-No lo sé Pan, supongo que será por la bebida-se sentaba apoyando los codos en la rodilla- O tal vez…

-¿O tal vez?

-O tal vez porque me gustó esa chica.

-_Pero, ¿qué le ven? Está bien Pan. Admítelo, es muy guapa-_Vaya-es lo único que supo decir.

-Yo lo siento Pan, pero tenía que ser sincero contigo.

-No si me alegro que lo seas de verdad-lo miró con ternura y algo de culpabilidad, ya que ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él y debía serlo, porque en verdad, ese chico valía oro y ya sea quien sea la que se lo llevara, se llevaba un tesoro-Yo creo que tenemos que hablar Jack. Yo también debo sincerarme.

-Tienes razón. Tu primero cielo.

-Mira Jack-se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos, este respondía al agarre apretando las manos de la pelinegra-Yo…-dudó en decirlo-

-Vamos Pan, sea lo que sea, lo entenderé.

-Pfff, esto es difícil Jack, porque no quiero perderte como amigo y sé que después de esto me vas a odiar.

-Me has engañado, ¿verdad?-decía Jack soltándole de las manos y poniendo cara de decepción.

Pan no podía contestarle, tenía un nudo en la garganta y cada vez se hacía más grande y empezó a notar como empezaba a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, ella estaba arrepentida de no haber hecho las cosas bien desde el principio. _Todos estos años fuera de casa, para volver y cagarla como nunca, se supone que estaba madurando, que ilusa fui de pensar eso. Sigo siendo la misma mocosa que solo piensa en ella y hace daño a los demás._ Pensaba mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Pan, ven aquí-le ofrecía su mano-No te preocupes, pero solo quiero saber con quién y cuándo.

-Yo… Jack, de verdad lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño y te puedo asegurar que te quiero mucho, pero…

-Pero no me amas-la interrumpía él-

-No-miraba hacia abajo-

Él cogía su barbilla y hacia que la mirara-Yo tampoco te amo Pan. Por eso, no te preocupes de los cuernos que me has puesto-_Jack el cornudo, manda huevos-_se reía en su interior- vamos cuéntame.

-Fue cuando empezamos a salir.

-Oh vaya, y ¿quién es el afortunado?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Qué importa quién sea? Te engañé y te he faltado el respeto Jack, no sé cómo remediar todo esto.

-Mírame Pan, te he dicho que no pasa nada, en serio, jamás te odiaré, porque ante todo eres mi amiga y te quiero, y todos estos meses a tu lado han sido lo mejor y yo quiero únicamente que seas feliz.

-Fue con Trunks.

-¿Con Trunks? Vaya, eso tiene sentido.

-¿Lo tiene?

-Pues claro, cuando empezamos a salir, yo sentía miradas asesinas por parte de él y ahora entiendo el por qué-_De la que me libré, si llego a ser tan estúpido de provocarlo, podría haberme matado en milésimas-_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por estúpida, supongo.

-No eres estúpida.

-Si lo soy Jack, me fui de aquí para olvidarme de él. Me separé de mi familia para borrarlo de mi mente y regresé queriéndolo más que nunca.

-¿Por qué no intentas estar con él?

-¿Qué?-Pan se sorprendía al escuchar a su ex desde hace ¿10 minutos? Diciéndole que conquistara al peli lila-

-Sí Pan, no me mires con esa cara extrañada. Tu lo quieres y supongo que si se lo dices sabras que quizás el también lo haga.

-No puedo-_maldito orgullo-pensaba._

-¿Por qué? Sabes que si no arriesgas no ganas, ¿verdad?

-_Tiene razón, que puedo perder diciendo que lo amo y que quiero estar con él hasta el dia en que muera. A no ser que ese dia sea cuando mi padre se entere de todo lo que sucede. ¡Diablos! Si no es una cosa es la otra. Deberá entenderlo.-_tienes razón, mañana hablaré con él y que sea lo que tenga que pasar.

-Asi me gusta oírte, que se note que eres siyajambi de ese-pronunciaba erróneamente lo que provocaba carcajadas en la pelinegra-

-Eso si fue bueno-_aunque si lo escuchara Vegeta, no creo que le haría tanta gracia-_

Ya en la puerta, Pan lo miraba a los ojos y le agradecía por tenerlo a su lado-Te quiero mucho Jack, siempre que necesites sabes que estare aquí para ti-lo abrazaba-

-Yo igual Pan, gracias por estos meses maravillosos y ya sabes que no me perderás nunca.


End file.
